The Last Reset
by DarkHourShadow
Summary: Light returned to his black eye sockets and Sans stared at the ceiling of his old room. Blue tears were slowly forming in the corner of his eye-sockets. His memories were intact not a piece missing and he knew why. This would be true fully their very last run and he had to make it count. He would keep that damned Flower away from his Frisk even if it was Asriel to some point...
1. Prologue

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sans ever so present grin faltered as he watched the little teen girl walk out of their home. He had known all these years they had lived happily above that she had never been fully happy. Heck he could spot the guilt in her eyes like ketchup on his white bones. Of course there were times even he didn't see the tiredness or the guilt. Times where she smiled and laughed whole hearty. He loved these times. Especially since growing up under Toriels care had influenced her already corrupted, like Papyrus dubbed it, sense of humor. He could always make her laugh whenever he cracked a silly pun.

But he knew the moment the girls eyes went dull this morning that something had been wrong and having followed her up onto Mt. Ebott , into the underground and deep into the ruins he knew something wasn't set straight in the girls mind. At first he really thought that the other timelines were still bothering her. He was ready to step out of the shadows. Sans even was prepared to give her a speech about how she and Chara were two complete different people. But the moment she kneeled down before a flower that screeched at her, shouting insults and that it was going to kill her had Sans stunned.

Frisk had told him countless times that her nightmares were over, always with a smile. She even repeated her promise to him to never reset ever again every time, which he fully believed because of the determination in her eyes the first time already and by all means he was not trying to guilt trip her. Yet these things were never full cause of the guilt in her eyes. It had been this flower, apparently one of the last living beings in the Underground.

He knew that this flower was Flowey. Frisk had told him that he was the one she would meet first every run she didn't stay in the golden flowerbeds and wait for Toriel. There were scattered parts of information in her stories about it. Yet there was never a full explanation who and what Flowey was.

"Are you going to let me kill you? Over and over and over again?" The flower yelled and Sans eye-sockets went pitch black. 'Over and over and over again?' That was the first time he heard about that. Frisk had clued him in on all timelines and memory holes... she did clue him in fully right? There weren't things she was hiding from him right?

Still slightly confused Sans watched how Frisk patted Flowey and pulled a flower pot out of the dimensional box Alphys had installed on her phone before carefully putting a little earth in it with a small gardening shovel. The skeleton couldn't help as his eye-sockets gained back their light and his ever so present grin softened. "You really are a kind soul." He mumbled to himself unheard by the other two.

"TOUCH ME AND I WILL KILL YOU!" The flowers voice was gaining volume and Sans really was getting irritated by that little thing.

He was ready to tell the flower off as suddenly his vision became static, turning into a mix of little white and black dots. Not only that, but even a static noise bleared in his ears. Then it stopped. Everything was back to normal.

The skeleton looked to where Frisk was and saw her helping up a goat monster. 'Wait a moment...' Sans thought, taking a closer look at the kid/teen goat monster. 'Is that... Asriel?'

"Let's go home together Asriel." Frisk soft voice was heard and the skeleton watched how the goat monster teared up before he gave a small smile with a nod... until his expression went horrified and he shook his head. Asriel locked eyes with Sans. He held a pleading look and mouthed "I am sorry. Please stop Flowey." The goat monster turned back to Frisk ripping his hand out of hers and taking a scared step back, before his expression turned into an evil smile.

Right at that moment static noises bleared in Sans' ears and his vision tuned once again into a mix of black and white dots. Before everything fully cleared to a normal sight again a familiar pain filled scream tore through the statics he knew all too well from his night terrors and Sans could only stare wide eyed at what he saw the moment his vision turned normal.

Frisk was hovering only a foot above ground. Red drops were slowly forming a small puddle under her. A wine was piercing through her chest. '...no not only her chest' Sans realized. 'It goes through her soul too'

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Before the skeleton even fully registered his actions he blasted the demonic flower with his Gaster-Blaster and was right next to the young girl, cradling her in his arms.

"Frisk?! Come on buddy stay with me here!" He pleaded, his voice wavering as blue tears formed in his eye sockets. He could see the cracks in her soul and all that blood wasn't a good sign either.

The girl only smiled weakly up at him placing a slightly bloodied hand on his. It awoke a little hope in Sans and he looked around for one of the shortcuts. If he was fast enough he could get the girl to Toriel or Papyrus or anyone with decent healing magic.

"It's... okay..." Frisks weak voice reached his ears but Sans shushed her mumbling that the human girl needed to save their strength.

"Don't... rattle your bones... bout... this..." She continued and in all honesty Sans wasn't in any mood to hear any puns right now no matter how good or bad they were. He needed to save his dear friend right now.

"Too... late... Guess..." She was getting weaker and Sans knew it. The cracks in her soul got deeper. He was losing time. Finally he spotted the right shortcut and lifted the girl in his arms carefully to walk in its direction.

"I promised... no resets..." The skeleton froze and looked at the smiling girl in his arms.

"Come one buddy open your eyes... If you don't want to reset then just load a save or something..." His voice cracked slightly. Frisk only shook her head, she mumbled something but her voice was too weak for Sans to understand it. Then her body went limp. With horror he noticed that her chest wasn't moving anymore and her soul was no longer, parts of it were fading away.

"No! No no no no no no!" Sans panicked. He shook the girl in his arms lightly in hopes to get any kind of reaction from her.

"Girl, this better be a bad joke..." Blue tears were streaming out of his eye sockets down his boney cheeks.

"Frisk... Please don't do this to us... to me..." His voice was gradually getting weaker as the girl in his arm didn't move. A peaceful smile was on her face yet it caused nothing but pain to Sans.

"Please... no..." Sans pleased effortlessly his eye sockets turning pitch black before his right dimmed in a light blue.

"Please... don't be death..." He whispered a last time before a blazing blue flame erupted from the dim light. A new feeling familiar yet like nothing he felt before. Tears were still escaping his eye sockets as the blue flame burned powerful in his right one.

Sans was filled with a rush of DETERMINATION.

Light returned to his black eye sockets and Sans stared at the ceiling of his room. Blue tears were slowly forming in the corner of his eye-sockets. His room was just the way he remembered it to be. Pure chaos. Yet it wasn't that familiar to him. He covered his face with his boney hand, his ever present grin faltered and the light in his eye sockets died down again.

The day had started so good. Like every other day in Aboveground had. He would have cracked some good old puns. Papyrus would have gotten mad. Toriel would try to suppress laughing. King Fluffybuns would chuckle along. Undyne threat to throw her spears but ended up giving Papyrus a cooking lesson. Alphys nervously trying to stop her girlfriend. And Frisk? Frisk would have gone along with his jokes.

But it had all gone wrong.

Slowly sitting up Sans reached for a box under his bad out of habit but stopped mild movement. He didn't need to. This time was different from all the other times. To different. All his memories were intact. There was no hole in them, not a piece missing and he knew why.

He had done what he never had before or even thought he could.

He was the one who reset.

Standing up Sans pushed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. A blue magic flame flicked into live in his right eye-socket. The strange feeling was still there but it was fading. Sans was now fully aware that because he was the one resetting, this would be true fully their very last run. And he had to make it count.

This time... he would keep his promise to Toriel. He would make sure Chara won't get a chance to influence their Frisk in any way. He would not let her die even once knowing there was no comeback this time around. And most importantly... he would keep that damned Flower away from his Frisk even if it was Asriel to some point...


	2. First' Meetings

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - 'First' Meetings  
**

Sans didn't waste any time. He took the nearest shortcut into the ruins. If he was the one resetting that would mean Frisk was the one without any memories right now. For her this run was going to be like the very first she went through or at least similar to it.

She had told him, that because of Flowey she had feared all of them. The flower had been nice to her but then was out to kill her. That time Chara had started to awake in her, though she didn't take Frisk over but she had whispered the doubt into her mind. That had been enough to cause Frisk to reset and going on a genocide run possessed by Chara. The distrust, the fear, the betrayal it were all parts of the things that triggered Chara.

The skeleton was going to prevent that. He would make sure that Frisk would learn first that she didn't need to fear them or to kill. For that he needed to make sure she was not going to meet Flowey first. Arriving in the ruins Sans found the still passed out Frisk laying in the golden flowerbed. He stopped shortly to stroke her head, careful not to wake her just yet.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He whispered his grin softening when he saw the small smile on the child's face.

He moved on into the next area to find Flowey waiting already with a friendly smile. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the… Wait... you are not the human!"

Sans only grinned as his eyes went pitch black. The flower sensed that something was going terrible wrong and was about to duck into the ground as it was suddenly ripped out of the ground its roots hanging in the air and a blue glow around it.

"You are coming with me." The skeleton told the flower with what looked like a sadistic grin. A wave of his hand and Flowey was forcefully planted into a silly looking pot. It had a few comic drawings of a flower showing its teeth and someone had scribbled 'Be aware. Floored flower knows how to bite and plants on doing so.' on it.

Flowey let out an angry hiss before trying to send some 'friendliness pellets' in Sans direction that was until Sans pulled on one of its yellow petals. "Try that and you will be a bald flower."

"I will kill you!" The flower hissed more in pain than anger when Sans tucked harder on its yellow petal but not ripping it out. He stared at the flower slightly bored and thought about what to do with it as the sound of soft and light footsteps were heard. Wide eyed the skeleton ducked into the dark corners of the room, his boney hand pressed against the mouth of the flower to keep it shut.

Little Frisk stumbled into the room. She looked slightly confused as she walked nearer to the patch of green grass where Flowey had been earlier. Her knees buckled and she was kneeling on the ground. Frisk small hands were slowly swishing over the grass and her eyes traveled around the room.

Sans hold his breath when Frisk looked in their direction and he released it when she turned away. The flower in his hands struggled against his hand and tried to say something which was muffled by his boney hand. The skeleton could see that Frisk was picking up on that noise. 'She had always been a sharp girl.' Sans mused before he turned his attention back on the flower.

"You better plant that mouth of yours shut!" He hissed dangerously to the flower his right eye dipping into a light blue color. The skeleton slightly hoped that due to little light in this room was enough to conceal their presents. But the small girl seemed to notice something and stood to move in their direction. Sans once again hold his breath, even though skeletons technically don't have the need to breath.

He was trying to think of something as he inched deeper into the darkness away from the approaching girl. He didn't want her to meet Flowey first but maybe he could be the first she met. But that would kind of ruin their 'first meeting' they usually had and he would have to think of a plausible lie to explain why he was hiding in the dark. A lie that wouldn't make him sound like a creep. Also…

He did not bring the whoopee cushion with him.

The skeleton shook his head. 'No.' he thought. 'It's better if the kid meets Toriel first. She is one of the kindest monsters around here.' Which brings him back to his current situation on how to avoid the kid finding him right here and now. He glanced to the side and saw a shortcut. The only problem was he didn't know where it lead to and he didn't really feel like taking a trip around Underground, especially not with an annoying flower.

"Oh dear. Did you fall from above?" Sans let out a relieved sigh when Toriel walked into the room and drew the childs attention to her. "You are not hurt are you my child?"

He saw Frisk shaking her head lightly before staring up at Toriel with wide eyes. "Don't be afraid my child. I will help you."

Toriel smiled softly, patted Frisks head and took her hand in hers before leading her out. Stepping out of the shadows Sans could hear the goat mothers talking calmly to the small child and he knew that Frisk was in good hands from here on out. Now he only had to wait by the gates for her arrival. Turning and taking a familiar shortcut out of the ruins Sans carried the still cursing flower home and into his secret lap.

"Do you really believe you will be able to protect her?" Flowey snorted as he smiled evilly. "If not I then someone else will go and kill that little human!"

Sans glared at the flower before ignoring it and going through his notes. "Besides without me you won't ever be able to leave the Underground and I sure as hell won't help that little…"

Whatever Flowey was about to say was swallowed by the shock of the blazing blue flame burning in Sans right eye and the shattered vile next to it. "Look here little buddy."

Flowey swallowed by the dark tune that Sans voice had and stared at the skeleton before him. "You better watch what you say, or I will make sure that you are going to have a very bad time."

Before Flowey could muster up the courage to retort something Sans was right before it taping its mouth shut with some good old tape. The skeleton didn't want to think about how much truth lay behind the flowers words. Especially when he slowly believed more and more that Frisk had not told him the full truth about all the timelines. Yet he didn't want to think about this right now. Sans eyes returned to normal as he grinned happily at the stunned and muted flower. "Now how about some ice puns?"

A few days later Sans was sitting by the gate in the snow. The cold wasn't effecting him much since… well he was a skeleton. His eyes traveled up a few trees as it started to snow. The skeleton thought about how it was possible to snow here since they lived in a cave but then he was getting to lazy to follow that train of thoughts. He glanced at the closed gate. Frisk was taking her time. Normally the girl should have left the gates already but this time not. She was six days late.

Sans didn't mind the waiting. It gave him an excuse to nap around here in peace and quiet, aside from the times Papyrus had practically dragged him along to build up some new puzzles for when a human would come along. Even thought he was a lazy bone he still enjoyed these times too. It was some quality brother bonding time, like Papyrus called it, similar to the times they build their snowman… or snow lump in his case.

Suddenly a muffled scream was heard through the closed gates and Sans sat up straight, pressing his head slightly closer to the gate in an attempt to hear better what was happening behind it.

"I don't want to fight you mom!" His eyes went wide for a moment. Frisk had told him about this fight. Toriel was testing the small child in a fight. Yet in all timelines he had never heard the small child's voice that scared and strong at the same time. He could hear the desperation in her voice, a plea to stop this pointless fight. Another cry of pain was heard and Sans winced with it.

This was something he couldn't protect her from. It was something she had to go through to get stronger, not in the regards of LOVE and EXP but in regards of mental strength and the strength of her soul and heart. The skeleton closed his eyes and waited for it to end.

It only took a few more minutes before he heard slight sniffling behind the door. Fast Sans stood up and hide behind some trees waiting for the little girl to step out of the gates. The door creaked and there she was. His grin faltered as he saw her rubbing tears away and he could hear here mumble something about only wanting to know what was beyond the ruins.

Yet he didn't miss the determination in her eyes and he grinned. That was the Frisk he knew. Moving on he followed her the way he did every other time. Watching how she lightly stepped over the branch to not trip on it while he stepped on it on pure purpose. He chuckled as he hide behind another tree when she turned around, eyes wide and slightly scared.

No, he was not trying to scare her but that how it has always been. He couldn't resist pulling her leg. Besides why should Pap be the only one to get a cool impression, he would like to have one too when it came to her. Once she was before Paps gates he bound here feet onto the ground with a little magic and snickered how she struggled with moving forward.

He walked up to her and unbound the magic without her knowing. Sans cleared his non-existing throat. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He started and grinned when he saw her tense.

"Turn around and give me your hand." The skeleton held out his hand and watched how Frisk turned and took it slowly. A loud farting noise echoed from the trees and Sans grin went brighter the moment Frisk broke out in a giggling fit. Her giggles were like a beautiful melody to him. God had he missed it.

"Welp the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." Frisk was covering her mouth with her hands as she tried to keep her giggles in and Sans took that chance to take a closer look at her. She was dressed just like he remembered. A stripped sweatshirt, light blue pants, brown shoes, neck long hair. Yep no wonder they had trouble getting her gender right till she hit puberty. She did look neither like a girl nor like a boy really.

"Anyway... You're a human, right?" Frisk stopped her giggling and looked curious up at Sans. He had thought about it a lot of times how he was going to protect her through everything. He took in that she was lightly shivering and grinned as an idea came to his mind.

"Here take my jacket." He chuckled at the suspicious look she gave him as if she expected another whoopee cushion in it. Deciding that she was taking too long, he promptly placed it over her shoulder not caring that Frisk did not have enough time to put her arms rough the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it shut. It obviously was too big for little Frisk and Sans chuckled once more when the girl duck deeper into the jacket.

Pretending not to see the girl anymore sans placed his hand over his eyes and pretended to look around. "Now where did that human go?"

He loved the sound of her giggling even if it was muffled by his jacket. "Hey wanna meet my bro? He is really cool! I bet you will like him."

"Mm-mmh!" He watched how his jacket hopped comically in one place when only the top of the girls head was seen and he grinned more. "Well come a long then I know where he is and I am sure you want to jacket-out."

The girl in his blue jacket giggled once more as he picked her up and carried her to his sentry station under his arm. He knew his brother was going to show up any moment there, he did that regularly, making sure Sans wasn't becoming too much of a lazy bone.

With the human in jacket and in his hands he walked there and grinned when he already saw his brother Papyrus looking for him in the distance. "By the way kid. I am Sans. Sans the skeleton. And my brother is called Papyrus."

Before she could really introduce herself, a loud voice boomed in their eardrums. "SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Sup bro." Sans greeted lazily.

"YOU KNOW WHATS 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN 14 DAYS AND YOU…" Papyrus was stopped in his rant as Sans hold up his jacket buddle.

"Wanna see something cool?" The shorter skeleton asked innocently pushing the buddle, and Frisk more in Papyrus direction.

"NO BROTHER I DON'T WANT TO SEE SOMETHING COOL! I WANT TO FIND A HUMAN!" Papyrus stomped his foot and Sans grinned as he heard muffled giggles from his jacket.

"Come on bro I bet you will like it a skele-ton." Papyrus let out a loud groan.

"BROTHER I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR…"

"Just take a peek…" Sans grinned wider hoping Frisk was naturally going to play along, judging by the giggling she was. Papyrus arched a skeleton eyebrow at Sans word and took a step closer to the jacket, inspecting it. Papyrus was even more skeptical when he noticed the muffled giggling and moving of the jacket in Sans hands.

"SANS THIS BETTER BE NOT ONE OF YOUR PRANKS!" Papyrus missed the mischievous twinkle in Sans eyes and how his grin went a little wider.

"A BOO!" Frisk yelled popping her head out of the jacket and giving Papyrus a little scare enough to make him fall backwards on his behind.

"Tibia honest here kid. That was some good teamwork." Sans laughed grinning at the cheering child while Papyrus stared at them wide-eyed. After a few moments Papyrus seemed to get a hold and pointed at the human.

"SANS! IS THAT… IS THAT A HUMAN! IT LOOKS SO FAMILIAR!" The shorter skeleton and human child stopped laughing and shared a look before looking back at the taller skeleton.

"That's because it's my jacket." Sans shruged and Frisk giggled once again.

"OH." Papyrus answered a little confused.

"But what's that inside my jacket?" Sans added his grin going a little wider as Papyrus eyes light up.

"OH MY GOD! SANS! THAT'S A HUMAN!" Before the shorter could do much the jacket with Frisk was ripped out of his boney hands. Papyrus spun around with the jacket in hands lifting it up high into the air going on a rant on how he finally found a human and was going to join the royal guards, all the while Frisk was a joyful buddle laughing in glee and having fun being spun around high in the air.

"Actually brother…" Sans started waiting for the tall skeletons attention. "Since I caught it, don't you think it would only be fair if I keep it?"


	3. Going home to Snowdin

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Going home to Snowdin**

"Kid…" Sans started watching how his brother lifted the little human above his shoulders. She was still wearing his jacket but this time her arms were though the sleeves and they were pulled up a little so her hands could stick out. "I really think you got a petting problem there buddy."

The little girl only giggled as she petted Lesser Dogs head with the help of Papyrus. Lesser Dogs neck grew a few inches again and he barked happily. Papyrus was loudly encouraging the little girl to keep petting the dog and Sans was pretty sure that sooner or later something was going to go horrible wrong.

"Comeon kid." The shorter skeleton tried once more sweat dropping at the fact that Papyrus was now balancing the child on his hands while she was wobbly standing on his hands, trying to reach Lesser Dogs head once more that was now slowly doing a downwards curve.

Shaking his head Sans couldn't even bring himself to make a joke about this bizarre situation. By now Lesser Dogs was down near the ground again. Papyrus boosted about the fact of how much affection the child was giving the dog while the little girl kept on giggling in glee. How much could one pet a dog? Apparently so much that its neck was still growing with every pet the girl gave the dog.

"I think the dog is going were no dog ever was before." Sans muttered watching how Lesser Dogs tail wiped back and for in an incredible speed while his head was touching the ground now. "Kid seriously stop petting."

Papyrus also stopped cheering and watched the dog now with worry as it look like its head was burring itself into the ground. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO AGREE WITH MY BROTHER! IT'S TIME TO STOP THE PETTING!"

Frisk giggled once more before giving the dog a final pet and turning to Sans holding out her hands and waiting for the skeletons to take them, which they both did as the shorter one breathed a sigh of relieve. They surely had done enough petting for one day.

"Welp, Fri- its freezing we should get back now." Sans corrected himself sweating. He had nearly forgotten that Frisk had yet to introduce herself, also he needed to make sure not to let her gender slip, after all they weren't supposed to know yet unless the girl would tell them.

"Mmmmh." Frisk hummed in agreement.

"OH WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!" Papyrus yelled eyes light up as he started to ramble about all the things they needed to prepare for that.

Sans only watched them from the corner of his eye-sockets. His default grin turning into a very happy one yet slightly tired. Convincing Papyrus to let the human stay with them, had been easy enough with his argument that he found her first. Making him promise not to tell Undyne, was not as easy but still easy in a way. After he had pointed out how… enthusiastic she could be about humans. Getting the tall skeleton and the kid to their house in Snowdin? That apparently had become a difficult task.

He didn't plan on how childish and playfull Frisk was this time around. Yet it was also amusing. In all the timelines Frisk had been a little serious kid. Sure she knew how to have fun but there had always been difficult decisions to be made by her. Decisions that affected a childs' growing. Mind you, the fact that nearly every monster she met tried to kill her was already enough cause for a child to grow up faster than they should.

Especially when they become the ambassador of the monsters right after finally getting to Aboveground where normally she should have been able to live a normal child's live, well as normal as it could be with monsters as family. But the little Frisk here and now? The short skeleton had never seen her truly being a child like this. It was interesting to see how one little change hadn't spoiled Frisk very childlike behavior. She was playing pranks on Doggo when they past him, petted Lesser Dog to extreme extent and now she was happily swinging on his and Papyrus hands as good as she could with their high difference.

Sans was happy yet scared at the same time. What if he messed up? Would this Frisk lose herself? Was she even going to grow up into the teenage girl he knew? Things were going different after all. There were so many things that could go wrong and so many that he could make sure go right.

"Snow poff!" Frisk suddenly yelled and let go of their hands bring Sans successfully out of his thoughts.

"NO HUMAN! THAT IS A SNOWLUMP! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus corrected before piling up some snow himself and forming it into a poorly round shape. "THIS IS A SNOW POFF!"

Frisk looked at it tilting her head to the side, Sans chuckled. The girl looked like she was thinking really hard and Sans knew that she was trying to figure out a good one word answer. Frisk had never been much of a talker, especially with being selectively mute. It had never bothered any of them till they were in Aboveground.

"Awesome!" Frisk finally said lifting her arms up and cheering a little. Papyrus struck a pose at the praise, Sans grinned. Even though she didn't talk much, she still knew what to say to make it count.

"OF COURSE IT IS AWESOME HUMAN!" The tall skeleton said while still doing his pose. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MADE IT AFTER ALL! COME HERE LET ME TEACH YOU HUMAN!"

'Oh no.' Sans realized it too late. He was about to interfere when the two were already engaged in snow poff making. Not that he was complaining but… it was getting late and he wanted to bring the kid home before they would meet Dogamy and Dogressa or even Greater Dog. He had the feeling that if they meet them they wouldn't make it home before night time. Then again. They life in a huge cave, when was nighttime down here anyway?

Sans thoughts were once again interrupted but this time by something else then the girls voice. Something cold hit him face on and the skeleton had to blink a few times to get snow out of his eye-sockets and to realize what had happened.

"WHOPSIE I AM SORRY BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled holding snow in his hand that looked suspiciously ball shaped, while a certain little human was unsuccessfully hiding behind his leg holding her hand over her mouth to not laugh out loud.

"Oh… so that's how you wanna play?" Sans mused his grin going a little wider.

"BROTHER I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT." Papyrus answered. "I WAS MERELY TEACHING THE HUMAN ON HOW TO MAKE SNOW PO-"

The taller skeleton was suddenly bombarded with a dozen of snowballs while the little human ducked behind the snow poff they made earlier. She peered over it to see if the coast was clear only to see Sans standing there as if nothing happened his hands in his pockets and a wide grin on his face.

Looking over her shoulder back at the taller skeleton the human muffled her giggling once more when she saw Papyrus being half buried under snow. "Welp brother…"

"SANS!"

"…it looks like…"

"SANS I AM WARNING YOU!"

"…you are Snowdin."

"SAAAAAANNNNNS!" Papyrus exploded out of the snow standing tall while glaring at his brother.

The girl was rolling on the ground in laugher by now and the shorter skeletons eyes twinkled as he and the taller, still a little mad, skeleton exchanged looks. Before Frisk knew what was going on snow was flying her way and she barely dodged it, hiding behind the snow lump. Every now and then she would throw her own snowballs at the skeleton brothers in hope for hitting at least one of them but soon she was very busy trying to avoid all the snowballs they threw.

That was until suddenly a huge pile of snow was dropped on the child and it cried out in surprise looking up to see Papyrus standing behind the human a victorious smile on his face. "ADMIT IT HUMAN! I WON! YOU ARE COVERED THE MOST IN SNOW!"

The girl only laughed as she nodded. "So cool!"

Papyrus beamed at the childs words and instantly hugged the little one. Sans only chuckled he had always known that his brother was cool and he knew that Frisk thought so too, yet it was alight relieve to see that this Frisk did so too.

"Welp, it's ice to see you two being so good friends." Sans started as Papyrus groaned at the pun. "But it's freezing. We should get going before the kid gets chilled bones."

Papyrus looked at the human in his arms and the slightly drenched blue jacket now then back at Sans who stood there in his white shirt and back at the human. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL GET BACK INTO THE WARM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

With that Papyrus took off running with the human girl in his hands. Not caring that he was practically running over ice now. Sans followed his enthusiastic brother in a much slower pace, thinking about if he should take a short cut home and wait for them there with hot chocolate. But suddenly Papyrus surprised yelp lead the shorter skeleton to hurry and he was just in time to see Papyrus sliding head first on the ground and Frisk flying through the air with spread arms both at high speed.

"FRISK!" Sans yelled as the child was still a few feet above to the ground but close to crashing into a tree.

His hand was already outstretched and a blue glow was forming around the child. Suddenly an orange glow appeared surrounding it faster than the blue one, stopping Frisk centimeters from the tree. But the human was no longer facing the tree instead she was staring at Sans with mild curiosity.

The short skeleton blinked and looked at his brother who had slid into a pile of snow his head still buried in it but one of his hands was held upwards and had an orange glow to it.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! FEAR NOT MY FRIEND I GOT YOU!" The taller skeletons muffled words were heard through the snow and the human only giggled as they were slowly let down onto the ground.

'That was too close…' Sans thought horrified. 'A little more and everything would have been messed up.'

The short skeleton grimaced at this thought. Humans weren't invincible. They could break easily if treaded wrong, he was very aware of this fact. Frisk nearly flew at high speed into a tree was a frightening experience. Sans realized he couldn't let his guard down in watching over the kid. Even the slightest accidents could lead to her death. How had he been able to go so relaxed about this in past timelines?

A tugging on his sleeve brought Sans a third time this day out of his thoughts and he looked at the child that looked curious at him while he saw in the corner of his eye-sockets that Papyrus was picking himself up from the ground.

"Name." Was all Frisk said and Sans realized what she was asking. Sweat was forming on the back of his skull.

"Lucky guess he he he." Sans answered a little nervous, not really happy with the answer he gave the girl and he saw the skepticisms written all over her face. She opened her mouth to say more but thank god for his brother.

She was lifted off her feet in a matter of seconds as Papyrus inspected her turning her around and upside down in his hands "THANK GOD HUMAN! YOU ARE UNHARMED!"

"LETS GO! WE NEED TO GET YOU INTO THE WARM! I DO NOT BELIEVE A HUMANS FACE IS SUPPOSED TO TURN THIS RED." Papyrus concluded still holding her upside down. Frisk on the other hand was smiling brightly at the skeleton, trying to show him that she was alright while the blood practically rushed into her head.

Sans watched with slight relieve as Papyrus was heading off to their home this time at a slower pace. The shorter skeleton didn't follow them instantly. He was mentally beating himself up a little over the slip up. He couldn't effort to have the girl distrust him.

"SANS?!" Papyrus voice came from the distance. "ARE YOU COMING BROTHER?!"

"I am on my way bro." Sans answered lazily, shaking his head. He could beat himself up later. For now there was a human that needed to be saved from too much blood in their head.

"I don't think you are supposed to hold humans like that bro." He said grinning as he walked up to them and his brothers eyes went wide. Turning the child around in his hands Papyrus apologized to the little girl only to be answered by a sneeze.

"HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Papyrus asked a little panicked as the girl sneezed once more.

"I think…" Frisk started in a small voice before she grinned. "I am getting a femur."

Papyrus let out a groan as Sans chuckled. "That was fibula kid."

"SANS! DON'T ENCOURAGE THE HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled not wanting to hear anymore puns but sadly Sans kept them coming.

That was until suddenly everything around Sans turned into static and a feeling of dreed filled him as he could not hear or see anything clear for several moments. Slowly the static sound changed and the skeleton felt like something was trying to talk to him thought it. The static in his vision cleared and Sans was faced with the image of Frisk kneeling head down, her soul howering infront and Papyrus dressed in black standing before the girl.

"What…" Sans stopped his voice wasn't coming out even thought he new he said something. He tried to move forward to the two but he couldn't move.

"This… is… the end… human…" For some reasons Papyrus voice was sounding not like the voice Sans knew. It was more static like as if someone was talking through a bad connection. Sans could also not remember that his brother had a crack in the skull over his left eye-socket or under his right one.

The shorter skeletons eyes glowed brightly as shock washed over him. That was not Papyrus. That was…

Static washed over him once again and the short skeleton found himself before his house. Papyrus was looking worriedly down at him while Frisk was tugging at his sleeve also worry written all over their face.

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked placing a hand on his brother shoulder, while the girl was still holding on to his jacket.

"Yea… I am alright bro." Sans slowly answered, covering his face shortly with a boney hand before he looked at the two with a strained grin and ruffling the girls hair. "No worries kiddo. Everything is going to be okay."


	4. Floweys' lies, their help

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: I won't be able to hold my four-day update shedule since I won't have internet connection for a while. Sorry. Thats why I update a day earlier.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Floweys' lies, their help  
**

"SANS! HELP!" Papyrus cry came as the taller skeleton stumbled down the stairs. Sans rushed into the living room from his room with the help of a short cut, thinking of the worst possible scenarios like Chara taking Frisk over or Undying breaking in through their roof. But when laughter was heard he relaxed again as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"Kiddo…" Sans started as he watched how Papyrus was now blindly walking through their living room. "… you are doing a blinding job there."

"SANS! STOP THE JOKES AND HELP ME!" Papyrus was now yelling as more laugher ringed through the room. Frisk was holding on to the taller skeletons head covering his eyes while doing so while Papyrus unsuccessfully was trying to get the child off him.

"HUMAN! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP AND GO TO SLEEP!" The girl laughed only more as she held on tighter and Papyrus fell over the two rolling over the carpet. Sans only used a little magic to make sure the kid wasn't hitting their head on anything, his interference wasn't noticed by anyone.

"Looks like you got it rolling brother." Sans commended snickering. Frisk sprung up before the taller skeleton could grab her and run too hid behind the couch, giggling a lot and giving out her hiding place anyway.

"SANS! HELP ME PUT THE HUMAN TO BED!" Papyrus only yelled and the shorter one finally noticed that the human was wearing a small sized pj he must have found or brought somewhere.

"Mettaton!" She cried out running to hid behind the couch table as Papyrus reached behind the couch.

"Kid… I know you are addicted to his show like Pap is." Sans started lifting the girl into the air with his magic eye glowing light blue. "But it's clearly pasta your bed time."

The girl only giggled as she was dropped and landed in Sans arms where he hold onto the giggling child before she yawned. "Welp comeon I am going to read you and Pap a nice bedtime story."

"Nu-huh! Mettaton!" Sans rubbed the back of his skull with his free hand and tried to ignore the puppy-eyes look the child was giving him. Papyrus smiled as he took the girl from him and bounced her on his hip.

"FINE HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALLOW YOU TO WATCH ONE EPISODE WITH ME BEFORE WE BOTH GO TO BED!"

Sans chuckled when a few minutes later his brother and the human were asleep on the couch. Turning of the tv with a flick of his wrist, he placed a blanket over them before going through on of his short cuts to his lab. There were still a few unknown things he needed to find out. Especially with the weird vision he had not too long ago.

"You are an Idiot!" Flowey yelled the moment Sans appeared in his laboratory. The skeleton ignored it and was pleased to see that this time Flowey did at least not mess up the shelf he was placed on like he did last time. But Sans had then put the flower into the time-out box which was nothing more than a box filled with socks and other stuff. After that Flowey had stopped throwing everything else from the shelf he was placed on, apparently he had meet something horrifying in there that scared the petals off the flower.

"She will die and you won't be able to stop it! You never were!" Flowey continued. His face twisted into something evil as saw Sans tensed.

"She died in every timeline so far. What makes this different? She will just die a different way once again! But this time it will be final!" The flower laughed and the short skeleton had a hard time not to blast the flower right there with his gaster blaster until he realized something.

"What do you mean every timeline?" Sans turned to look at the evil being on his shelf. The flower only laughed sinister as he tilted his head to the side slightly in mild curiosity.

"What?" The flower started. "Did you think you and the kid were the only ones aware of the timelines?" He laughed once again. "I once owned the power to reset myself. So many enemies to kill over and over, so many friends to meet over and over till you finally kill them too."

The light in Sans eye-sockets vanished as he stared with his emotionless default grin at the flower. "When did you get rid of the tape?"

Flowey smiled with a little satisfaction. "That's not what you really want to ask me. Isn't it?"

"She died." He stated smugly as if it was a fact to be proud off.

"That useless little human died. Over and over and over. Either I killed her or one of her oh so precious friends she tried saving oh so often." A hollow laugh echoed in Sans lab and the skeleton tried to ignore the shudder it send down his back.

"Even your 'harmless' brother. He didn't capture her… no he killed her! He killed her over and over. What's that look supposed to mean?" The flower laughed. "Did the human not tell you about these brutal timelines. Where you killed her on sight? Where your brother killed her? Where she was tricked in believing you guys and then betrayed? Where you broke your promise?"

Sans shook, sweat forming on the back of his skull. There was a reason why he had taped the mouth of this evil being shut. Shaking his head the skeleton stared at the flower preparing to tape its mouth shut once again. He couldn't let his words get under his bones.

"Even the times you got rid of me. You all were trapped down here and sooner or later one would snap and kill the human to break the barrier. Not even the king could protect her."

Images of past timelines flashed in Sans mind, stopping him from taping the flowers mouth. A blue light awoke in his right eye as he stared wordlessly at Flowey. His bone hand clenched into a fist and he could hear his bones cracking.

"Let's not forget the time she 'saved' me. Mercy my ass! This useless human will never learn anything. There is no way to save everyone! Someone will always be left behind. Say did you know that she went back to meet me before you all left the Underground? Did you know she reset trying to find a way to save me many times?" Flowey laughed his face turning into one that looked a little like Asriels. "She came, talked to me. But I told her to go, to watch over you guys for me and she did. She left me down there all on my own just like I ask her too."

"And year over year she tried to convince me to go with her. Trying to make me go to this so called 'Aboveground'. After all I did…" The skeleton still didn't say a word, he couldn't. Sans knew the flower was trying to make him snap. So he let the flower continue to talk, not falling for its act at all. Floweys head slowly bowed down no longer facing Sans he sensed that this wasn't working the way he wanted.

"…ha… haha… hahahahahahahahaha!" Sans tensed his eyed wide when the flower looked up again a broken face with hollow eyes and an empty sinister smile. "Can you believe it? That… Idiot! To save me when Asriel no longer exists! I AM Flowey. Flowey the flower…. And in this world… it's kill or be killed! I will kill her no matter how many times I have to try."

"You wouldn't know a kind soul when it slapped you in the face." Sans muttered hands still clenched into tight fists. The skeleton didn't say anything more. He just stood there letting the flower slowly stop his laughing yet Flowey still chuckled looking at the still skeleton and noting how tense he had become and how hate filled his eye-sockets seemed.

"Just give up. What's the point of trying anymore if it will end the same way again?" Sans flinched at the familiar words, Flowey was really trying to say everything to make him snap. "You _can_ afford to not care anymore. Just let me kill that little human and you all can happily life in Aboveground. What use does she have? All you need is her for is her soul. So just take her sou-"

Static. That was all Sans could think as it happened once again. He didn't have any other visions like this since the last once. He didn't expect any good from it.

"You need to save her soul."

The skeleton blinked. Right before him was Asriel sitting on the shelf a sad smile on his face as hold the flower pot in his hands. "Don't listen to flowey."

"Didn't plan on that buddy." Sans said shrugging yet the blue light in his right eye stayed as he eyed the young goat monster sitting there like nothing happened. He watched how Asriel reached for a pen and crossed 'floored' out on the pot writing 'grounded' over it. "There sounds better don't you think?"

The skeleton didn't answer and Asriels smile faltered. "You… probably want to know what this static visions and your reset is about…"

Sans only nodded not looking away and not moving an inch.

"I can only say what Flowey and I know about this. We don't know much either… but it's a chance for Frisk to really save everyone but her soul… she might be very determined but it's still a fragile human soul. So save everyone she needs it to be truly hers."

"Truly hers? To save everyone?" The skeleton questioned, hadn't Frisk done that already. Saving everyone? Or did Asriel mean a chance for the girl to truly save him? Also what was that about her soul? For all he knew, the little human girl possessed a soul stronger than any he ever saw.

"It's not fully hers. It never was since she entered Underground." Asriel nodded in confirmation. "She was always there too."

"With she… you mean…?" Asriel nodded once again answering Sans unfinished question.

"Frisk can safe everyone if it's hers alone." The goat monster started a small smile on his face. "Even the once that are lo-"

Sans cursed the timing of the static as it washed over him again but instead of finding himself in his laboratory facing the flower he found himself in a dark room. He tried to look around but found himself to not be able to do that. Slowly he could make out two figures in the darkness and he sucked in a breath when he recognized the two.

"Human… give… up…" A tall skeleton dressed in black with cracks in his skull over the left and under the right eye said in a static kind of voice. It was the same one Sans had seen the last time.

"… it's… pointless…" The name of the skeleton lay on the tip of Sans non existing tongue yet he couldn't bring himself to utter his name out loud. But what was he seeing there? Did this happen in any of the timelines Frisk had gone through?

"I…" A new voice said and the short skeleton eyes went wide for a second as he recognized it. It sounded like Frisk yet it wasn't, He looked at the other figure to find once again Frisk kneeling head down before the taller skeleton her soul floating once again before her only that it wasn't her. "…will never stop! Her body belongs to ME!"

Red eyes glowed in the darkness, a knife was drawn out and they rushed forward as they were faced with the blank look of the taller skeleton and Sans finally noticed that this human soul did not have Frisks warm red glow but a cold white one… also it was only half a soul… where was the other half? Did this have something to do with what Asriel had said?

Before Sans could question anymore what was happening static washed over him again and he found this time in his lab for real. Flowey was still rambling on how he was going to kill Frisk and Sans had to take a moment to realize had happened. Deciding that the flowers talking was slowly getting annoying once more he walked over lifted the flower up and placed it in his sink of his lab.

"What are you… !" Flowey was trying to protest but it was drowned by a sudden rush of water when Sans turned the faucet on.

"You looked pretty thirsty there. Hope I didn't drown your words." Light returned to Sans eyes as he watched the flower trying to avoid the sting of water but miserable failed and succumbed to its fate. Sans eyed it for a moment but then noticed a shabby writing on floweys flower pot.

'Be aware. _Grounded_ flower knows how to bite and plants on doing so.'

Turning the faucet off, Sans placed the coughing flower back on the shelf before leaving his lab with a slight smile and a few off his worries had been turned into hope. It did no longer matter if the flower was spouting lies or the truth. Not when he was getting the help of someone who watching his back.

Entering the house again Sans sat down at the empty spot next to his brother and Frisk. He was about to close his eyes when he felt someone snuggling on his side. The short skeleton glanced down to see Frisk hugging him from the side. Sans smile softened when he patted the kids head before finally drifting off to sleep.

A crash echoed through the house and Sans eye-sockets flew open as he clutched the human girl to his side. Papyrus stood up straight bone in hand and eyes wide. The three watched how wood splitters flew through the room.

"Papyrus you are late!" Sans felt sweat forming on the back of his skull as he looked for the nearest shortcut.

"U-UNDYNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Papyrus yelled shocked as he took a step back from the fish monster until realization drew on him. Panicked he looked over to the small human that eyed the new monster curious and Sans who was very pale for a skeleton and sweating a lot.

"You missed your cooking-lesson today!" Undyne yelled before letting a spear appear in her hands. "So you are going to have an even harder trai… wait."

"What are you looking at?" Undyne turned to look and saw the child standing there clutching Sans side. The shorter skeleton was fast to throw the blanket over the child seeing how he did not have enough time to get her through a shortcut.

"WAIT UNDYNE I CAN EXPLAIN!" Papyrus shouted panicked.

"Papyrus… Sans..." Sans hold a hand out in front of the human in an attempt shield her.

"IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Undyne suddenly yelled out pushing the skeletons to the side and throwing the blanket away. Frisk giggled as she looked up at Undyne but her giggling stopped the instant the tip of the spear was pointing at her.

"I am proud of you Papyrus you captured a human. I will over look the fact that you missed your cooking lesson! Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu." Undyne laughed misinterpreting the situation. "I will take over from here and bring them to Asgor for their soul!"

The skeleton was about to interfere when he saw Undyne reach out for the child. Fear and betrayal was what the short skeleton could see in Frisk eyes and only one thought crossed his mind. 'Please no, don't lose your trust in us…'


	5. Of Spears and Friendship

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: I will try to update every week as long as I have internet connection. Appologizes in advance since I believe that this chapter is surely not as good as it could be but I didn't know how else to write it.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Of Spears and Friendship**

Several things started to happen at ones. Sans was in the blink of an eye in front of the little human child one hand outstretched and his right eye glowing blue. Papyrus was clinging to Undynes legs shouting loudly to please listen to him and that the little human was harmless. Undyne, who had stumbled forward in curtesy of Papyrus sudden action, was staring at Sans before her a little stunned yet relieved that her spear impaled the wall and not the short skeleton. She shook her head before glaring at him.

"Get out of the way!" A new spear appeared in her hands as she shook of Papyrus and took stance before Sans. "Asgore needs the human soul. Don't stand in the way of our hopes and dreams!"

The blue light in Sans right eye-socket focused on Undyne as he refused to move to the side. The short skeleton didn't really want to fight her. She was a friend after all but he couldn't let her scare the kid. Also how was he going to get them to be friends if Frisk was scared of the fish woman.

He was about to say something when Papyrus got between the two, staring panicked to and fro between his brother and Undyne. "THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT! CAN'T WE ALL BE FRIENDS?!"

"You know what we need the humans soul for! Six souls we have already, this would be the seventh and last one we need." Undyne stated suddenly rather calmly which was unnerving for both skeletons as she was staring past them at Frisk before shoting Papyrus a disapproving look.

Worst was Sans couldn't really argue with her statement. It was true after all. Seven human souls were needed to break the barrier. That reminded him. How did the kid break the barrier in the first place before?

"U-UNDYNE… ISN'T THERE A DIFFERENT WAY?" Papyrus piped up, Sans could hear the little hope in his voice. The short skeleton was slightly glad to see that in that short amount of time they had spent with Frisk that his brother had already become fond of her.

Both skeletons spared a short moment to look at the small human girl that was now clinging to Sans back hiding her face in it, before they looked back. Undyne too, took a moment to look at the human child. Sans swore he saw something like recognition in the womans eye.

Undynes shoulder sacked for a moment as she looked at Papyrus hopeful face. The short skeleton could see the conflict happening in her mind. He bet that she was feeling some kind of familiarity when she saw Frisk the same kind Papyrus had.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO BRING THE HUMAN TO ASGORE RIGHT? WE CAN KEEP THEM HERE… RIGHT?!" Papyrus continued his voice filled with even more hope. For a moment the short skeleton thought that stars were twinkling in Papyrus eye-sockets.

Undyne shook but suddenly her shoulders tensed as she lifted the spear in her hands. "I will not let our dreams and hopes go to waste! I will bring the humans' soul to Asgore!"

Sans was about to say something seeing how they were getting closer step by step on convincing Undyne when a sound registered in his head. It was the sound of a door being opened and shut in a hurry. It took a moment for the two skeletons and the fish woman to realize what that sound meant.

"THE HUMAN RAN AWAY!" Papyrus suddenly yelled, eye-sockets wide and shock written over his face.

"Tsk what a coward!" Undyne spat before she also run out their door breaking it while doing so.

"U-UNDYNE! WAIT!" Papyrus shouted running after the leader of the royal guards.

Sans stood still for a moment trying to understand what was happening. Frisk had run away. The short skeletons eye-sockets went wide. 'No. If the kid ran way does that mean…'

He was out through one of his short cuts in a matter of seconds, appearing here and there throughout Snowdin and Waterfall. He passed Undyne and Papyrus at some point, when he appeared at the outskirts of Waterfall at his third sentry station he paused. He was breathing hard and leaned onto the side of it.

"Heh… maybe I should train more…" Sans muttered as he leaned more agaisnt the side of the station trying to get his bearings again. His magic level was getting low and he hadn't seen the little human girl anywhere he had appeared. The short skeleton was getting more and more panicked. He did realize that in that amount of time Frisk couldn't have run all that far from their home but he also knew how smart that kid was so she could have hid herself away somewhere.

Also there was that fact about Undyne still wanting to kill the little girl for her soul and even thought his brother was the coolest and best he did not know for sure if Papyrus was convincing enough to stop the fish woman from doing so.

Taking another shortcut Sans appeared near the statue in water fall and was confused for a moment when he heard a music box. The skeleton turned to see that someone had placed an umbrella over it. He blinked before he realized that this might have been Frisks doing.

Taking another short cut to get farther ahead Sans appeared near a bridge. Just as a little monster kid walked right into him falling backwards and looking up at the short skeleton with big eyes.

"Whoa dude where did you come from?"

"Uh hey kid, sorry bout bumping into ya." Sans said rubbing the back of his skull.

"Nah it's k." The monster kid said as he stood up, it glanced at Sans before trying to walk past him. Sans waited a moment before a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey kid? You didn't happened to see another kid here running around in pj's?" It was a long shot but maybe he was lucky enough that this monster child had meet Frisk and maybe he was going to be lucky enough to make it in time.

"D-Dude, are you after my friend too?" The monster kids eyes went wide for a moment as he took a step back. "T-they are my friend! You will have to get through me too!"

Sans grinned hearing that. It looked like despite Frisk running away from them that she still made another friend. "Nah, just trying to keep an eye-socket on my friend." The skeleton answered and watched how relieve washed over the kid.

"They went ahead that way." The monster kid then said nudging his head in the opposite direction it was walking. Sans nodded and turned to leave, waving with one of his bone hands a wordless bye. The monster kid too smiled before it left until it turned around in mild step.

"Greet them from me!" The kid yelled turning with a grin around running, smacking into the ground before standing up and continuing on its way. Sans waited a moment longer, making sure that the kid was nowhere near anymore before he hurried through a short cut.

"Ngaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sans was about to get a heart attack when he stepped out of the short cut. Spears were flying through the air. Little Frisk was standing in the beginning of a long cave way that lead to Hotland. Her soul was floating before her but instead of its calm red color it was glowing green.

"What…"

"Face me head on punk!" Undyne yelled as she started to throw more spears at the human child.

Frisk was looking slightly bruised up and Sans growled as protectiveness washed over him. The light in his right eye-socket turned blue but suddenly Frisk held her hands out a shield appearing before her. Her hands moved to the side, the shield moving with them. Blocking the spears right before they could hit her, right there Sans could see the determination the kid had.

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. You think you are tough punk? Let's see how you will handle this!" Another round of spears appeared around the human child and Sans realized that Frisk wouldn't be able to block them all.

"Not on my watch!" The skeleton muttered his left bone hand stretched out its tip stating to glow blue, in a blink Frisks soul turned blue and Sans moved her around to dodge all the spears.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stop dodging and face me head on!" Undyne yelled frustrated, not noticing the blue glow the human soul had.

The girl only giggled as she watched Undyne lifting a boulder just because she could before smashing it into bits. Undyne blinked at the girls giggling it was somehow very familiar to her as if she had heard it before. Something about this human bothered the monster woman very strongly.

"Strong." The little girl suddenly said looking up at Undyne with determination, for some unknown reasons that made Undyne smile one of her huge smiles.

"You are pretty tough too punk!" Undyne told the kid as she threw another round of her spears, watching how the girl dodged somehow effortlessly.

Sans wasn't sure how to react since he was concentrating on helping the kid avoid the spears. Her soul was still glowing blue thanks to his magic and he was only partly paying attention to what they were saying yet he couldn't help but be slightly relieved since it looked like Frisk was not scared of Undyne as much as he had feared. Also he suspected that the kid knew that it was his magic keeping her save, seeing how she giggled whenever he moved her in the air to avoid a spear.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Papyrus voice ripped Sans out of his concentration as he turned to look at his brother. "WHY IS YOUR RIGHT EYE AND NOT YOUR LEFT ONE GLOWING BLUE?"

"Wha..?" Before Sans could answer the two skeletons heard a cry of pain. The two turned around just in time to see Frisk holding onto her right arm and tears forming in the corner of her closed eyes. Undyne was standing before the child, but her face was not that of a victorious person more like a distressed one and she was only lousily holding on to her spear.

"OH NO THE HUMAN IS HURT!" Papyrus yelled as he rushed forward but stopped as the child stood up again and Sans was fascinated by the determination the child was showing.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Undyne said covering up her distress and grinning at the fact that the child still had the will to face her, something familiar washed over her once again. She lifted her spear. Sans was ready to interfere. Papyrus was also ready to stop Undyne.

Until Frisk did something none of the three expected her to do. Sans was going to pull the girl back with his magic but stopped when she hugged Undynes leg. Undyne took a step back with her human free leg and stared down at the kid hugging her other leg.

"Let go or you will regret it!" Undyne yelled shaking her leg but the child only giggled as she held on tighter. "I told you to let go punk!"

It was the first time Sans noticed that Undyne was using her nickname she always used for Frisk and couldn't help but grin. Papyrus too was smiling. "I KNEW THEY WOULD BECOME FRIENDS!"

"Train me!" and that caught all of them of guard again. The three monsters stared at the child that was still clinging to the fish womans leg. Sans started sweating.

"Training you?" Undyne asked in disbelieve as the child on her leg nodded staring up at her. "HA! Never…"

'Here come the puppy eyes...' Sans thought with his default grin, while wiping the sweat from the back of his skull.

"I would never…"

Papyrus eyes twinkled as he shared a look with his brother. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! MAYBE BECOMING THE HUMANS FRIEND AND TRAINING THEM WILL BE TOO MUCH OF A CHALLENGE FOR HER?"

"Pap… No." Sans words fell on deaf ears as Undyne looked somewhat insulted before turning to Frisk who kept looking up at the fish woman, radiant with determination.

"Grrr… Fine! You want me to train you punk?!" Undyne stomped her foot and the child let go to fall backwards onto the ground giggling. "You will get the hardest training you ever had!"

"And then we will be the best besties ever!" Grabbing the girls head Undyne lifted Frisk up and run back in the direction of Waterfall.

"WAIT! I AM THE HUMANS BESTIE!" Papyrus yelled and was about to run after them as he was yanked back by his cape. "NYEH?! WHAT IS IT BROTHER?"

"Uh.. how safe is training with Undyne bro?" Sans asked as he once again started sweating awaiting his brothers' answer.

"WELL… HER COOKING LESSONS ARE VERY… EXTREM." Sans had a hard time not letting his worry show as he remembered how Undynes cooking lessons usually ended when they lived in Aboveground.

"BUT I BELIEVE THE HUMAN WILL BE FINE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Sans wasn't that sure about this. "ALTHOUGH I DO THINK UNDYNES OBSTACLE COURSE MIGHT BE TOO MUCH FOR THE HUMAN."

Papyrus blinked as his brother had disappeared on the spot. "NYEH?"


	6. Glitches in Space and Time

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: I will try to update every week for real but I don't now which day so it will vary every week. Hope that will be okay. Also don't get used to A/N. I don't really like writing these into Chapters. So don't expect me to answer questions in them please I will only do so if people are confused about story stuff. Also this is not a Daddy-Sans-story, no protective Dad if any of you thought that. Actually... I wanted to put slight shipping into this in later chapters...**

 **An explanation to last chapter:**  
Frisk didn't make it in a matter of time like many of you think. Sans searched through whole Snowdin and Waterfall, means he traveled from place to place and looked for her which also takes time and magic. Like mentioned in the story Sans passed Undyne and Papyrus on some point. So he basicly was just always at the wrong place and didn't notice Frisk moving on. Also Frisk did not meet the dummy nor Napstablock... yet...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Glitches in space and time**

Sans appeared in front of Undynes house just in time to see the monster woman run out her door, Frisks head still in one hand, in the other a huge sword. Not even having the time to let out a frustrated sigh Sans tried to run after them only to once again realize that he maybe should train more as the monster woman was getting farther ahead of him.

"I… never… gonna complain… bout… training… again…" Sans huffed, he already stopped trying to keep up on feet. His right eye glowed in a dim blue light as tried to think about where Undyne was heading too. Where in the world did this woman keep her obstacle course?

Shaking his skull Sans knew he had to follow them. Who knows what could happen if Undyne tries to train little kid Frisk? Now that he thought about it. Didn't Toriel as well as Asgore forbid Frisk to train with Undyne until she was like 14 years old? Facepalming himself Sans cursed, good he needed to stop getting distracted by his thoughts and memories of the other timeline.

Going through a few short cuts Sans ended up next to Undyne who was grinning one of her huge smiles and cheering very loudly. Following the direction she was looking at Sans looked all at what reminded him of Papyrus puzzle he had put right before Snowdin for the human girl but never used… at least in this timeline. If it was possible, Sans bones were getting paler when he saw it though.

Cannons, flamethrower, iron spears, magic spears, axes, hammers, knifes, arrows, sawblades, lasers, a dummy… Sans lost count of all the different 'obstacles'. Also he was fairly sure he had seen the little annoying dog on a rope. Well that would explain how Papyrus had thought of his puzzle, but how in the world did Undyne hide or even build this in the middle of waterfall? And how did she expect a little human girl get through this with a huge sword that was at least 4 times her size?

"COME ON PUNK LIFT THE SWORD IT CAN'T BE THAT HEAVY!" Undyne yelled next to him and Sans flinched a little as he eyed her from the corner of his eye sockets. She still hadn't noticed him. "HUMANS CAN LIFT SWORDS THAT ARE 10 TIMES THEIR SIZE!"

'Where did she…' Sans started to think but stopped. 'Oh right anime.'

'Welp gotta help the kid anyway.' The short skeleton thought still unnoticed as he stepped through a short cut appearing behind one of the pillars in the shadows next to Frisk who by now had managed to move the sword at least 2 inches forward.

The skeleton started to grin mischievously . "This gonna be fun to watch. First, lets make this sword lighter." His right eye glowed a little brighter as he snapped the bone fingers of his left hand. Instantly the sword was getting a pale blue glow as its gravity affection changed.

Frisk nearly stumbled against a spear, eyes wide at the fact that the sword had suddenly lost a lot of weight. Undyne cheered loudly, saying something about that she knew the human was hiding their true power.

Holding the sword up in both her hand the little girl stared up at it before swinging it around a little. She didn't like holding a weapon, since it brought a bad feeling in the back of her mind but it was still fascinating to suddenly be able to lift it. Sans grinned as he watched Undyne, he didn't know how but that woman and the kid were becoming real friends, if he had to fool the leader of the royal guards a little then so be it.

The moment the huge sword stuck to the pillar he was hiding behind startled the skeleton enough to make him taking some steps back. Eye sockets wide he snapped his attention back onto the human who was now dashing past spears and ducking under cannonballs. Sans panicked for a moment before he hurried after her behind the pillars, he had a hard time keeping up with the kid even though he wasn't the one dodging obstacles.

Frisk jumped over a magic spear that crossed the pathway, right when one of her feet touched the ground she curled up to roll past an axe blade that swung into the way from the side. The short skeletons right eye glowed bright blue as he barely managed to slow the axe blade.

"Why would they leave the sword behind." He heard Undyne mutter loudly in the distance before the woman was grinning nearly manically. "Well then get ready for more spears."

Yep, Sans was sure they were giving him a workout instead of training the kid when Undyne made magic spears appear in a fast order and threw them. Breathing heavily the short skeleton managed to redirect a few spears, he cursed when some went past his attention. Lucky enough the kid managed to dodge them but still got little cuts. Sans eye-sockets went pitch black as he became more serious about helping the child. What was Undyne thinking? Was she trying to kill the kid after all?

Half way through the course Sans allowed himself to let out a sigh of relieve as his eye-sockets gained their light back. In the middle of Undynes obstacle course was a dummy placed. Leaning with one hand against the cave pillar next to him Sans eyed the human with a critical eye socket. Only a few scratches, her pj did have a little burned spot but it didn't seem like Frisk was really hurt or had a serious wound.

"YOU CAN DO IT HUMAN!" Taking his attention away from the human girl for a moment Sans looked over at his brother who had just arrived. Undyne was knocking him to the side, yelling not to distract the human at this critical part.

"COME ON PUNK BEAT THE DUMMY ALREADY!" Chuckling Sans watched how Papyrus was now telling Undyne that she was the one distracting the human and soon the two ended up arguing. Neither of the three noticed how Frisk had looked a while at the dummy before trying to walk past it.

"Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!"

Wool was flying through the air and Sans blinked confused when his skull snapped back to look at the human girl, soul floating in front of her and a mad looking dummy that… had eyes. The skeleton was about to help the child until he noticed that he didn't really need to.

Frisk giggled as she dodged the attacks of the dummy easily. Undyne crossed her arms before her chest as she frowned. "Punk don't you know how to attack? The point is to FIGHT and HIT the dummy."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! THE HUMAN DOES NOT FIGHT THAT WAY!" Papyrus commented taking a proud pose and puffing out his chest.

"Oh and you know that because?" Undyne asked rather bored, yet slightly annoyed, glancing at Papyrus.

"BECAUSE I AM THE HUMANS BESTIE!" The tall skeleton declared but was then tackled down by Undyne.

"Wrong! I AM her bestie!"

Sans ignored the two tousling as he kept his attention on the kid and the dummy. It looked like Frisk had everything under control as she dodged its magic attacks easily. But something was not right. He just didn't know what.

Frisk giggled as she sidestepped a single magic attack again. She was waving with her hands but the dummy got only madder. This kept on going for a while. The dummy attacking with his magic alone and the little human girl was waving with her hands.

Suddenly realization stuck Sans. Frisk wasn't waving. She was signing.

[It's a nice day today.]

[I like you. You are funny.]

[Your voice is funny.]

[Is magic hard to control?]

[Do you want to be friends?]

The short skeletons eye sockets went wide. He knew for a fact that Frisk did not know about sign language until they all had started living in Aboveground. After all he was the one who thought the child when they figured she was selectively mute. So how did she know about it when her memories were supposed to be erased through the reset HE did? Also was he imaging it or was his vision on the girl getting fuzzy? Something was seriously wrong here.

Appearing right before the kid Sans flicked his left bone hand to the side, sending the dummy flying thought the room and against a wall. Ending the fight the child was in when the dummy fell into the water with a splash. He turned to look at the child his the light in his eye-sockets turning into pin like dots, yet it was visible that he was worried.

Frisk head hung down, looking at the ground and not facing Sans at all. Her arms were at her side and her little hands were clutching the fabric of the pjs she was wearing. The skeleton looked down at the child for a while longer noting how the sight of her seemed to become slightly more and fuzzier if not static while their surroundings were still sharp. For a moment the static made it seem like she was wearing her striped shirt and not the pj.

"Kiddo?" Sans asked carefully slowly reaching out to put his left hand comfortingly on the child's shoulder but stopped inches away before actually touching. Eyes wide at seeing her image glitch. A shadow appeared behind her and Sans looked up to see a figure in white standing there.

Slowly the white figure seemed to reach out what was supposed to be, Sans guessed, its hand. Not knowing who or what that was Sans eye-sockets turned black as he narrowed them at it. "Don't you dare touch her."

Completely ignored the figure placed its hand on Frisk shoulder where Sans was going to place his. The short skeletons eye-sockets went wide when Frisk and the figure became static and disappeared right before him.

"FRISK?!" The skeleton shouted as he looked around panicked but his surroundings looked normal. Nothing besides the disappeared girl and white figure had a static look or was out of place. That was until he caught sight of Undyne and Papyrus. Both were suspended in the motion of Undyne giving the tall skeleton a noogie but they were… glitching.

Sans couldn't think of a better word to descript them. He was starting to sweat heavily as he hurried over to them by going through a short cut to avoid the rest of the obstacle course but right when he stepped out he had to blink at what he was seeing.

Frisk was standing between the two a few cuts and burns but fine. She was grinning up proudly at Undyne who patted the humans head before lifting her up to give her a noogie. "You did great punk! But next time take the sword with you through it!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled trying to break the monster woman's hold on the child but failing miserable as Undyne let go and gave him a noogie instead causing Frisk to start giggling. "PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

Sans was very confused as he wiped the sweat from his skull. Didn't the kid just disappear in static? Kidnapped by some weird white creature? And weren't his brother and Undyne frozen in time just mere seconds ago?

"Hey kiddo?" The short skeleton addressed the child who looked now up at him with a smile. He felt uncertain about what he was going to do but he needed to know. "Do you know what this means?"

[It's a nice day today. And I am the legendary fartmaster.] Sans signed and watched how Frisk tilted her head confused. She looked up at him and shook her head. He could see that she was not lying. Having known the human child for what felt, for him at least, like years he knew when she was lying and when not by soul.

But that caused him to frown. How had the child used sign language earlier if they didn't know what about it? He had used one of the thing she had signed on purpose after all, plus their secret code word. It confused and worried him. Was something wrong with this timeline?

"SANS? ... SANS I AM TALKING TO YOU!" The short skeleton blinked as he looked up at his brother slightly confused. "Sorry Pap."

Papyrus let out a sigh as he looked at his brother worried. "SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? THE HUMAN SEEMED TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

"Nah, I am fine bro." Sans chuckled a little a try to cover up his confusion and worry. He looked past his brother to see that Frisk was now talking to Undyne or more like listening to the monster woman. His attention was drawn back as Papyrus eye-socked him skeptically. The taller skeleton lifted his hand in a lecturing manner but before he could say anything Undyne suddenly roared and the two skeletons looked over at the woman who was grinning maniacally once again.

"Now it's time for the cooking lesson punk!" And they were gone leaving the two skeletons alone. Papyrus looked back at Sans and the short skeleton could already see that his brother wanted to join them but was to worried to leave him alone.

"Go on bro." Sans grinned. "You don't wanna pas-ta cooking lesson right?"

Papyrus huffed in annoyance but didn't move from his spot. "SANS REALLY? THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE!"

"There is never a butter time." Sans answered innocently.

"I AM SERIOUS!" Papyrus yelled glaring at his brother now.

"Hi Serious. I am Sans." The short skeleton couldn't help but chuckle when his brother stomped his foot in frustration. He paused watching how his brother tried to think of something to say without getting one of his jokes as answer but Sans was faster to speak up.

"Snow worry, bro." He looked up at his brother grinning wide. "I girandole that everything is fine."

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE BROTHER!"

"You are smiling Pap."

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!"

And gone he was. Sans watched how his brother was finally going or more like stomping his way to Undynes cooking lesson. The short skeleton waited a moment longer before he let his grin falter and his right eye started to glow blue.

Slowly he placed his right bone hand over his right eye and looked down at his left one. Something was not right with this timeline. He hadn't noticed but whenever he used his magic seriously or more strongly his right eye was glowing and not his left one if Papyrus hadn't said anything he might have never noticed.

Then there was what had happened earlier. Frisk had used sign language but after that it had look like she didn't know a thing about it. And who was that white figure that made the girl disappear in a static? Yet she didn't disappear. What was happening?

Knowing that a cooking lesson with Undyne was not as dangerous then the obstacle course, Sans took the nearest short cut back to Snowdin and right into his lab. He needed to get answers and if he had to torment a flower for them then so be it.


	7. Do not call THEIR name

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone.**

"0xx00x": these were supposed to be in Wingdings but apparently it does not work on fanfiction...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Do not call HER name**

Frisk punched the tomato before her knocking it over. Unsure the human child looked up at the monster next to her who grinned widely before returning to her own share of vegetables. "THAT'S THE WAY PUNK!"

Papyrus next to her laughed out a loud "NYEH HEH HEH!" As he smashed his vegetables with a bone he had summoned.

The human giggled as smashed vegetables flew around and smacked into their faces. She turned to look up at the fish woman who looked down at her. Undyne grinned when Frisk giggled. "We will scrap that up later for the sauce now let's get to the noodles!"

"Usually I prefer making them myself but today, I will make an exception and we will use store noodles." Undyne slammed an iron pot down on the stove, causing it to dent slightly inwards. Frisk nodded in determination as she grabbed the noodles and drew back her arm. With all her might she threw the noodles into the pot. From behind the two Papyrus somehow managed to throw water into the pot.

"Stir harder punk!" Undyne yelled and Frisk giggled as she held out the spoon to Papyrus who puffed out his chest.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO STIR HUMAN!"

The human child took a few steps back as she watched Undyne and Papyrus. She smiled yet felt like something was missing. Looking around Frisk failed to spot the lazy short skeleton anywhere in Undynes house. She tilted her head to the side in slight confusion.

Suddenly Frisk froze. Her vision blurred a little and she heard a faint voice in the back of her mind. The human child started shivering as she felt like something dark was warping around her. The voice in the back of her mind was slowly getting louder. Pressing her small hands against her ears and shaking her head violently Frisk tried to block it out. She let out a small whimper.

Both Undyne and Papyrus heard it and looked to the child only to see her strange behaving. The two monsters looked at each other and then back at the human with worry and concern. "What's wrong punk?"

"HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY?"

Frisk could hear their voices yet she couldn't fully understand his words the voice in her mind was getting louder. The child's knees buckled and she was on the ground Papyrus was in an instant next to the small human.

"H-HUMAN?!" More whimpers escaped Frisk as she tried to make herself as small as she could and shut her eyes thightly. Papyrus scoped the shivering child up in his arms as he stood up turning to Undyne.

"W-WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Both monsters looked at the whimpering child in Papyrus arms. Undyne looked unsure for a moment but a look of determination crossed her face as she got an idea.

"I know a friend who knows a lot about humans."

A little earlier in Sans laboratory…

Right eye glowing blue, Sans appeared in the middle of his laboratory. Flowey let out a low hiss at his sight but was instantly silent when he noticed the blue flame. The short skeleton and the golden flower stared at each other for a while, one thinking about how to start the interrogation the other partly wanting to insult and threat but at the same time fearing the blue magic.

"You know what is going on." Sans broke the silence with his statement. He didn't need to make it a question. Asriel had told him that they knew partly what was going on.

"And what if I do?" Flowey answered smirking evilly as he tilted his head slightly and Sans decided he didn't like the cocky attitude. The skeleton closed his eyes. He heard the flower chuckling in what seemed to be a victory for Flowey.

Slowly he lifted his left hand out of the pockets of his jacket and snapped with his bone fingers. The Flowers chuckling stopped instantly as a blue glow engulfed it and lifted it into the air. Eyes wide Flowey stared at the skeleton as he levitated in the air.

"Listen here bud." Sans started, his voice low and a slightly threating undertone. "You will spill everything you know now."

"Or what?!" The flower spat not realizing the danger it was in. Sans only slowly opened his eyes. Instead of a blue glow, a blue flame erupted from Sans right eye illuminating all shadows in his lab, yet casting one over the rest of his face.

"Or you are going to have a bad time."

Flowey only stared wide eyed at him, fear crossing his features for a moment before he seemed to catch himself again. 'Friendliness pallets' started to appear around Flowey as his face twisted into a hollow expression. "You think I am scared of you?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH YOU IDIOT!"

Sans raised a skeleton eyebrow at the flower who was still engulf in a blue glow and levitating through his laboratory. Either that flower was insanely stupid or just not aware that Sans clearly had the advantage here.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The skeleton decided Flowey was insanely stupid. Friendliness pallets were aimed at him but Sans didn't even sweat as he dodged them. He swiped his left hand to the right and the flower was slammed into a wall, though Sans made sure he did not damage the flower pot. Angered hissing was heard but the skeleton ignored it as he swiped his hand to the left turning the pot 180° and slamming the flower into the opposite wall head first.

"Sill not willing to cooperate?" The skeleton asked lazily eyeing the flower as Flowey growled at him. More Friendliness pallets appeared shooting in his direction. "DIE!"

Sans shrugged before slamming the flower a few more times head first into walls, the ground and the ceiling. A threated feeling of familiarity crawled in the back of Sans mind. The skeleton wavered a little before he stood strong again. Images… Memories flashed before him and his bone hand froze in mid movement. He tried to ignore it and shook his skull staring with the blue light in his eye at Flowey. The flower had stopped inches away from the wall due to Sans frozen movement earlier.

"Come on bud, my patience is wearing thin here. You know how this will end if you don't spill the dirt." The skeleton muttered out. His mind partly hanging in the past, in his mind eye he saw the image of a bloody Frisk before him. Sans shook his skull once more. Not a bloody Frisk, but Chara. The skeleton could practically feel the tension in his bones as he stared with black eye-sockets at the flower.

"LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT JUST YOU WAIT!" Instead of Flowey, Sans saw Chara.

He reacted without thinking. Hearing a flower pot breaking into shards Sans blinked as he saw the flower pot broke and in pieces as well as the flower pinned to the wall with bones by his leafs, eyes wide in fear.

"Look here you pest plant." Sans voice was thick with a dangerous undertone as he closed his eye-sockets. A Gaster Blaster was materializing behind him hovering over his head. He did not plan on firing it at the flower but the fear he saw was something he was going to use to get his answers.

"I am sick of your lies and I am sick of your threats." Bones appeared and shot forward, implementing themselves into the wall inches away from Flowey.

"You better tell me what is happening in this timeline or…" Sans only opened his right eye-socket. The blue flame reappearing burning brighter and stronger than it had before, bringing the strange feeling from days ago back with it along with memories and images he wanted nothing more than to forget. Taking a deep breath Sans ignored them as he continued.

Pointing with his thump at the Gaster Blaster over his head Sans shrugged as his grin became sinister. His left arm was now stretched out to the side, his face getting a slightly shadowed by the charging light of the beam yet partly light by the blazing blue fire in his right eye. "Welp… you better hope I miss."

He waited. Minutes seemed to pass as the flower stared wide eyed at his Gaster Blaster. He felt that it had charged enough and was ready to be fired at any moment. When Floweys head dropped, slowly the skeleton lowered his left arm, but the charging light stayed.

"Go on…" Sans had to strain his hearing to catch the flowers whispering. "Kill me."

The blue fire in Sans right eye-socket vanished as he stared at the flower emotionless and default grin in place. The instant the blue flame disappeared, so did the strange feeling as well as the unwanted memories and images. He didn't forget them but it was suddenly very easy to push them into the far back of his mind.

"What does it matter? You all are trying to stop the game." Flowey continued lifting his head only a little, empty humor in his voice.

"What game?" Sans asked his eye-sockets pitch black now. The Gaster Blaster vanished behind him.

The flower only hollowly chuckled. "What game? Mine of course. Why do you think I made the kid reset so often? Why do you think I called out her name? As long as the kid resets this game will never end and I will be the only winner!"

The skeleton didn't move as he watched the flowers face getting more and more hollow and empty. "I will kill them no matter how often I have too! I will never let her have a happy ending not her and not Frisk! This is my game! My world! MY WIN!"

Sans eye-sockets narrowed as Flowey started to laugh, the flowers face twisted more and more into something sinister and evil as resentment, hate and anger crossed his features. "You know what? If I wanted I could destroy all your oh-so-great efforts in protecting that stupid human!"

The skeletons left arm shot up again as his fingertips started to glow blue a bad feeling started in the back of his mind. "He thinks he can keep her away. Away from your precious human girl. Away from a fragile soul. But you know what?!"

Floweys face had twisted into something not recognizable. Bones appeared around Sans as he was ready to attack the flower, he wouldn't kill it yet but if he had to he would bring him as close to death as he could.

"All I have to do is call HER name. Everything you worked for would be gone! FOREVER!" Sans eye-sockets went wide, he stumbled forward trying to reach the soulless flower in time.

"DO YOU HEAR ME CH-" Static washed over Sans as he froze in place. His whole body was shaking as he slowly moved to stand and looked around in the black void he was in.

Flowey had disappeared and was replaced by the white figure that had seemingly kidnapped little Frisk earlier. Still trying to digest everything the flower had just tried to do, Sans did not look forward to returning.

Slowly the white figure hold out one its hands. Registering that movement Sans took a step back, holding out his left hand but nothing happened. Blinking the Skeleton glanced behind him to find that he didn't summon his gaster blaster or any bones for that matter. A little panicked Sans tried to reach for his magic but couldn't not a single bone appeared. The white figure moved its hand closer to the skeleton, urging Sans to look at it.

"00x x0x0. xx0 x00x." (1)

The skeleton blinked. The white figure nudged its hand once more forward but did not move closer. Finally Sans took notice of the light red glow in its hands, a transparent red soul was floating there.

"What…" The short skeleton reached out for it but the white figure was quick to pull back refusing for Sans to get any closer to the transparent soul.

"X0 xx0 0xxx0. X0xx0 x0x 0xx 0xx0x0xx." (2)

"Who are you?" Sans finally asked but the white figure only shook what looked to be its head.

Suddenly the white figures head snapped to the side and its body started to tremble. Slowly it pulled back the transparent red soul, nearly cradling it in its arms. It seemed to turn back to Sans and the skeleton felt the strange feeling in the back of his mind again as well as the feeling of a bad foreboding.

The figures head seemed to look down its side down at something and Sans followed curious with the light in his eye-sockets. Slowly he looked down the white figures other hand and noticed a black chain. The chain was warped around its arm, following the chain saw that the white figure was holding a familiar hand. The chain was warped around it too.

"0xx xxx0 0x x0 0xx0 xx0 x0x0xx0 0xx." (3)

The skeletons eye-sockets went wide as static washed over him before he could glance at the person the familiar hand belong too only to find himself in his laboratory again. Flowey was staring at him from his shelf again a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Are you brain death?" The flower suddenly asked as he eyed the skeleton carefully.

"Huh?" Sans blinked. Hadn't he pinned that flower on a wall? Also he was fairly sure he had smashed that flower pot. He looked around his lab. Everything looked fine, nothing destroyed by bones of friendliness pallets.

"Wait I forgot you don't own a brain you IDIOT!" Flowey yelled now slightly irritated that he was being ignored. The flower growled as he didn't get a reaction out of the short skeleton. Flowey opened his mouth to yell out another insult at the skeleton but blinked as his mouth was taped shut, a glowing blue light staring at the flower close up.

"If you know what's good for ya bud. You better keep that mouth of your shut forever. I don't understand completly what just happened bu-" Whatever Sans was about to say was cut short by the ringing of his phone.

The short skeleton shot Flowey another glare before he looked at the small electronic device in his bone hand to see who was calling him. Flicking it open he hold it against his skull. "Sup b-."

"SANS! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN! WE ARE BRINGING-" Sans didn't hear the rest of Papyrus slightly panicked yelling as the phone dropped onto the ground.

* * *

(1) 'You save. Will help.'

(2) 'Do not touch. These are her memoris.'

(3) 'You need to go back and protect her.'


	8. Suspicious Friends, Forgotten Fears

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: Happy new year everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Suspicious Friends, Forgotten Fears**

While rewatching Mew Mew Kissy Cuty Alphys certainly didn't expect her crush to burst through her door, followed by a tall skeleton who carried a small human in his arms. She also didn't expect her crush to ask the scientist to help the small human since Undynes job is to hunt them. It wasn't helping that Undyne told Papyrus that she was an expert when it came to humans because of all the historical books and videos she had when all they were nothing but mangas and animes.

Alphys practically trembled with nervousness when Undyne looked expectant and hopeful at her while Papyrus eyes were also radiant with hope. She couldn't help but give in when she directed the skeleton to place the small child on her bed on the upper level.

"I… uhm…" The scientist didn't really have any idea what she should do. She knew that she couldn't relay on animes or mangas to help the small child. Alphys grimaced when she heard a small whimper from the child. It was her lucky day that Mettaton wasn't around. The dinosaur couldn't image the chaos that could break out if her friend was here.

"…uhm… j-just…" carefully Alphys placed her hand over the childs head, stroking it a little and it seemed like Frisk was relaxing slowly. The scientist eyes light up for a moment in determination. Even if she didn't really know how, she was going to help the human child.

"I-I n-need to give t-the human a c-checkup. P-Please w-wait down s-stairs." She turned to the others, for the first time also noticing the short skeleton which caused a little panic to raise in her. Sans looked from the child on the bed over to Alphys who was nervously fiddling around with her hands. His eye-sockets were pitch black as he watched Alphys every move, making the poor monster even more nervous than she already was.

"SANS?" Papyrus called from the stairs that lead to the lower level were Undyne already had gone to. But Sans didn't move. He was standing next to the bed by Frisks head and refused to leave her side. If it was for Alphys' or Frisks safety he didn't know. But he couldn't just leave when there was a change that the child was no longer their Frisk but someone else everyone feared.

He knew that Alphys was startled by the fact that Undyne more or less stormed into her home and wanted her to help the human child. Papyrus had placed the child on a bed on the upper level off Alphys home and Sans had arrived were the dinosaur monster had ask for them to go downstairs. Needless to say he was aware that he had given the poor scientist a scare when she turned around and saw him. He had a small hunch on why but didn't want to be suspicious of his friend.

"Fine." With these words Sans slowly walked over to the moving stairs, giving Alphys one last look before going down. He leaned against the wall his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket and eyes slightly closed. He could feel Papyrus curious gaze but the tall skeleton didn't ask anything which he was thankful for.

Slight shuffling was heard and the short skeleton knew that Aplhys was trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know how much he could trust her yet. After all she used to help Frisk out in other timelines when it came to Mettaton but he also knew that she did experiments with liquidated 'determination'.

He didn't judge her on that. After all they both had worked with a certain skeleton on it and both of them were the only ones that remembered him most likely because of that. But that made him wonder if the shy scientist was aware of different timelines too.

Crashes were heard from upstairs, the short skeletons eyes snapped open while Papyrus and Undyne exchanged curious yet worried looks. More crashes were heard and then the sounds of drills as well as other various mechanics. Pushing himself of the wall Sans eye-lights stared up at the upper level.

"UHM DO YOU THINK DOCTOR ALPHYS CAN FIX THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked unsure looking from his brother to the upper level to Undyne and then back at his brother.

"Of course she can!" Undyne stated crossing her arms and grinning smugly as all the noises stopped. "If anyone can fix the punk than it's her!"

"T-the human is okay." Alphys stuttered coming down a few minutes later. She shot Sans a nervous look before giving Papyrus and Undyne a small smile. "T-they a-are just exhaust a-and n-need-"

Papyrus cheered loudly not letting the dinosaur monster finish her sentence. He rushed upstairs, followed soon by Undyne. Sans could hear in the distance that the two were getting into another argument. Alphys had one hand in a motion that looked like she wanted to stop the two but didn't have the courage for it.

"W-wait s-she needs r-rest." Sans eye-sockets went black for a moment before he looked over at the scientist with his default grin in place.

"So the kid is okay now?" A little startled Alphys nodded, clearly uncomfortable to be alone with the short skeleton and he felt slightly bad for making her this nervous.

"T-they are." Sans nodded and started to walk to the moving stairs.

"Uhm… t-there is something I… uhm…" the short skeleton stopped to look over his shoulder to the scientist who stared at the ground. "…t-there are traces of… of… t-time an-anomaly on her…"

"…d-did t-they…" Slowly Alphys looked up, worry written all over her face. "Did she travel through time…?"

The skeleton turned now fully to the scientist watching her quietly. The air around the two was slowly getting tense. Maybe Sans did have a reason to be suspicious of his friend after all…

Frisk heard muffled voices. She couldn't tell if the darkness that clouded her mind was the cause or not. All she knew was that she no longer felt like it was suffocating her. The strange voice she had heard earlier had disappeared as if nothing happened yet her mind still felt cloudy.

The small human child couldn't tell what was happening around her. Everything seemed to fade together into one woozy, cloudy, dizzy picture, all sounds turned into a strange buzz in her ears. Nothing was clear to her anymore, everything was confusing yet clear at the same time.

"You really hate me that much?" Frisk head snapped to the side to see her goat mother, wounded and falling to her knees. The child screamed, trying to reach her goat mother.

"N-no! I DON'T!" Frisk trembled when Toriel turned into dust. Fear was gripping her heart as she slowly stepped back from the pile of dust. Her foot bumped into something and the child turned around scared.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN!" Frisk fell backwards as she saw Papyrus head looking at her. Tears welled up in their eyes and a chocked sob escaped them as he too turned into dust and disappeared.

"N-no… don't go…" Frisk held back a sob and closed her eyes tightly.

"This world will live on!" the human childs head turned to the side hopeful looking up at her new monster friend who grinned widely. For a moment the tears stopped. But then the image of Undyne started to melt away her grin looking pained.

"NO!" Frisk hurried to up to get to her friend to help her in anyway but she was too late. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried. Her crys echoed inside the empty darkness, but nobody came.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Scared of what she was going to see next Frisk slowly turned to see Sans. His eyes were closed and he seemed calm. Slowly Frisk wiped away a few tears and gathered the courage to step closer to him.

"Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming…" the child stopped a few feet away from the skeleton and reached out a hand to him.

"On days like these. Kids like you…" Sans eye-sockets opened only to be pitch black. Scared Frisk took a step back, her whole body trembling. "…should be burning in hell."

Fear overtook the childs heart and they stepped away from the short skeleton. She bumped into something, slowly they looked at what was behind them and a scared whimper escaped her lips. Right behind her stood someone who looked just like her, but her cheeks were rosy colored yet her skin was pale, her sweater was green with yellow stripes. Though what scared Frisk the most, where the glowing red eyes and the creepy smile that graced their face. A hand shot out and grabbed Frisk wrist firmly. A knife seemed to glow in the darkness.

Panicked the child tried to get away, she struggled trying to free her wrist but was to weak. The scared child closed her eyes fearing what was going to happen, not noticing how the grip around her wrist disappeared. She made herself as small as she could, trembling with fear as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. But nothing happened.

Slowly she felt how someone patted her head for a moment and Frisk thought that she could hear Sans voice telling her that everything was alright now, yet she didn't feel that way. Something deep inside her seemed to be wrong yet it seemed right at the same time. Slowly all the fear and grief she had felt melted away causing her to more and more relax into the touch.

All the images of earlier started disappear from her mind and slowly the child wondered why she had been crying only seconds ago. Slowly Frisk opened her eyes and there stood a teenage girl. Confused Frisk tilted her head to the side as the older girl smiled and crouched down to her level wiping away all traces of tears that had been there. That was when Frisk took notice that this teenage girl was wearing a stripped sweater that looked awfully a lot like the one she owned.

"You don't need to fear them or her. All we need is the strength of our soul." Frisk blinked she opened her mouth to say something but the older girl had already disappeared. Slightly frustrated and even more confused Frisk stomped her foot in a very childish manner, crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"I forgot how god it felt to be just a child." Frisk turned to the side to see the teenage girl standing there her arms behind her back and smiling brightly. She turned around spreading her arms out. The darkness around Frisk changed and suddenly she stood next to the older girl who looked up at a star filled sky. "Sans always loved the night sky. It really is beautiful. I wonder if he still loves it."

Frisk stared a moment longer at the starry sky before she looked at the older girl, slowly the child opened her mouth to say something but the older girl was faster.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions but I can't answer them." The older girl once again patted the childs head who puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "I am nothing more than a mmmh…"

Frisk watched how the older girl stopped and placed a hand on the childs shoulder crouching down once more. "I guess you can call me an imaginary friend that is built of memories, you are not allowed to remember and a friend here to protect our soul."

"Not allowed…" Frisk hand flew to her throat, her voice was hoarse from the crying. The older girl gave her a soft smile.

"Everything will be answered with time." Frisk plopped down on the ground crossing her arms, turning her head to the side not looking at the older girl. The older girl only giggled.

"We have a lot of great friends and we will find a lot more, Frisk." The childs head turn to look at the teenanger but instead of the other girl frisk saw a transparent heart floating held by a white figure.

Curious the child reached out to them but instead Frisk sat up in an unknown bed her hand outstretched. She blinked a few times still confused, the child pouted a little before she was tackled into a hug by a tall skeleton. Faintly she could hear a giggle in the back of her mind that sounded a lot like her own yet it was far more mature somehow.

A frustrated hiss echoed through Sans laboratory. Flowey stared at the phone on the floor. The faint yelling of Papyrus was replaced with the monotone dial tone quite a while ago. The flowers head turned to look around the room. His eyes narrowed at nothing as he felt great frustration within him, from being trapped in a flower pot as well as being muted by tape. But even so he knew… someone had messed with time and Flowey could feel it in every cell of his flowery body.

Was it the kid? Or maybe… the short skeleton? Flowey couldn't really tell like he usually could. Someone must have loaded a safe or something similar to that. He was sure that something had happened or was supposed to happen yet Flowey for the first time in his whole existence couldn't remember.

He always knew when a child reseted, or loaded a safe file. Having once had that power himself had given him the knowledge of when it happened. Well unless someone pulled a true reset on him. Shaking his head the flowers narrowed eyes turned into a heated glare. Someone was messing with his game and he didn't like that at all. Besides the way the skeleton had reacted and taped his mouth. Flowey knew that he must have said something to anger the lazy bonesack, something that must have been so bad that there was a need to mess with time.

A muffled chuckle was heard through the tape as Flowey's eyes turned hollow. 'Even if I don't remember, I will find a way to kill them all!'


	9. Selfishness controls Tools

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Selfishness controls Tools**

Dark, darker yet darker. A darkness that kept growing. Shadows that cut deeper. A place that was never meant to be found. A place that no one should have known about. That was the black abyss, how he started calling it, the place they were trapped in. All that were erased gathered in this strange place and he was one of them. Yet he was different from everyone else that was trapped here. After all, he was shattered across time and space.

Time and space, those no longer held a meaning here. Yet they still had so much importance. He looked at the small human child kneeling before him, ramming their fist that clutched a knife into the blackness that seemed to be ground. He sensed great frustration from the human. Slowly the black goo of this place clung onto the humans, climbing their body and trying to absorb them, like all the erased beings that had given up.

"Give… Up…" It was an effort to change his voice so much that it was understandable for the human before him, even if it sounded more and more like static. He knew his efforts in stopping this child weren't genuine, like this human he longed to be freed from this black cage.

The childs head snapped up. Red glowing eyes stared into his dark eye-sockets. 'Determination' became radiant as the white half soul burst from their chest. The black goo that clung to them disappeared. He tilted his head slightly, studying the human child as they stood up a maniac grin on their face.

"You won't be able to keep me here forever…" The child chuckled darkly, their head tilted sideways, bangs covering the eyes yet the red glow was still visible. He only shook his head to their false accusation. Their laughter ringed through the blackness. "I will just wait for next time…"

Shaking his head, he watched as the child started playing with their knife. He had spent long enough in the black abyss, watching the outside world pass by, to know that this human child was planning something. He knew for him time had stopped, yet was moving. How long had it been since that child appeared in the black abyss? How much time had passed outside?

The white half soul sunk back into the chest of the human child as they chuckled darkly, staring up at him. A mute sigh escaped him as he phased to the side, avoiding the childs restless attacks. Curses were heard and he turned to watch once more how the darkness tried to swallow them, binding the human onto black wall of goo.

He felt the shadows creep closer, wanting to cut even deeper than they already had. He floated closer to the human. This child had far more 'determination' than he had originally thought. It made him wonder, was what he was doing really okay? His reasons weren't genuine after all but slightly selfish.

"What are you trying to accomplish anyway?! Once I gain control everything will die!" The child yelled ripping her arms out of the goo. He floated away, gaining some distance between them yet never took his eye-sockets of the child.

His mouth opened to say something the human would understand but then he closed it and smiled sadly. The child stared at him as they freed themselves. Their half soul bursting from their chest as it was apparently the only thing that kept the black goo away from them.

Their red glowing eyes narrowed at him and he frowned when they smirked. "I know what you are doing…"

The smirk on the childs face turned into a creepy smile before they burst into a maniac laugh throwing their head back as they looked crazily at him, pointing the knife in their hand at him. "You aren't any better than I am!"

Sans couldn't help but grin as the small human tried to drag him along as Papyrus was already far ahead of them shouting that he was going to prepare a plate of spaghetti for them. They had gotten the okay from Alphys to take the human home when Undyne decided to stay back with the scientist. He chuckled lightly, it was only a matter of time till the two would end up together with or without the kids help.

Yet the short skeleton couldn't shake off the suspicious feeling about his scientist friend. He had been lucky to avoid answering her question though. It was all thanks to his brother calling them when Frisk woke up that he didn't end up questioning the nervous scientist of what she knew.

It wasn't like he wanted to avoid it. Sans kind of hoped that Alphys would be able to help a little but then again, was he really okay with involving her? It would mean that he would let her in on a few of his own workings. After all there was a reason he had his own secret lab. Then again… he did leave her a message… in Wingdings. If she figures it out he knew he was going to meet her by his lab sooner than later and that they were finally going to have a talk. A talk he had pretty much avoided in every other timeline.

'For now though…' Sans thought as he looked down his arm were an excited little Frisk was tugging on his jacket in an attempt to make him walk faster while staring at a text message from her upgraded phone, giggling every now and then. 'I am thankful that she helped.'

"Kiddo, look up or..." The short skeleton said in good humor as the child stumbled over her own feet falling flat on their face. "…you will fall for me."

The giggle that escaped little Frisk made Sans smile. The relieve that she hadn't change was a great one when he had found her getting her breathing cut off by Papyrus yet still laughing. The short skeleton knew all too well how the other kid was missing a funny bone. Her laughing was all he needed for relieve to wash over him. If the kid had stopped laughing and were no longer their Frisk… he didn't want to know what he would have done.

The skeleton was brought out of his thoughts by even harder tugging on his arm. He looked down at the child to see them holding up their phone screen for him to see a picture of papyrus with a plate of spaghetti he placed sunglasses on as well as on his bicep. The skeleton chuckled as the child grinned up at him before turning back to leave a 'thumps up' on Papyrus photo.

A few hours and a slightly uneatable plate of spaghetti later, a selfish thought crossed Sans mind as he watched the happy little human girl working on new puzzles with papyrus. Couldn't he just keep her with them? She could stay with them forever, growing up into the wonderful teenage girl he knew under his and his brothers' care. There was no need to leave the Underground right? After all, the child wasn't showing any signs that they wanted to leave and if needed he was sure that he could get Toriel to leave the ruins.

Shocked over his own thoughts, Sans shook his skull. His grin faltered slightly. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else and most off all it wouldn't be fair to Frisk. Yet he knew that the current Frisk didn't have any knowledge about the barrier but she was aware that there was a need for a human soul for something. 'No thanks to Undyne for that…' The skeleton thought grimly, but the thought of just keeping Frisk with them was too tempting…

A yawn escaped Sans as he leaned more into the couch, the TV was switched on and he felt how the small child snuggled up next to him, leaning on his arm. "Hey kiddo… finished working on puzzles?" He would have to think about this more later.

Frisk nodded against his arm. The eye lights in his eye-sockets moved to look at the child that was staring at the Mettaton show. Papyrus soon plopped down in the empty space next to Frisk happy to see if favorite show on TV, pointing out every now and then something to the small human between them. Sans couldn't help but chuckle when once again after a while both, his brother and the human girl, were asleep. Carefully he shifted the human child so that she was now leaning against his brother.

Standing up he placed a blanked over them. Once more he felt like everything could just stay like it was right now. Frisk living with them seemed so natural already. It was a selfish thought, and the short skeleton knew that. He shook his head glancing at them once more before stepping thought a shortcut. Instead of appearing right inside his lab he appeared outside by the door right behind the house. He wasn't really surprised when he saw Alphys, wearing heavy winter coat against the cold, waiting by the door.

"So you figured it out?" Sans asked lazily, he knew the question was pointless but he didn't want any tension to build up from staying quiet already.

"I-I did." The scientist stuttered out glancing from the ground up at him. With default grin in place the skeleton motioned to the door. "Welp, it's time for a talk then…"

Alphys nodded and turned to the door. The skeleton didn't move to unlock it and Alphys nervously looked at him. Sans chuckled as he grabbed onto Alphys arm and dragged her a few steps along only for them to suddenly stand in his secret laboratory.

"W-what…?" Still a little confused from finding herself in Sans lab, Alphys took a look around while taking off the heavy winter coat. Once her eyes landed on a glaring flower she gasped and took a shocked step back. "T-the flower…."

Sans eye-sockets went pitch black. "You know this weed?"

He ignored the glare Flowey was sending him and solemnly focused on the scientist that looked ashamed down at the ground. The suspicion he had rose as he watched his friend. If she knew Flowey, did that mean she was already involved? Did that mean that she had lied to them all, not only about the true lab but about even more?

"I-I…" Alphys didn't know what to say. She clearly recognized that flower. It was the one that disappeared from the true lab one day. The one she had chosen as candidate. The one that came from the outside world… the one she interjected with 'determination'.

"How much do you really remember?" Sans suddenly asked, he wanted to know her connection to the flower but he would save that for later for now he needed to know how much she knew about the timelines, and if she maybe too remembered them.

"R-remember?" Alphys stuttered unsure, her eyes kept glancing at the flower as multiple thoughts raced through the royal scientist head.

"Okay let me rephrase that…" Sans started his eye sockets closing. "How did you know the human was a she? And what do you know about her time anomaly? Her time traveling?"

One of Alphys hands flew up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with a sudden understanding. "S-so she did t-travel through time…"

Sans opened his eye-sockets staring at the scientist before him. She still didn't answer his question yet but what she said sounded… like with his question, he was the one that had cleared a suspicion that Alphys had.

"I-I… had dreams." Alphys finally confessed, playing with her fingers while staring at the titled ground. "D-dreams of e-events that n-never happened… d-dreams of t-things that h-happened similar… d-dreams of the f-future…"

The dinosaur took a nervous gulp still not looking up. "I… never k-knew… I thought… t-they were… b-because… but t-they… everything r-really happened… at l-least once, r-right?"

Alphys finally looked up and Sans only nodded, knowing that she was talking about different timelines. He didn't know what he should think about this, but he knew for sure now that he wasn't the only one that remembered the other time lines. Of course there was Flowey but Sans didn't really count that evil plant, since it didn't provide any help. Also there was Frisk, but she didn't have her memories this time around and Sans would prefer for it to stay like that at least a little bit longer.

"T-the time we lived A-aboveground… w-we were all h-happy so w-why?" Alphys said unsure. She tried to connect the dots. If all the strange dreams she had were memories of past timelines, why were they in the Underground when they had managed to get out at least once. After all she did have a few dreams of an older human watching Animes with her and Undyne, or just spending time with them. Then there were the memories of the child killing everyone, were they also memories? If yes was the child she help dangerous then?

"That pest killed her." Sans only answered pointing over his shoulder at the flower that seemed to chuckle evilly despite the tape that muted him. "Not completely sure how but the reset that happened this time was caused by me."

Alphys stared at the skeleton her eyes wide for a moment before she looked down once more deep in thoughts. "Y-you r-reseted?"

"Yup." Sans answered leaning with his back against his shelf. "A reset turns the time back to the moment the kiddo fell into the Underground. I am pretty sure the kid isn't able to reset anymore because I caused this one."

Alphys nodded as she thought more about this. "B-but t-the time a-anomaly o-on her…"

Sans shrugged. "She used to be able to SAVE and LOAD. Not sure if she still can do that. Haven't seen any signs that the kid did that."

"T-the traces of t-time anomaly… h-her collapsing…" Sans rose a skeleton eye-brow and the scientist mumbling.

"What do ya think doc?" The short skeleton asked the light returning to his eye-sockets, even if they didn't really talk about what he had in mind, it looked like the royal scientist was on his side and even willing to help.

"T-they must have t-turned back i-in time…" Alphys mumbled still a little unsure. "T-that w-would explain t-the traces. If… not… t-then someone m-must have u-used this p-power against her w-will…uhm it would e-explaining why she c-collapsed…"

"So…" Sans pushed himself of the shelf, hands stuffed in his pockets as the light in his eye-sockets became small pin like dots. Flowey too stopped in his glaring to look curious at the scientist. "You're saying someone is controlling the kid?"

The female scientist shook her head. "N-not controlling b-but using t-them… uhm… her power… like uhm… like a tool…"


	10. Dreams, Memories and meeting Mettaton

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Dreams, Memories and... meeting Mettaton**

The universe was huge. Frisk understood that now better than ever. Who knew that just laying on the floor could bring so much inner peace? The child glanced at their ghostly friend and smiled brightly at him when he too glanced at them. A small smile appearing on Napstablocks face. The child smiled even brighter at him before looking back up, they let out a contend sigh and closed their eyes relaxing more.

Humming filled her ears and the child opened her eyes to look at Shyren. Frisk tilted her head in confusion but then started to hum too. Shyren and the human child had been humming a nice tune that slowly had turned into singing at some point. How Frisk knew that monster next to her was called Shyren? She didn't know and right now she didn't care either. The child just had too much fun.

The two kept on singing. Slowly monsters gathered around them. Sans appeared out of nowhere holding toilet paper, he sold as tickets. The impromptu concert gained more and more fans as Shyren and Frisk gained more and more trust in their singing. Their song turned into a parting one and ended with the child giggling and smiling up brightly at Shyren.

Waving to the monster she walked on, her feet taking her to a store where she stared curious at an older monster that looked a little like a turtle. The child smiled up at him as she listened to his talking.

"King Fluffybuns?" Frisk blinked for a moment before she smiled, both of her hands placed on the counter as she peered over it at Gerson, in curiosity and excitement. "He's a friendly, happy-go-Lucky kind of guy… If you keep walking around long enough, you'll probably meet him. He loves to walk around and talk to people."

Confused the child tilted their head to the side looking up at the old and wise turtle like monster, mumbling 'Fluffybuns' in confusion.

"Eh?" The turtle looked a little put out of place before chuckling lightly. "Why do I call Dreemur 'Fluffybuns? Oh, that's a great…."

"I don't get it." A voice echoed into the emptiness and the image of Frisk and Gerson fated away, the window into the childs dream disappearing from his sight. Slowly he turned, staring at child wearing a green sweater with yellow strips. They stared down at the black chain that bound them to the white figure next to them. In a flash everything around them turned black and a red transparent soul floated before the two slowly turning into a teenage girl wearing a purple sweater with pink strips. The child frowned looking up at the white figure. "I thought you were a memory keeper not giver…"

" _0xxx x000 x0xx 00x0 0xx x000 xx0x0x 0xx…_ " (1) The white figures strange voice rung through the air as static washed over him for a moment. The teenage girl tilted her head in confusion and worry, signaling that she didn't understand anything while the child huffed in frustration.

"I know you can talk normally!" They crossed their arms and glared up at the white figure who only shook what was his head. The childs face grew red with slight anger when the older girl laughed lightly, she crouched down and patted the younger childs head.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY?!" The child yelled, stunning the teenager for a moment. They turned hastily, the chain clinking in the air as they pointed at the white figure. "WHY?! WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME JUST DISAPPEAR! WHY ARE YOU HURTING YOURSELF BY KEEPING ME?!"

Tears started to stream down the childs face and the teenage girl didn't hesitated to comfort them. She hugged the shaking child and stroked their head. "I… don't want to…"

Slowly the teenage girl looked up at the white figure with a sad smile. "They… they are their memories aren't they?"

The white figure didn't say anything, his form was glitching and he could feel the darkness pulling. He only stared down at the two, his free hand reaching over to his other, carefully stroking the chain that bound the child.

"You know…" The teenage girl started her form slowly turning transparent the child in her arms looking up at the older girl. "I'm sure… I… We… wouldn't mind not being able to remember…"

"X x0x00." (2) The white figure reached out for the two as his form glitched, his whole body portraying the image of a skeleton dressed in black only for a second before returning into the complete white form. " **X00** 0xx0x0 xxx0 0x X0 x00x0." (3)

"I wish I could understand you…" The teenager said as she stood up patting the childs head next to her. The older girl fated away, returning into her soul-like form. The red transparent heart floated towards him and landed in his free hand.

"Even you won't be able to stay shattered, separated from your other half, forever…" The child murmured as they looked down. Slowly they walked up to the white figure, hugging his side. "Not everyone can be saved… especially me… You should just return to _Wingdings_. Save yourself… You Idiot… _Aster_. "

It had been a few days since his talk with Alphys and currently Sans was having some kind of staring contest, face to face, with the flower named Flowey. Frisk was at Alphys lap today. The scientist wanted to do some harmless test with the human girl just to make sure that Frisk was really okay and the short skeleton didn't mind that. He trusted her more now seeing how she really wanted to help the little girl, especially with the knowledge of her dreams being memories.

Also it was good for the little human girl to spent some time with someone else then only him and his brother, especially when he had kept the girl indoors for two days to watch her behavior. It hadn't looked like Frisk had minded that, no it even seemed like the child had enjoyed the time they spent watching TV, exchanging puns, napping, eating ineatable pasta. Sans made a note to himself to take the girl to Grillby's for something eatable when he is going to get her from Alphys'.

Bringing his attention back at the glaring flower that still refused to cooperate, the short skeleton tried to come up with a conclusion that this flower was the one that used Frisks 'time-powers'. Yet no matter how much he thought about it, Flowey wasn't the one. For all he knew the shift in time must have happened right before the weed could finish what he said.

Which ruled the flower out, after all he had intented to destroy the skeletons efforts. Sans blinked, leaning away from the flower that looked very suspicious at him. "If it weren't you…"

Flowey seemed to snort at that accusation and turned away but kept watching the skeleton from the corner of his eyes. Sans expression turned thoughtful as he frowned. "The static…"

Turning around sharply Sans went to a table that was on the other side. Papers, notes and blueprints were scattered all over it and the skeleton swiftly searched through a few. Sometimes he added something and other times he crumpled the paper and threw it over his shoulder.

The soulless flower watched him curious. He too wanted to know who was messing with time. If anyone was allowed to mess with the human child than it was him and no one else, he thought glaring at nothing in particular. Before staring at the bottom of the shelf he was placed on, he still needed to find a way out of this hideous flower pot first.

Minutes passed by, Sans muttering was lowly heard every now and then, rustling of paper, scratching of a pen on paper, the crumbling of paper that was thrown away. Slowly minutes turned into hours until the short skeleton slammed his hands down on the table startling the soulless flower for a moment.

"The white figure!" Sans declared not looking at the flower but at the final piece of paper in his hands. He could make sense for this conclusion. The white figure had appeared out of nowhere, seemingly kidnapping Frisk and when he appeared everyone else seemed to have started to glitch. He also was in the last static vision he had right before the child collapsed. It would only make sense that it was them, whoever they were.

Sans let out a loud sigh as he covered his face with his left bone hand, his right eye-socket peeked through his bone fingers as the light in it turned into a light blue. Whatever was going on with their timeline, he didn't understand it anymore. Was everything going wrong? Or was everything going right? Would they be able to get out of the underground? Was he going to lose Frisk?

The white figure. The short skeleton had thought he could trust them, after all they had told him to protect the kid. They looked like they were the one keeping Frisks memories save. Whoever that was… did they only do that to deceive him? To make him trust and lower his guard? So that they could get access to the human girls 'time-powers'?

The skeleton shook his skull, ignoring the flower that held a look that said that he demanded information, he walked out of his lap through a shortcut. "I need to talk to Alphys before I jump into even more conclusions…"

"T-talk with me a-about what…?" The skeleton looked up noting that the shortcut he took brought him right into Alphys' lap instead to Grillby's where he originally wanted to go to for a bottle of ketchup before getting Frisk from here, looks like his feet had other plans.

"How's the kid?" It was obvious that he dodged her question and Alphys knew that whatever the skeleton had to say would be for a later moment. So she followed the direction he was looking, to see the small human child sleeping on one of her smaller boxable beds. A peaceful smile was on the childs face and she mumbled the names of monster Sans wasn't sure the kid had meet yet.

"S-she is okay… t-the test…" Sans shook his skull wordlessly telling her to save that for later. He walked over to the bed and was about to lift the little girl up into his arms as a loud crash was heard downstairs that sounded a lot like a breaking wall.

"What was that?" The skeleton asked slightly confused as he watched how the royal scientist eyes went wide and she started to sweat and looked down to the lower level.

"I-I forgot…" The poor scientist words were drowned out by a louder, robotic voice booming over hers.

"Doctor Alphys are you here?! I have readings of a human-being in the area!"

"M-mettaton…"

"Welp… see ya later." Before Alphys could even turned to look at Sans, the skeleton had already picked up the child and was about to step through the nearest shortcut. But he was stopped by a robotic hand that shot out and was placed firmly on his shoulder. Frisk was waking up and rubbing her eyes sleepily looking up at him confused.

"Where do you think you are going dear? Isn't this a human in your arms?" The skeleton felt how sweat was forming on his skull as he slowly turned it to face the robot with pin sized lights in his eye-sockets, promising pain if the robot hold on any longer to his shoulder. The robot on the other hand was waving a finger around with his free hand in a lecturing manner and Sans swore he heard a robotic version of "Tsk tsk tsk."

Frisk shifted in his arms to look over his shoulder and the skeleton had to stop himself from cursing when he heard a excided gasp. He could practically image the girls sparkling face as she struggled against his tight hold to bounce over in eagerness to her TV-Idol.

"S-sans… F-Human… t-this is my f-friend Me-mettaton…" Alphys stuttered nervously, a fruitless try to lift the tension that was slowly building up between the robot and the skeleton. Before either of the two Monster could say anything more, Frisk managed to get out of Sans hold.

The skeleton reached out to keep the child near him but the human dodged him with ease, giggling lightly. Sans right eye dipped into the blue as he prepared to harm the robot if he even so much as to try to pull the child into a battle. Though… the skeleton sweat dropped as he saw Frisk grapping two empty papers and a pen from one of Alphys' workplaces and rushing over to the Robot holding them both up.

"Autograph? Please?" Alphys tried to hide the light laugh that escaped her as she watched the human child, still nervous yet fondly. Sans on the other hand openly face palmed, the blue light gone and eye-sockets closed.

"A fan?" A red question mark appeared shortly on Mettatons yellow display but that soon turned back into his signature M as he took the papers from the child who beamed up at him. Sans could already hear his ego getting larger by the fact that he already had a human fan. "Oh dear. I didn't know you were my fan already human, how wonderful."

"Mind if I invite you into my next TV-show?" Sans eye-sockets snapped open and he was about to tell the robot a firm "No." but stopped as he saw the little human girl already agreeing bouncing up and down in one place out of excitement, similar to what he had seen before minus his jacket.

"D-don't worry…" Alphys stuttered out, staring at the ground, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him still slightly unsure yet the tune of her voice was a little stronger and firmer than usually. "I-I will h-help her a-again… if… if he t-tries to k-ki… h-hurt her."

* * *

(1) 'Time will come that you will return too _...'_

(2) 'I would.'

(3) ' **ALL** humans need to be saved. _'_


	11. A silver Key of Guilt

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A little request to the readers:** I am having trouble deciding on Charas gender, it reflects more than I like in my writing since I noticed that I often switch between she and their when I write about Chara OR Frisk. So I would like to know if you guys have a preference concering Chara? It would be nice to know what other people think about this and good for future chatpers. Unless Chara should stay genderless.

 **Note to the last chapter:** It was supposed to be confusing, it doesn't matter if it is a good or bad kind of confusing. I also tried to correct all misstakes like missing words or grammar.

 **Note to this chapter: **I appologize before hand if Frisk reaction seemed to be strange for some people but I am connecting it to the reason she went to Mt. Ebott and her background story I have for Frisk in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – A silver Key of Guilt**

"WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MET METTATON! HUMAN YOU EVEN GOT AN AUTOGRAPH FOR ME!" Papyrus said hugging the small human child. Frisk on the other hand beamed up at him and giggled holding one of the two signed papers out to the taller skeleton.

"Come with me?" The little girl asked once Papyrus had set them down on the ground. The tall skeleton looked confused for a moment crouching down to the humans high.

"COME WITH YOU TO WHERE HUMAN?"

"MTT." Frisk said pointing at the TV. Papyrus looked at the human confused and tilted his skull to the side.

"DON'T BE SILLY HUMAN, EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN'T GO INTO A TV." Sans stepped forward, chuckling lightly.

"The kiddo means that Mettaton invited them to his show." Papyrus looked at his short brother with wide eyes. "I think the kid wants you to come along."

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shot up and posed his best pose. "OF COUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COME WITH YOU!"

Sans watched how Papyrus soon scoped the child up once again spinning them around in the room. The short skeleton was slightly relieved now. Sure Alphys had told him that she would look out for the child but knowing that his brother was also going to be there, was an even greater relieve. Even though Sans, himself, was going to follow the kid anyway no matter what Alphys had said.

*clack*

Sans blinked. Papyrus and Frisk where frozen. One pair of eyes and two pairs of eye-sockets stared at the phone that lay on the floor in front of Sans. It was quite for a short while before the three burst out laughing at the fact that Papyrus had managed to spin them so much around that the phone in the childs pocket slipped out and smacked into the shorter skeletons face.

Frisk slipped out of the taller skeletons grip and walked over to the short. She stared at Sans for a while and Sans stared back grinning, ruffling the childs hair. The skeleton picked up the phone before the child could and dropped it in her hands. "It's not very phone-y to throw stuff at others kiddo."

Papyrus groaned loudly and Sans expected a giggle from Frisk but didn't hear one. Worried he looked at the child and noticed them staring at the phone in her hands. "Kiddo?"

Frisk was staring at the two keys dangling from the key chain on her phone. She knew one of them was supposed to be there. It was the one Papyrus had given her for the skeleton brothers' house for emergencies. But from where did the other key come?

Something about this key was intruding and once she had spotted it she couldn't seem to take her eyes of it. Somehow she felt like the key wasn't supposed to be on her key chain just yet. Something was telling her that she was supposed to get it much later yet it was there, hanging on the phone.

"Hey kiddo you alright?" Frisk head snapped up as Sans touched her shoulder staring at him in confusion. Papyrus frowned at the childs reaction and scoped them up in his hands staring at them intensely for minutes while Sans sweat dropped.

"HUMAN." The taller skeleton started. "I THINK IT'S TIME FOR BED."

Sans chuckled, even thought he was worried about the kid too. Watching the two the short skeleton couldn't help but wonder what made the child freeze like this. All he did was handing her phone back and telling a pun. Besides why had she stared at her phone?

Giggling and laughing was heard upstairs and Sans grinned. Whatever it was the child seemed to be better now, trust Papyrus to keep the child cheerful. The short skeleton waited for his brother to come down the stairs again. The taller skeleton looked at the shorter one and was about to tell him that Frisk was getting ready for bed but Sans was faster.

"Hey Pap. I am going shortly over to Alphys, I will be back in time later to read you two a bedtime story." Sans told his brother not waiting for an answer as he disappeared using one of his shortcuts. Papyrus only frowned. Worry was crossing his features for a moment before he shrugged and sat down on the couch going through his recorded MTT shows, trying to decide which one to watch with the child before going to bed. He was still excided that he was going to be on a show with his human friend and Mettaton.

Carefully the tall skeleton looked at each of his recoding tapes. He had various tapes, all with different shows he remembered and categorized by date and type of show. However… Papyrus was confused when he found five tapes that he couldn't remember nor categorize with any of his other recordings. He took one of the tapes and looked how he had labeled it.

"COOKING WITH A KILLER ROBOTER?" Papyrus was confused and looked at the date of the tape which confused him even more. On the tape was written, in his handwriting, that he had recorded it a few weeks ago but the skeleton couldn't remember doing that. Confused he looked closer at the label and his eyes went wide for a moment when he read the description he had put on it. Something deep within his mind and memories began to slowly surface.

Upstairs Frisk frowned as she pulled out her phone again, staring at the strange key. Something was stirring in the back of her mind and the human child didn't know if she liked it or not. A dizzy-spell was spoken over her once more and Frisk version blurred for a moment. A deja-vu kind of felling washed over the child before her surrounding became clear again.

Shaking her head Frisk glanced downstairs. The child turned around, her eyes landing on the only door where a colorful mist shined through on the bottom.

The stirring in the back of her mind got stronger and something told the child to try the strange key on this door. Confused the child tilted her head to the side. She didn't move an inch as the human kept staring at the door. She knew from Papyrus that this was Sans room.

 _"Try the key there…"_

Frisk blinked and looked around for the owner of that voice. More confusion filled her head. Slowly and quietly she walked over to Sans door. The phone was still in her hands. Frisk eyed the strange key and slowly removed it from the chain. Holding it between her fingers the girl looked at it closer. There was nothing special, it was just an ordinary key. Slowly the human felt like she was falling in trance.

Her hand moved towards the lock, the key fit. A quiet click resounded and the door opened. Still in trance Frisk stepped into the darkness of the room, the door closing behind her.

 _"…light switch…"_

Her hand moved to the side without her control and light blinded the child for a moment. She giggled seeing the chaos of the room and awed when she spotted the self-sustaining trash tornado.

 _"…the drawer…"_

The giggling stopped and once again the child moved like in trance over to the drawer and opened it, staring at the silver key that lay in it. Slowly her hand reached out for it but before her finger tips touched the cold metal of the key, she froze.

 _"…take it…"_

Frisk blinked breaking out of her trace like state and tilted her head in confusion. Why was she snooping around in Sans room? Glancing at the door the human child felt guilty and wanted to walk out but her feet wouldn't move. Frisk didn't want to be a bad girl, she didn't want the skeletons to be mad at her.

 _"…take it…"_

Frisk shook her head. Regaining control of her feet she took a scared step back. Suddenly something dark warped around her, rooting her in place as the childs eyes went wide.

 _"TAKE IT!"_

Scared of the voice booming in her head Frisk acted without thinking and took the key before running out of the room. She didn't stop and rushed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her loudly, her breathing heavy as she hold on tighter onto the key in her hand.

The child shut her eyes, still shaking in fear of that strange voice. A cold fear gripped her heart and Frisk felt like crying. She had done something bad. She had stolen a key from Sans room. Her eyes watered, slowly she opened her hand to look at the silver key.

'They will be mad at me…' The child thought fearful.

"HUMAN?" Papyrus voice rung through the door and Frisk jumped, fear filling them as they stared at the closed door. "HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?"

Stepping back from the door Frisk could image the disappointment and anger the skeletons would have if they knew she took something that wasn't hers. After all these monsters were probably adults and every adult reacted the same when a child did something bad. That is what she had learned long ago.

The bathroom door opened and a worried Papyrus peeked in. Suddenly the human childs fight or flight instinct kicked in and the child dashed forward, running past Papyrus and down the stairs. She was out the door before the taller skeleton could really follow her. The skeletons eyes went wide as he hurried to follow the child but once he stepped out the door there was no sight of the child. There weren't even any helpful footprints in the snow.

"HUMAN?!" Papyrus cried out in panic his skull snapping from side to side. "HUMAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Not really knowing what to do Papyrus reached for his phone and did the only logical thing he knew to do… calling his brother for help.

All the while the little human child was right behind the skeletons house trying not to start crying. Guilt was consuming them and they couldn't help but fear that the skeletons wouldn't want to be her friends anymore once they found out.

Of course the child knew better than to just run out into the Underground without knowing where to go. She had learned from the last time she had run away. So Frisk wasn't going to do that once again, yet she was hiding from the tall skeleton that was calling for her and searching.

The child knew it was only a matter of time before one of the two brothers was going to find her and she feared that. How mad were they going to be? Would they tell her to leave and to never come back like her goat mother had done? Where they going to reject her like every other family had done in the orphan?

Teary eyed she stared at the silver key in her hand with hate. It was the keys fault. The child gripped it harder and stood up. Slowly her hand lifted up and she was ready to throw the key away right into the tree line and maybe even the river in the distance. But she froze in her movement as something cold and dark warped around her.

 _"The door."_

The child glanced to the side to find a door beside them, her raised hand dropping to her side. But she refused to move. The voice in their head was causing them nothing but trouble. She was not going to listen to it, no matter how much it was going to scare her this time.

Suddenly they felt something warm next to them, replacing the cold and darkness. Their eyes went wide for a moment as there stood the older girl from her dream but she was transparent. The teenager was smiling at her, a warm feeling spread inside of the child as a transparent hand reached out to stroke her head.

"They won't be mad. There is nothing to fear for us."

Frisk blinked looking up at the transparent older girl who kept smiling. Reluctant she nodded staring down at her feet in shame. The older girl frowned a little but smiled again when she looked to the side.

"FRISK!" The childs head snapped up and she was engulfed in a hug. All Frisk saw was blue fabric and she froze.

"Kiddo, don't ever run away again… we are worried about you." The child recognized the short skeletons voice that sounded relieved. Something inside Frisk broke and she gripped onto the skeletons jacket, burring her face in his shoulder as she cried. The skeleton heard her mumbling through her sobs something about being sorry for entering his room and being a bad girl but he did not comment on it.

He was glad that Frisk was okay, yet he didn't know what he gotten into the child. It worried the short skeleton and he could see the same kind of worry in Papyrus face when he carried the child back into their home. Maybe… just maybe he and Alphys had been wrong and the child was not as fine as they thought she was after all.

The silver key, that was still in the childs possession, was forgotten in her hand.


	12. Consequences

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Consequences**

Sans for the first time in this timeline fully dropped his grin, he didn't even bother to keep up his default grin when he walked down the stairs and found his brother frowning at a video tape in his hands. Wordlessly the shorter one sat down next to his brother. He wasn't sure what was going on right now but one thing was a fact. It was quite in their house, too quite.

The human child had cried herself into sleep and Sans had put them to rest in Papyrus bed. The two had wordlessly agreed that the child was going to sleep in his race car bed tonight. Yet even though the child was 'fine' now and deeply asleep, it didn't change the fact that the air was tick with worry, from both skeletons, and something more.

Sans couldn't explain it but he sensed that there was more that bothered his brother then only the worry about their human friend. For all he knew, it had something to do with the video tape in his brothers' hands. The short skeleton glanced at it from the corner of his eye-sockets and he had to control himself not to suck in his breath when he saw the title.

"SANS…" Hearing his brothers voice, the short skeleton sat up straighter. "DID WE…"

Papyrus paused not sure how do address the matter, he was still staring at the tape in his hands as images flashed before his mind eye. "DID WE HURT THE HUMAN?"

Sweat formed on his skull and Sans chuckled nervously. "Hey now bro. They aren't hurt just… uh upset about something they did." At least that was what Sans thought besides. She wasn't hurt _physically_.

The taller skeleton shook his skull still not facing Sans. "NO… THEY ARE NOT JUST UPSET… SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THEM…"

Papyrus paused. How was he going to ask? Ever since he found that tape weird images appeared before him. He didn't know if they were a product of his fantasy or if they were actual memories. Since a few of them were about the human going through his puzzles but then again. The human did not go through them since they had escorted the child to Snowdin.

Then there were these video tapes. He had yet to watch them to confirm their content yet he felt like he already knew what was on them. The dates on the tape, Papyrus clearly knew that his favorite show did not air on these days. He was also very certain that he had spent the day with his brother upgrading one of his puzzles outside of Snowdin.

But…

…there was no mistake that the label on it was in his handwriting.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT SANS." Papyrus slowly started and Sans skull snapped to the side to look at his brother an automatic reply of "Of course you are not." lay on the tip of the shorter skeletons nonexistent tongue but Papyrus did not give him the chance to say it as the taller skeleton continued. "SOMETHING STRANGE IS GOING ON. THE HUMAN IS NOT OKAY AND I HAVE THESE STRANGE IMAGES IN MY SKULL AND THEN THERE ARE THESE TAPES…"

"Bro…" Sans sweated. Was his brother remembering other timelines like he did? He could explain why Alphys and he could but his brother? The taller skeleton had never in any timeline really shown that he remembered, of course there were comments about things being familiar to him but Papyrus had never remembered or told him that he remembered other timelines.

The shorter skeleton struggled to come up with a plausible lie so his brother wouldn't worry. Involving Alphys was one thing but his brother? That was a different matter, at least to him it was.

"SANS, PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH." Papyrus looked at him with pleading eye-sockets and Sans knew, he couldn't keep it a secret from his brother any longer, especially if the tape in the taller skeletons hands contained what he thought it would.

"You won't like it bro…" A long sigh escaped him as he closed his eye sockets. It was a try. A fruitless one. The short skeleton knew his brother to well. He knew that Papyrus would be upset if he refused to tell him but he also knew that if Papyrus saw that he had a reason for hiding it…

"BROTHER PLEASE… I NEED TO KNOW…" Papyrus voice clearly wavered and was losing its usual strength. "DID… DID THE HUMAN EVER KILL? AND…"

The taller skeleton paused once again not sure if he should say out loud since he couldn't really believe it nor wanted to acknowledge it either yet he felt like he needed to know or he was not going to know what was real anymore. "DID WE… DID I KILL THE HUMAN?"

Floweys words echoed in Sans mind. _'Even your 'harmless' brother. He didn't capture her… no he killed her!'_ Screw every reason he had. He was not going to let his brother suffer because of some other stupid timelines that no longer mattered anymore.

Sans opened his eye-sockets, their light was gone and Papyrus knew that whatever he was going to hear would be a serious matter. The taller skeleton sat up straighter turning his full attention to his shorter brother and waited for him to speak. He had a hunch that it wasn't something easy for his brother to talk about but he needed to know before the images were going to confuse him even more.

Sans stared at his brother for a short while longer. He was aware what the consequence of this was going to be. Finally after what felt like hours he started to talk. "I actually don't know where to start bro, but whatever the tape there in your hands contains… it had happened. Just not in this timeline…"

Flowey huffed in frustration. He would curse and hiss but the tape that covered his mouth was clued to his face. He couldn't get it off no matter what he tried. The soulless flower had enough of this place, he had been stuck here far longer than he wanted and was 'determined' to get out.

Not thinking straight the flower slammed his head against the back of the shelf. The flower repeated that motion a few times, fruitlessly seeing how the flower pot didn't even wobble. A muffed growl was heard and Flowey slammed his head a last time against the wall. Instead of repeating the motion this time he choose to push his head with all his strength against it, in hopes that the pot was going to move this time.

 _"Hahahahahaha…"_

Flowey turned around sharply, his eyes searching through the empty laboratory. His eyes narrowed as he saw that nobody was around. Yet he was sure that he heard someone laugh.

 _"The link was created~"_

The flowers eyes went wide as he recognized that voice and he searched around more knowingly but couldn't find the owner at all. A small smirk was forming under the tape.

 _"You will help me to gain full control~"_

A shiver went down the flowers body and the smirk faltered at the tune the voice had. The image of a creepy smiling child flashed in his mind. An unknown emotion was pulsing through his vines. Why was he feeling this strange emotion?

 _"Oh? Do you not want to help me Asriel?"_

Flowey froze, he remembered now. This strange emotion he was feeling, was fear. But why? Why was he feeling that right now? The image appeared once again in his mind and Flowey started to feel more and more uneasy.

 _"Don't you remember?"_

Eyes shut tightly, body shaking. He tried to ignore the cold that consumed his very being.

 _"You don't have a choice."_

More Images flashed before Floweys mind eye. Where these actual memories? Why? Why was he remembering them only now?

 _"People like us would not hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other's way…"_

Floweys eyes snapped wide open, that were his words. He had spoken them before. But being the one to get them told by THEM…

Dread and fear was all he could feel as the voice fated out with a crazy laugh.

This was not what he wanted.

This was not what he had planned.

This no longer was his game.

This was their game now…

In the black abyss red eyes gleamed in satisfaction before their head snapped to the side smiling smugly at the other being in the darkness. Their small hand gripped lightly onto the handle of the knife as they started to play with it. They felt how black goo slowly climbed up their legs trying to consume them. They only needed a little bit more and they would gain the control they needed. A white half soul burst from their chest, freeing them of the black goo. They were filled with 'determination'.

He only shook his head staring sadly at the child before him. It was sad that he didn't manage to stop the reforming of the connection between the two souls but he still had hope that everything was going to turn out the way he want it too. Turning his back to the child he looked into the black distance, waiting for the day… the time that he would finally see the light that would lead them out.

"There was never a chance for you to stop me." The child behind him sung smugly, the knife in their hand spinning before they caught it again.

"I am sure you saw what happened." The child chuckled darkly. "I said you aren't any better than I am but I take that back."

His head turned slightly so he could see the child while still having his back turned to them.

"Don't get me wrong." The childs eyes gleamed in the darkness under normal criteria it would send down chills his back but he had been far too long in the black abyss to feel that way.

"You are…" The child crocked their head their black eyes with red iris showing through their bangs. "…way more pathetic than I am."

He turned to face the child, his face drained from all emotions yet expressing disappointment. What had gone wrong for this child to become this way? Weren't they once a happy child? Raised together with the prince? Cared for and loved by the Queen and King?

He saw the black goo surrounding the child yet not getting any closer because of the soul that was hovering before their chest. He knew that no matter how much he borrowed the human childs power he would not be able to undo the made connection between the two.

It was a simple fact that he had reacted to slow. If the timeline took a turn for the worst he would be the one to blame. Turning away from the child he stared out into the blackness of the abyss once again. He needed to find another way to help. SAVING and LOADING time would no longer be of help unless he could save someone with it even if it drained the human child

"This world…" The childs voice ringed through the black abyss. "I will erase it once again and this time this stupid girl won't be able to recreate it."

Slowly once again he turned to face the child, they were balancing the knife on their finger playing with it while the white half soul protected them. His face was showing worry, it was not a worry for what the child had said. It was a worry for what their words meant.

If they had succeeded in erasing this world once…

His left eye-socket opened wide, for the first time in what seemed forever a light came into live in it. This was bad. This was more than bad. He had thought the human child had had enough control to stop before it was too late. But it seemed that even his watchful eye-sockets escaped some things that happened outside.

The child laughed crazily seeing his reaction. This was not completely the reaction they wanted to lure out of him but it was a step forward. After all now they had a chance to erase him too and they would use it. They frowned a little, their red eyes staring at the one before them. Something was not right. They felt it.

They had the chance to erase **everything** this time, but something felt wrong with that. What was it that bothered them about it? Hadn't that always been their goal, to kill humanity, to kill everything and every monster, to erase this painful and unfair world?

Why… why were there doubts? They did not understand it yet they were 'determined' to go through with their plan.

He noticed the change in the child when they stopped laughing. It was a slim chance but there was hope and even though this was going to make everything more difficult now… yet… he could not give up this hope and his dream…


	13. A glimpse of the Future

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – A glimpse of the Future**

Frisk lay on her side, facing the wall next to her. Her hands were in her view and the silver key lay in them. She stared blankly at it in the semi dark room. Why was the key still in her possession? Slowly the human child sat up, the blanked that had covered her fell, the key slipped into their pocket and they took a slow gaze around the room.

They recognized the room as Papyrus'. But where were the skeletons? Slight fear gripped the childs heart. Were they mad at her? Was that the reason they left her alone? With closed eyes they tried to listen for any kind of sound inside the house. But she couldn't concentrate on any sounds because of a sudden headache that attacked her. Her shoulders slumped, her elbows rested on her knees and her head in her hands.

She tried to think about what to do next but the hammering in her head was making it difficult to get even one clear thought through. Slowly the small girl decided it was time to get up. Her bare feet touched the cold ground, a shiver went down her back. Still she kept one walking one hand always resting on the side of her head. Frisk wasn't sure if her hand rested there to stable her head or, which was more likely, for comfort.

It felt like hours till Frisk reached the door and slowly opened it to leave the room. The girl cringed a because of the light when she stepped out of the door. She rubbed her eyes in hopes that it helped them better to adjust to the light.

Once her eyes adjusted she started to walk down the stairs, right at the last three steps she froze. Her headache she had moments ago blown away as she stared at the short skeleton that sat on the couch. Frisk mused for a moment that he looked more like he wanted the couch to swallow him with that overly tired grin and half open eye-sockets. Yet the small human child was still frozen in place, not knowing if she should continue to walk down or to turn around and walk back to Papyrus' room.

The decision was taken from her when an overly joyful voice resounded through the entry house.

"HUMAN! YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE!" Before Frisk knew it she was scoped up into a tight hug. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PREPARED THE BEST BREAKFAST EVER JUST FOR YOU HUMAN!"

Before the girl could even muster the courage to say anything she was sat down on a chair by the table and a plate staked with… surprisingly pancakes… was placed before her. The pancakes smelled mouthwatering and even thought the little girl wanted nothing more than to just dig in she glanced up confused at the taller skeleton that stood on the other side of the table beaming at her.

"No… spaghetti?" Her voice was soft and quiet like she was afraid of saying something bad. Her head was also hanging low when she spoke as if she was afraid to look at the taller skeleton any longer than she already had.

"HA HA! YOU SEE HUMAN, TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY! SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDED TO MAKE SOMETHING SPECIAL!" The child, still a little unsure, nodded with a small smile and reached for the fork. A feeling of familiarity washed over her on her first bite which actually proved that the pancakes were eatable, but the girl shrugged them of and continued to eat them.

Sans had watched them from his positon on the couch. He didn't like that the child was acting so reserved yet his brother on the other hand was acting overly cheerful. Both skeleton had not slept at all, they had spent all night talking. The tired grin on Sans face softened as he watched his brother converse loudly with the child, trying to make them smile more or even laugh.

In all honesty this wasn't the reaction he had expected from his brother after he told him about the timelines, the childs resets... even the topics that lay heavy on the short skeletons shoulders. He had never thought his brother would be so… understanding. Yet Sans couldn't help but feel bad that there was one thing he still had chosen to keep secret. He closed his eye-sockets and took a calming breath, trying not to think about any more.

A giggle was heard and the corners of his grin twitched upwards lightly. He slit of the couch and started to walk over to his brother and the giggling human child. Sans tried not to snort when he saw his brothers face covered in syrup.

"Wanna hang out today kiddo?" He didn't miss how the child flinched hearing his voice and he instantly felt bad. But a second later he saw how relieve washed over the child, he raised an skeleton eye-brow at that but grinned wide anyway when the child nodded. Sans reached out and ruffled the little girls head, messing up their brown hair. He grinned when Frisk sent him an annoyed look and chuckled when they puffed out their cheeks a little before taking the last bite of their pancakes.

Papyrus was giving him an encouraging thumps up when he unshared the human child to get ready upstairs. Sans sweat dropped. Really his brother was taking the information from last night lightly.

"Uh… bro?" Sans asked carefully once the child was out of ear shot.

"DO NOT WORRY BROTHER! I WILL HELP YOU IN KEEPING FRIS- I MEAN IN KEEPING THE HUMAN SAVE." The taller skeleton stated proudly placing one hand on his chest like a knight would.

Sans chuckled a little and grinned up at his brother. "I am sure you will bro, you're the best."

If possible Papyrus beamed even more before a thought crossed the taller skeletons skull. "SANS? WHO ELSE KNOWS?"

Sans blinked, then realized than in all the explaining he had done never once mentioned that he and Alphys were till a while ago the only ones that could remember well the only ones he knew for sure. "Doctor Alphys knows too."

Before Papyrus could say anything Sans turned grinning at the child that came running down the stairs. "Ready to go kiddo?"

Frisk nodded smiling brightly as she reached for Sans hand and tugged him along, the short skeleton waved to his brother and let the child lead him out the door. He was slightly glad to see that she was back in being like a child again yet he still wondered what had gotten into the child just a day ago. The short skeleton knew that he needed to know if he wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Hey kidd-" Static washed over him before he could even start what he was about to ask.

Around him was nothing but darkness, suddenly he felt a heavy felling on his shoulder. It felt like it was weighting him down, drowning him, cutting off his strength and making him feel weak.

Everything around him light up. He didn't recognize where he was exactly at first but after a while he realized it was that room with a patch of green grass that lay right before the barrier. A sickening feeling spread in his bones.

Slowly Sans took a step forward and instantly stepped back again when he heard his pink fluffy slippers step into something that sounded like a puddle. Slowly he looked down at what lay before his feet. The sickening feeling got even stronger as he stared shocked down at the body of a bloodied child, wearing a familiar blue with purple strips sweater. They looked like they were just sleeping faced down but they weren't sleeping, they were wounded greatly and a huge red puddle was growing larger right under them.

The familiarity of that image caused glowing blue tears to flow out of his dark eye-sockets.

Everything in his bones screamed at him that this was not Frisk, the bloodied child right there had to be Chara. There was no other way this was Frisk. After all he would never in a million resets let something like that ever happen to the girl again…

Laughing echoed in the room. Not any kind of laughing, a maniac, crazy and sickening laugh. The short skeleton knew it all too well. He had faced off against the owner of it often enough.

He looked up again, a low growl escaped him as he saw Chara standing a few meters away holding a knife in their hands and red eyes glowing in excitement. Dust was flowing around the child in a creepy way.

"Finally…FINALLY EVERYTHING WILL END THE WAY I WANT IT!"

"P-please stop… t-this… is not…" Sans eye-sockets went wide as he watched how Frisks body slowly rose despite the wounds she was suffering and all the blood she must have lost. The small child was kneeling in their own blood looking up at the other child. Frankly speaking the girl still looked more death than alive. Yet out of nowhere the ghostly image of a child that looked just like Chara appeared, holding onto Frisks shoulder and giving the wounded child an apologizing look.

"What is going on?" Sans asked in pure shock and confusion but static washed over him again and he found himself now once again in darkness. Closed his eye-sockets and rubbed the sides of his skull.

"This is… what… will… happen…" Sans turned sharply staring at the one behind him. Once again his eye-sockets went wide when he stared at the other skeleton. For the first time in years of researches and working on a seemingly useless and broken machine he was apparently able to talk to the one person everyone but him and Alphys had forgotten. Yet his voice refused to come out and the short skeleton could do nothing but stare at the one before him in astonishment.

"We… have to… prevent." He spoke slowly staring at Sans intensely willing the shorter skeleton to understand why he saw what he did in the static. "Time… is… running… out…"

Static washed over the short skeleton once again and he had to blink, slowly his vision refocused and he was back in Snowdin. Frisk was only a few meters before him playing with Monster Kid in the snow near the huge Christmas tree in the center of the town.

The short skeleton frowned. It was time that he should ask Alphys for help with more than just the human child.

In the black abyss a mute sigh escaped the skeleton being there. He knew that it had been very risky. This stunt could have ended up with trapping Sans also into the black abyss. But it had been the only way of help he could think of without affecting the human child to much. Since here the black abyss gave him the possibility to look and to know what could happen. Looking over his shoulder he let his watchful eyes land on the child playing with their knife they looked at him with a knowing gaze and their eyes seemed to glow even stronger in the darkness. And he knew… they were planning something again.


	14. Now airing MTT TV

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N:** Hi there, yes I know I am three updates late. I won't try making up excuses but if you are willing to listen to a few reasons keep on reading the Authors note. If not skip right a head to the chapter. Aside from losing my internet connection for a while again I had a server attack of a few mental problems I do not want to mention. I hope a few of you readers can forgive me for this late update. I will try to upload the other chapters that were supposed to be uploaded the past two weeks also, tho I can't make a promise on that.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Now airing MTT TV**

Sans had dreaded for this day to come. He had hoped to avoid it at any cost. Especially with the way Frisk was this time around. Ever since the incident with his room he had made sure that the child was in his sight. He tried to spy any oddity he could find on the kid. The vision of the possible future wasn't really helping in his constant worry for the timeline.

But just this one day. Just this once… He had entrusted his brother fully with the childs care. His brother had, like in nearly all timelines, a talent to keep the kid entertained with whatever the taller skeleton came up with. Also Papyrus had told him that they were just going to Undyne for another cooking lesson. Aside from the fish-woman's temper… what could possibly happen to Frisk there?

Papyrus, with parts of his memories from other timelines, was going to protect the kid and watch out for them. Sans knew he could trust his brother fully on that. Undyne, maybe a little wild… okay scratch that… totally wild and hot headed, was the now self-proclaimed bestie of the human again. Having that said, her protectiveness over her bestie surely was on the same level it was in the last timeline.

So with the human child being with the two, the short skeleton was sure that he wouldn't have too much to worry about for at least one day. The one day he decided to have a talk with Alphys about the black void. The one day the child was not in his constant view.

Their talk had been moving along good. The two scientists were exchanging multiple theories about the black void, the time space connection and even a few possible methods to contact someone who might be 'lost'.

Alphys had been in the middle of a full blown explanation on how there was a chance of something like a room existing in the barrier between the time space continuum and the possibility of accessing it via something that could rival a black hole by reaching through the smallest space and defying every known physical law… when a gasp stopped her.

Sans rose a skeleton eyebrow at that, especially when the dinosaur kept on staring past his skull at the giant screen behind him sending him nervous glances. Once the short skeleton had turned to look at what she was staring he understood why.

Here he was.

Dreading what he saw.

Sweat forming on his skull.

Pin-like lights in his wide eye-sockets.

The screen before him flashed in nearly blinding lights before refocusing…

…and there was a robot that needed to learn a lesson or two very soon…

Twirling around in an old dusted tutu was Frisk dancing on stage and next to her was Mettaton wearing a dress and singing something that sounded more like a story than a song. The robot was moving from one side to the other circling Frisk while the child was twirling around in the middle laughing brightly, while striking a pose every now and then.

Her eye wandered to the side of the stage a little frown on her face. Slowly she stopped twirling around looking very thoughtful for a moment. Mettaton who noticed was yet keeping up his act, keeping track of the small human with his sensors.

Out of nowhere the child suddenly run off the stage, she nearly made the robot drop his mic in order to drag the child back on stage for the grant final. But as fast at the child disappeared they reappeared dragging a tall skeleton on his hand onto the stage.

Papyrus smiled shyly a light orange blush decorating his face as he faced the camera. The child motioned for him to lean down and whispered something to him. In an instant Papyrus was striking a proud pose, acting heroic instead of shy.

Soon both Frisk and Papyrus were busy doing heroic poses while Mettaton clapped and instead of singing was now narrating about the poses the two were striking at some points, even going so far as to correct their arms or legs position to make the pose more 'dramatic'. The supposed to be musical drama had turned into a teaching of how to pose right.

Sans eye-sockets were by now pitch black as he still stared at the huge screen. He could faintly hear Alphys fiddling with her phone but completely ignored it as his attention was fully taken by his brother and the small human child on screen.

"Uhm… I-I am s-sure it w-will be fine…" The short skeleton didn't even hear Alphys words as his mind was running a mile per hour. There had to be an explanation of why his brother and the kid was at MTT without his knowledge and good damn weren't they supposed to have a cooking lesson?! He was going to make a scrap metal out of that metal can if he dared to…

Sans had to cut off his thoughts knowing that if he wouldn't his right eye would start to glow blue the least he needed was for his fellow scientist to freak out over him losing his temper over something so 'small' like this.

"I-it doesn't l-look dangerous…" Alphys said as she fumbled around with her phone once more, one of her claws resting on the key pad. She was overturned by the loud voice of the robot declaring that it was finally time for the grand finale

A rope dropped from the ceiling hanging next to Mettaton who made a big show out of it. Frisk and Papyrus only exchanged exited glances while Sans glared at the screen, trying to remember were the fastest shortcuts were to get to that stage. If he remembered right, the musical thing was supposed to happen on the stage that was somewhere near Muffins bakery right?

"O-oh no…" Alphys stuttered out and registered that tone as to be something like she knew what was going to happen, he did not notice how the dinosaur hurried to her PC.

The rope was pulled and a supposed to be superior evil kind of laugh resounded from the robot.

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

The short skeleton blinked. So did the taller one and the human on stage.

Mettaton made a robotic kind of cough before pulling on the rope again.

…

…

…

Once again nothing happened. Papyrus and Frisk looked confused at each other, before they were startled by Mettaton suddenly lunching into an explanation on how he and managed to raise the anticipation for the grant final and how this all was part of his plan.

Getting out of his stupor Sans looked around for the right short cut he needed to get there. He did not hear the sigh of relieve coming from Alphys, who obviously stopped whatever the robot had planned.

A clack was heard and the attention of both scientist were on the screen again as a slowly getting louder rumble resounded. Sans only half listened to the victorious sounding speech of the robot as he finally found a shortcut that would at least take him close enough to Muffet's bakery.

A surprised yelp of his brother made Sans face the screen again. His eye-sockets went wide when saw that his brother had lost his balance because of the stage shaking violently. Frisk too was kneeling on the ground, her small hands trying to hold onto the smooth ground. With another yelp Papyrus tumbled off the stage and out of screen. Frisk nearly tumbled off to as she tried to reach for the taller skeleton. Even Mettaton was seen having trouble to keep his balance.

Sans eye-sockets narrowed. What was going on?

A panicked yelp was heard from Alphys as furious clacking and typing was heard despite the noises coming from the speakers of the screen.

Another clack resounded and everything was quiet on screen. The short skeleton shot the dinosaur a look but she shook her head in confusion looking at the screen in wonder. "I-it's not m-my doing..."

The little human girl was about to breathe a sigh of relieve and to look if Papyrus was alright as the ground shoot up, forcing the child to their knees because of the sudden upwards movement. Papyrus could be heard shouting off screen but it was no use as his voice grew fainter.

Sans expression became horrified when the child's soul burst from her chest. The childs eyes growing wide and confused as she looked up at her TV idol before staring at the warmth red glowing soul in front of her.

"Now it's finally time for the grant finale! The last and final episode featuring my special guest! The human!" Mettatons voice echoed, a shocked look crossing Frisks face.

Sans barely noticed Alphys hurrying to get her phone she had apparently dropped earlier, as he stepped through several shortcut taking him directly to the MTT-Resort. 'Just a bit further!' Sans thought as he muttered low curses.

How had he not seen this coming?

He should have known that it only had been a matter of time before the supposed to be events with Mettaton would be triggered in one way or another, yet he had not expected that they would skip right ahead to the 'Bossbattle'. For all he cared his brother was there too! How in the world did the two even end up on TV?!

Hurried Sans stepped out of the short cut and smacked right into closed doors. Sans muttered another string of curses as he rubbed his face. The skeleton glared at the door and reached for the number pad on the side, punching in a universal code that should open the door.

A red light flashed on the small display and the short skeleton let out a frustrated grunt as he tried another code, muttering how his shortcut was supposed to take him into the room not in front of the door. Sans stopped in his number punching as he heard a muffled thud from the other side of the door followed by an all too familiar voice.

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL JOIN YOU IN A SECOND JUST WAIT THERE AND DO NOT GET INTO TROUBLE OR HURT YOURSELF!"

"Papyrus?" Sans asked hopeful yet still worried. "Are you alright?"

"BROTHER?" Papyrus sounded rather perplex and Sans could image him looking around and searching from the short skeleton.

"Right behind the door bro." Sans answered and even chuckled a little even though he knew this was no time for amusement.

"WHY ARE YOU BEHIND THE DOOR BROTHER? WE DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR ANY OF YOUR JOKES!"

"It's locked." Sans only answered remembering what he was doing and continued type in numbers on the number pad.

"SANS?" Papyrus asked a little worried and the short skeleton heard faint steps approaching the door. The display flashed a few more times red before finally blinking green and opening the door. Sans stepped in only to look up at his brother.

"Sup bro." Sans answered grinning, before turning serious again when he looked up his eye-sockets turning pitch black.

He saw a few bones implemented into the wall, indicating Papyrus previous attempts of climbing up to get to Frisk. Buu-ing was heard from up there and Sans could only image of what was going on up there based on what he remembered from other timelines. He hoped that Frisk was good enough in dodging till he was up there too.

"BROTHER DO YOU KNOW HOW WE CAN GET UP THERE FASTER?" Papyrus asked glancing up, he knew that his previous attempts of climbing up there were probably not fast enough.

Sans eyed his brother from the corner of his eye-sockets. Taking a short cut would probably the fastest way up there the problem was only… he did see even one short cut let alone knew one that would take him up there yet. In previous timelines there hadn't been any need of his help after all.

Suddenly the grin on his face went larger as he looked at his brother.

"I might have an idea." Stuffing his bone hands into the pockets of his jacket, the short skeleton looked up the wall and was already doing a few calculations in his skull. He missed the confused look Papyrus gave him as the taller skeleton looked from his brother up to where the little human girl was.


	15. The last Episode?

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – The last Episode?**

Small tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Her left arm hurt. Her soul that started out red was now upside down and glowing yellow thanks to Alphys. Her HP was down to 5. Yet she gathered all her strength and stood up, wiping away the unspilled tears. She didn't understand it. Was this what her goat mother wanted to protect her from? Wasn't Mettaton just acting for his show?

Frisk managed to barely dodge a little Mettaton-copy that flew her way barely, yet the heart that it threw her way gazed her left arm again. It stung. Her HP dropped to 2. The ratings went up 200. The little girl felt like crying. This wasn't as fun as she had imaged it to be. Why wasn't this 'fight' like the one she had with her friend Undyne?

Reaching into her pocket she remembered something her goat mother had told her about Monster food having healing abilities for humans. Pulling out a starfait, she had begged Papyrus earlier to buy her, she drunk from it noticing how the ratings on the wall went up a notch as well as her HP going up to 16.

"Time for a pop quiz darling!"

Mettatons arms stretched out and gave a surprised Frisk pen and paper before she could even breath a relieved sigh for the little break and that this wasn't a real 'fight' after all.

"This one is an essay question!" Suddenly on the wall behind the robot letters started to appear spelling: 'Essay prompt: Why do you love most about Mettaton?'

The little girl blinked confused for a moment before grinning and plopping down on the ground. Mettaton looked slightly astonished at how enthusiastic the child scribbled down word after word. Once the time was up the robot mercilessly took the paper from the child who slightly protested having not written down everything they wanted.

Frisk puffed out their cheeks while Mettaton read through the essay eyes going just a little bit wider with every line he read. Once he finished he smiled brightly at his little fan. "Why thank you little one." Folding the paper up, he placed it somewhere safe so he wouldn't lose it. "This will be kept for later."

The child smiled happily at the praise. Her eyes were shining with determination that was radiant from her as she watched her TV Idol do some questionable poses. The victorious look in his face, the way he awaited her next action, the way he seemed so sure of his every action.

Somehow...

Everything was so familiar.

Frisk huffed a little. Of course it was familiar. She had watched nearly every show she could with Papyrus since she started to live with the skeletons. Why wouldn't her Idols actions be familiar to her? Yet that strange feeling of familiarity was floating through her very being.

Boosting to the audience, striking a pose every action she made. Slowly everything seemed to be in a rhyme she knew by soul. Every pose, every step, every smile, she felt like her body knew what she had to do without her thinking too much the more time passed.

Striking a dramatic pose, Frisk giggled happily before jumping out of the way of a leg aimed at her soul. Slowly she got into the rhyme of dodging and posing again. Occasionally she stuck out her tongue to the audience or gave them a thumps up when she barely managed to dodge something her idol threw at her. Slowly even dodging was becoming easier and easier. Mettatons attacks gazed her more and more rarely.

The feeling of familiarity grew in her with every passing second. Slowly the fun returned and she giggled spinning around while dodging another attack from an equally smiling Mettaton.

"Time for our union-regulated break!" The words 'Happy Breaktime' appeared on the walls around them.

Frisk giggled between taking deep breaths. She didn't know that appearing on a TV show was so exhausting yet fun at the same time. The child glanced at that yellow bar above their head noting that her HP had dropped to 12 yet wasn't dangerously low.

Their rhyme of posing, attacking and dodging kept on going once the break was over. After a while Mettaton lost his arms. Frisk felt shocked and horrified seeing his arms just blast away. Yet the robot kept on posing even without his arms like nothing happened, giving the child determination to keep on going also when her HP dropped to 7 when an electric wave from Mettatons heart hit her.

The child huffed, her muscles ached and she felt sweating from all that posing and dodging. Her HP had dropped to 2 because of her movements becoming sloppy yet the ratings were going up. She did another pose but stumbled backwards in surprise when her TV-Idol lost his legs. In astonishment the child watched how the robot kept going even thought he was nothing more than an upper body without limps.

Mettaton was about to unleash another attack of electric waves with his heart as a slowly getting louder voice from the distance was heard. Both the robot and the human child turned to the side it was coming from.

"NyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Out of nowhere Papyrus shot up the side of the stage, supporting a light blue glow around him. But… the tall skeleton shot up further and did a U-kind-of-turn in the air. The skeleton looked like he was about to do a cool landing on the stage but… instead he smacked with his head against the ground of the stage. Frisk flinched a little at Papyrus impact and slowly took a step in his direction. But the tall skeleton sprung up and took a heroic kind of stand, placing one hand on his chest and his little red cape/scarf waving in the air.

"FEAR NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED TO SAVE YOU!"

Frisk giggled happily before smiling up at the tall skeleton. They did not notice how the ratings went up but Mettaton did. "Oh my… look at these ratings."

The child turned to look at the robot smiling at her TV-Idol. She didn't notice the shocked look on the taller skeletons face when he saw how low the childs HP was.

"This is the most views I've ever had! It's time that we let a viewer call in! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me…" Frisk grinned happily; pulling out her phone even thought she was just standing a few meters away from him.

"…before I leave the Underground forever!"

The happy smile Frisk had dropped. Now she remembered. Mettaton had said earlier that this was his last episode. Slowly the human child started to tear up. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want her favorite TV-Show to stop. Even though Papyrus was shocked too about what his favorite TV-Idol said he was too busy consoling the small human child and keeping an eye on their HP. The fight was not over yet. Her soul was after all still floating in front of her chest. It took a lot from Papyrus self-control for him to not freak out over it but he knew with his brother still not up on the stage he needed have a cool skull. Especially since he had told his brother that he would help in keeping Frisk safe.

The taller Skeleton didn't notice that Frisk attention was now back on her robot idol who called in one viewer after another, his expression changing with every call he got. Slowly the child also dialed a number and waited.

She made eye contact with the robot on the ground and smiled despite the tears that threated to fall. "Please don't go, they need you here." This was all the small human child said before hanging up. The robot looked a little shocked at the human child in the skeletons arms before he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I see. Everyone thank you so much. Darling, I think you are right. It is better for me to stay here, after all humans already have their Idols but monsters? They only have me… If I left the Underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that can never be filled. So I will delay my big debut. Besides… it seems that I already have a fabulous human fan here."

Frisk smiled happily now wiping away her tears and looking up happily at Papyrus who gave her despite his worry a smile. "NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THE RIGHT WORDS!"

Frisk giggled before hugging the taller skeleton, as he stood up with the child in his arms. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THE SMALL HUMAN WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR NEXT SHOW!"

Suddenly the robot looked away and the child and skeleton looked confused as the robot gave a weak laugh. "The truth is, this form's energy consumption is… inefficient. In a few moments, i'll run out of battery power, and… well…"

Frisk hands flew to her mouth covering it as she stared wide eyed at the robot that held a look of confident in his face. "I will be alright. Thank you for being in my show darling. And everyone thank you… you've been a great audience! "

"He, looks like my help wasn't needed after all." Sans chuckled, a little glad to see that everything apparently went the way it was supposed to. He and Papyrus watched with relieve how the childs soul sunk back into her chest.

Thought a look of shock crossed Papyrus face as he noticed the seemingly lifeless form off Mettaton. The moment Frisk saw how the light from the robots eyes disappeared and the light from the pink heart faded out, she buried her face in Papyrus shoulder armor. A dark feeling started to emerge from the back of her mind.

The child did not notice how the stage lowered or how the taller skeleton slightly panicked while trying to console the child in his arms. Even the smaller skeleton telling them that the robot had only run out of battery went unnoticed by the child.

" _This is all your fault_ ~"

Frisk froze, before trying to ignore that voice. It was the same that had caused her trouble before.

" _He didn't run out of battery. You killed him~"_

The small girl shook their head and tried to bury their face deeper in Papyrus armor. The skeleton brothers gave the child a concerned looks while they were waiting for Alphys to appear. Papyrus had insisted on waiting for the scientist since it felt wrong to just leave Mettaton there. Sans on the other hand, wanted to do nothing more than to drag them back home since Frisk HP was still down to 2. Also the way Frisk did not react to them as if she wasn't even hearing them worried him greatly.

" _They are telling you lies."_

The child shivered, a dark and ice cold feeling was getting a hold of her heart.

" _He would still be alive…_ "

A whimper escaped the girl as she started to feel numb.

"… _if you hadn't flipped that switch_."

The human child started to struggle against Papyrus hold on her. Moving around wildly, wordlessly demanding to be set free. The taller skeleton became more and more worried as the child refused to calm down. Papyrus hold on to the child as long as he could before Frisk suddenly broke free. She dropped to the ground landing on her feet.

" _But you flipped it… and now? He is death! You hear? DEATH!_ "

"Kiddo?" Sans had a bad feeling and reached out to the child but she only shook her head and stepped back avoiding his bony hand. The child was shaking and he could clearly see tears that rolled down her cheeks.

" _He is death and you?_ "

The short skeleton eyes went wide as he held out one arm to stop his brother from approaching the small child. Papyrus gave him an irritated look and loudly stated how the human child was in need of comfort. Sans ignored it as he stared intensely at the child, trying to see their eyes again.

" _You are nothing but a bad girl_."

Sans tensed as the child before them stilled. He feared the worst yet thousand thoughts were running wild in his mind. He feared the worst and couldn't help it as his right eye started to dip into a light blue color. Papyrus was worriedly looking to and fro between his brother and the child. He wanted nothing more than to hug that small child and cheer it up.

But suddenly, Frisk looked up bursting into tears. The child run up to Mettaton and hugged him before either of the skeleton could do something. Hurrying around his brother, Papyrus got as fast as he could to the girls side and tried to comfort the crying child as good as he could.

Sans right eye lost the blue color as he relaxed slightly watching them. Yet sweat was forming on the back of his skull as he thought back on what just happened. He really hoped for everything he held dear that he only imaged what he had seen. He shook his skull and watched how Alphys finally joined them and instantly consoled the child and confirmed for her several times that Mettaton was indeed only out of battery and alive.

The short skeleton did not once take his eyes of the now sniffling Frisk who stepped away from the robot to make room for Alphys. The childs eyes were in that closed like state again and when Sans took a closer look he was glad to see that they were their warm chocolate brown.

He chuckled lightly at his own paranoia. It was probably the last static visions fault that he thought he saw Frisk eyes glowing red.


	16. Just a Nightmare

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Just a Nightmare**

"Thanks for keeping a part of me save Sans." Just moments ago he had talked to younger Frisk, giving her his judgement hall speech about LV and EXP. Yet here he was and not able to believe what he saw. Right there, before him stood Frisk and not the little child he had been talking to. It was the Frisk he knew from the past timeline, the Frisk who had grown up to be a teenager, the Frisk that had lived with them in Aboveground for years.

"'keeping part of you save'?" The short skeleton asked confused once he got over his shock of seeing older Frisk and scratched the back of his skull. "Do you mean the kid-you?"

Frisk just smiled before tapping the skin near her right eye, confusing the short skeleton only more as he stared at her. The girl grinned seeing his confusion before turning her back to him and looking down the judgment hall that lay before them with wishful eyes.

The judgment hall, so many talks and so many fights had happened here. How often had he given the speech about LV and EXP? How many times had he killed the demon that possessed Frisk here in this place? How many times had he been standing here waiting to see if Frisk or the demon will walk up to him?

Sans walked up to the girl standing next to her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye-sockets. The last time he had been her with Frisk, the older Frisk, not the child he had been talking too. He had grinned at her, gave his usual speech but winked at her knowingly before he let her pass. After all they had gone through a genocide run before Frisk finally took control again. So he had been more than glad that Frisk had been the one appearing before him.

"Say Sans, once everything is over…" Frisk started and snapped him out of his musing of the past. He turned his skull slightly to get a better look at her. The human girl on the other hand didn't turn to look at him, she glanced only shyly at him from the corner of her eyes. "…do you think… do you think we can watch the starry sky together again, like we used to…?"

The short skeleton blinked then grinned. "Sure we can kiddo."

They stood there in comfortable silence. Until a knife suddenly swung past Sans skull. Surprised the short skeleton leaped a few meters away from the girl he knew. When he looked up he no longer saw the older Frisk standing there but the younger one. She looked in wonderment at her hands one holding a knife.

They stared at their hand, flexing their finger, commanding every muscle in them with their will. A grin spread across their face. It wasn't a happy one. Their eyes looked up staring directly at the short skeleton before them.

Sans took a step back, sweating and eye-sockets wide. "This can't be… Why now?!"

Slowly their skin became paler and paler and their rosy cheeks stood out more.

He didn't want to believe what was happening. He prayed that this all was just a bad dream, a nightmare, a product of his paranoia and imagination. But… everything seemed so real.

A soul burst from the childs chest. It wasn't its warm and welcoming red, it was turning white and cold draining the war red color from it with every passing second.

Sans left hand stretched out to the side. His left eye started glowing blue while his right eye-socket turned pitch black. He didn't want to fight, but there was no other choice. The soul no longer possessed the slightest bit of red which meant that Frisk was lost and all he could do now was killing the demon and hope for another chance.

Red irises glowed in the black turning eyes.

Sans left arm swung forward, bones flew past him at the target before them. He jumped back just in time to avoid a knife swinging at him.

Their grin turned maniac, sinister and their wide empty eyes stared at him.

Eye-Sockets narrowed at child before them. His left hand shot forward clutching seemingly nothing in the air while the soul of the child turned blue. Sweat dropped down the side of his skull while he slammed body, that once belonged to someone he cared about dearly, against the walls, ground and ceiling.

They stood up again their sweater turning from blue and purple to green and yellow. Their eyes were looking at him with this eerie red glow and tilting their head to the side. They were mocking him, daring him to damage the body that didn't belong to them even more.

His left arm shot forward again, but not to get a hold of their soul but to summon several Gaster Blasters. They appeared around him and flew forward, beams shooting at the demon.

The demon was standing again, watching him.

Sans once again swung his arm forward but before he could summon a single Gaster Blaster with that movement he was feeling great pain and hunched over.

A long cut across his torso. He dropped to his knees

White light returned to both his eye-sockets. He looked to the side, a child… no a demon with a green sweater standing next to him playing with a knife.

" _Stop getting in my way._ " The demon grinned manically.

Red irises pierced through him before everything turned black.

.

.

.

.

.

Sans eye-sockets snapped open. Sweat practically dropped already from his skull as he sat up and looked around. Only now he noticed that he had lain on the mattress of his room. His hands were shaking when he looked at them before he buried his face in them.

"A nightmare." Sans mumbled weakly, he wasn't completely sure himself. Frisk didn't go past the Core yet. She didn't even show any signs that she wanted to go that far. Yet he knew that it wasn't only a nightmare. Everything had seemed way too real for him. But…

…his right eye started to glow blue through his bony fingers.

"A nightmare." Sans repeated this time his voice was firmer and not a weak mumble. He didn't know if it was desperation or his determination to keep Frisk and everyone else safe, all he knew was that he refused to believe that it had been anything else than a nightmare.

"GAAAAAAH DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" Papyrus enraged yell rung through the whole house.

Sans hurried out of his room only to chuckle, his nightmare already forgotten. He turned his head slightly watching how Frisk run into the living room and up the stairs before running down again. Determination was radiant from her once again and a small smile on her face.

"SANS! DO SOMETHING TOO!" Papyrus shouted once he spotted his brother, running after Frisk. The short skeleton chuckled lightly before moving to sit on the couch.

"I am doing something bro." he told his brother before leaning back and returning to watch Frisk run around the house chasing after a little white creature.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted clearly not pleased with his shorter brother who only chuckled. The taller skeleton stormed up to the shorter one ready to pick him up and force him to help but was stopped as the little white creature jumped up and bounced of the taller skeletons face to change directions. Papyrus stumbled backwards but didn't fall. Sans was about to say something but was stopped when Papyrus hold up one hand and glared at him. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING."

"Everything… is fine bro." Sans chuckled as his brother stared at him irritated. He had a feeling that he knew what his brother was about to yell at him when the little human girl flew past their vision. Two skulls snapped in one direction to look what the child was doing.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus started slightly perplex as he watched Frisk holding on tightly to very familiar bone, a bone from his special attack.

"Yea bro?" Sans answered his eye-lights following as Frisk once more seemed to leap into the air bouncing of the wall and getting dragged up the stairs.

"WHY AREN'T WE HELPING THE HUMAN?!" As soon as the taller skeleton shouted these words he jumped into action chasing after the human child who was dragged around on a bone by a certain little annoying dog.

Sans chuckled lightly as he watch them. Frisk was laughing and smiling and looked like she had a lot of fun. The short skeleton was thankful for that. After all, the Mettaton incident was just a day ago and it had taken them a lot of time to convince the child that the robot was really fine. In the end Alphys had to recharge Mettatons battery and have the robot tell the child that he was really fine for Frisk to fully believe them.

A game of tug of war broke out in the living room once Papyrus had gotten hold of the little human child. But both human child and dog refused to let go of the bone. So now the dog was biting into one end of the bone, Frisk was tightly holding onto the other and the taller skeleton was holding on to the human child.

The short skeleton hoped off the couch deciding that maybe he should help them to win against the dog after all. Though… the dog suddenly let go of the bone, Sans blinked as the annoying dog barked happily wiggling his tail before dashing past him and out the house. A crash was heard and he turned to see that Papyrus and Frisk had crashed against the wall and a painting on it had fallen down on them. Of course the taller skeleton had made sure that the small human child did not get hurt, though his head was now sticking through the painting, disturbing the picture it held. Papyrus was already glaring at him like he knew what was on the short skeletons mind.

"SANS! DON'T YOU DARE"

"It looks like…"

"I AM WARNING YOU BROTHER!"

"It didn't go as you pictured it."

"SAAAAANS! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR AWFUL PUNS!" Papyrus shot up, his hand resting on his hip bones as he glared down at his brother. "LOOK AT ALL THE CHAOS THIS ANNOYING DOG CAUSED!"

"Oh come on Pap." Sans grinned wider as he looked up to see a giggling Frisk. "Look the kid got the right idea so cheer up bro."

"NYEH?" Papyrus looked up and saw Frisk in the air, only now he noticed that he had thrown Frisk up when he stood to yell at his brother.

"Don't worry I got it floating." Sans chuckled stopping the taller skeleton from going into panic when he snapped his fingers. A blue glow surrounded Frisk and the girl levitated back down to the ground. The smaller skeleton grinned when Frisk laughed like nothing happened and hugged him. Before holding the bone, she still had, out to Papyrus.

"Whelp, how about breakfast?" Sans chuckled as he ruffled Frisk hair, right when her stomach started to rumble and she blushed in slight embarrassment. "Don't want the kid to be skin and bones."

Papyrus took the bone from the child and smiled brightly. "OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PREPARED THE GREATEST BREAKFAST BEFORE THAT DOG APPEARED!" he muttered the last part yet it was still heard by the other two. But it didn't take long for the tall skeletons cheerfulness to return.

The short skeleton chuckled when Papyrus picked the two up and seated them on the table before disappearing into the kitchen to get their breakfast. Sans turned to look at the child that was seated opposite him. He grinned. "Isn't my bro the coolest?"

Frisk nodded and then stared at him for a while, seemingly thinking deeply about something. Sans rose an eye-brow when he noted the hesitation in her movement when she looked down no longer facing him.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" The short skeleton asked but Frisk look up again nodded enthusiastic and grinned brightly at him. She cheered happily when Papyrus came back with their breakfast from the kitchen. Sans chuckle a little.

What had gotten into the child to be this happy about breakfast, especially one made by Papyrus. His nightmare from earlier returned to him and worry filled his mind as he watched the child. Sans couldn't help but wonder if the nightmare was more than just a dream and if it was in anyway connected to the cheerful Frisk before him. For some unknown reason he started to fear what would happen if Frisk decided to go past the Core.


	17. Load, Repeat, Continue…

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Load, Repeat, Continue…**

Sans eye-sockets snapped open. He sat up and looked around. He noticed that he had lain on the mattress of his room. His hands were shaking when he looked at them before he buried his face in them.

"A nightmare." Sans mumbled weakly.

"A… nightmare…" Sans repeated this time more slowly and confused. Looking up he looked around his room in confusion. Something… something wasn't right.

"GAAAAAAH DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" Papyrus enraged yell rung through the whole house.

Hurried Sans jumped out of his bed and was out of his room only to chuckle. Slowly he went down the stairs watching how Papyrus and Frisk were playing tug of war with a certain annoying dog.

"SANS! DO SOMETHING TOO!" Papyrus shouted, holding on to Frisk.

"Howl should I help bro?" The short skeleton asked his brother before seating himself on the couch to watch them.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted clearly not pleased with his shorter brother who only chuckled. The taller skeleton would storm up to the shorter one if he weren't holding on to the little human to get the bone back from the dog.

Sans chuckled more as he watch them. Frisk was laughing and smiling and looked like she had a lot of fun. The short skeleton was thankful for that. After all, the Mettaton incident was just a day ago and it had taken them a lot of time to convince the child that the robot was really fine. In the end Alphys had to recharge Mettatons battery and have the robot tell the child that he was really fine for Frisk to fully believe them.

The game of tug of war kept going in the living room once Papyrus also got a hold of the bone and the little human child. But with all three refusing to let go of the bone… it was going to be an endless game.

The short skeleton hoped off the couch deciding that maybe he should help them to win against the dog after all. Though… the dog suddenly let go of the bone, Sans blinked. A crash was heard and he turned to see that Papyrus and Frisk had crashed against the wall. The taller skeletons head was now sticking through the painting, disturbing the picture it held. Papyrus was already glaring at him like he knew what was on the short skeletons mind.

"SANS! DON'T YOU DARE"

"It looks like…"

"I AM WARNING YOU BROTHER!"

"It didn't go as you pictured it."

"SAAAAANS! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR AWFUL PUNS!" Papyrus shot up, his hand resting on his hip bones as he glared down at his brother. "LOOK AT ALL THE CHAOS THIS ANNOYING DOG CAUSED!"

"Oh come on Pap." Sans grinned wider as he looked up to see a giggling Frisk. "Look the kid got the right idea so cheer up bro."

"NYEH?" Papyrus looked up and saw Frisk in the air, only now he noticed that he had thrown Frisk up when he stood to yell at his brother.

"Don't worry I got it." Sans chuckled stopping the taller skeleton from going into panic when he snapped his fingers. He levitated the girl back down to the ground. The smaller skeleton grinned when Frisk laughed like nothing happened and hugged him. Before holding the bone, she still had, out to Papyrus.

"Whelp, how about …"

"Breakfast!" The short skeleton blinked once again before he looked at the human child grinning at him and Papyrus. He chuckled as he ruffled Frisk hair. "The kid got the right idea again."

Papyrus took the bone from the child and smiled brightly. "OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PREPARED THE GREATEST BREAKFAST BEFORE THAT DOG APPEARED!" he muttered the last part.

The short skeleton chuckled when Papyrus picked the two up and seated them on the table before disappearing into the kitchen to get their breakfast. Sans turned to look at the child that was seated opposite him. He grinned. He was about to say something when…

"So cool!" Frisk smiled brightly. Sans raised an eye-brow but shrugged it off grinning. Frisk stared at him for a while longer, seemingly thinking deeply about something.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" The short skeleton asked but Frisk shook her head and smiled brightly at him. She cheered happily when Papyrus came back with their breakfast from the kitchen. Sans chuckle a little.

A feeling of déjà vu hit Sans out of nowhere as he watched the child interact with his brother over breakfast. The skeleton shook his skull. He was probably imaging it.

.

.

.

.

.

Sans eye-sockets snapped open. He sat up and looked around. He noticed that he had lain on the mattress of his room.

"A… nightmare…" Sans muttered unsure. Something wasn't right.

"GAAAAAAH DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" Papyrus enraged yell rung through the whole house.

Hurried Sans jumped out of his bed and was out of his room where he stopped confused. Slowly he went down the stairs watching how Frisk was playing tug of war with a certain annoying dog.

"SANS! DO SOMETHING TOO!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen.

"Howl should I help bro?" The short skeleton asked, his eyes-lights never stopping in watching the child.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted clearly not pleased with his shorter brother who only chuckled.

Sans chuckled more as he watch them. Frisk was laughing and smiling and looked like she had a lot of fun. The short skeleton was thankful for that. After all, the Mettaton incident was just a day ago… wait… was that really just a day ago?

The game of tug of war kept going in the living room once Papyrus also got a hold of the bone and the little human child. But with all three refusing now holding onto the bone… it was going end pretty messy

Sans let out a mute sigh, feeling like he knew what was going to happen when he closed his eye-sockets. A crash was heard and he opened them to see that Papyrus and Frisk had crashed against the wall, his head sticking through the painting, disturbing the picture it held. Papyrus was already glaring at him like he knew what was on the short skeletons mind.

"SANS! DON'T YOU DARE"

"It looks like…"

"I AM WARNING YOU BROTHER!"

"It didn't go as you pictured it."

"SAAAAANS! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR AWFUL PUNS!" Papyrus shot up, his hand resting on his hip bones as he glared down at his brother. "LOOK AT ALL THE CHAOS THIS ANNOYING DOG CAUSED!"

"Oh come on Pap." Sans grinned wider but stopped whatever he wanted to say. The feeling of déjá vu hit him as he snapped his left bone fingers.

"NYEH?" Papyrus looked up at his brother confused before noticing that he was no longer holding the child but a bone. The taller skeleton was about to look around panicked when he heard his brother.

"Don't worry I got it floating." Sans chuckled stopping the taller skeleton from going into panic when he levitated the girl back down to the ground. The smaller skeleton grinned when Frisk laughed like nothing happened and hugged him, yet a weird feeling filled his mind.

"Breakfast!" The short skeleton raised a skeleton eyebrow as he looked at the human child grinning at him and Papyrus. He chuckled as he ruffled Frisk hair. "The kid got the right idea."

Papyrus took the bone from the child and smiled brightly. He picked the two up and seated them on the table before disappearing into the kitchen to get their breakfast. "OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PREPARED THE GREATEST BREAKFAST BEFORE THAT DOG APPEARED!"

"So cool!" Frisk smiled brightly. Sans felt weird again but he shrugged it off grinning. She looked at him for a while longer, seemingly thinking deeply about something. A small smile appeared on her face. She cheered happily when Papyrus came back with their breakfast from the kitchen.

Sans just watched her wondering what was going on in the human childs mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sans eye-sockets snapped open a fourth time. He narrowed his eye-sockets and stared at the ceiling of his room. Slowly the skeleton sat up, his right eye started to dip into a light blue color. He waited.

Papyrus yell would echo through the house any second now…

…but it never came.

The light disappeared from his eye-sockets as he got off his bed and walked out of his room. Going down the stairs he saw how Frisk sat on the floor of the living room playing with the annoying dog and a bone like nothing happened.

"SANS!" The short skeletons skull snapped to the side, lights returning to his eye-sockets. Papyrus stood there his hand resting on his hip bones as he eyed the shorter skeleton. "FINALLY YOU ARE AWAKE BROTHER! IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS AFRAID I WOULD HAVE TO GO AND WAKE YOU UP!"

Sans chuckled, it was fake. He stuffed his hand in his pockets and shook his skull. "Sorry bro, there is something I have to take care off."

From the corner of his eye-sockets he noticed how Frisk looked up from the dog and stared at him. Worry lay in her eyes but Sans wasn't sure how to react to it. The lights in his eye-sockets turned back to his brother.

"Keep an eye on the kid for me." He winked and disappeared through a shortcut. Not seeing how red flashed just for a second in the human childs eyes.

Appearing in his laboratory he was going to question the golden flower named Flowey. His right eye was glowing blue but… the flower was not acting the way he expected it. The skeleton blinked as he saw that shivering mess that tried to make himself smaller as he already was.

"What the…" Sans blinked the blue light disappearing once again as he stepped closer to the shelf. Flowey looked up and the short skeleton was even more shocked to see him do something akin to cry. Muffled noises were heard through the tape that was still glued to the flowers face. Sans reached forward, his hand stopped inches before the tape, hesitating for a moment, before he ripped it off.

.

.

.

.

"LET ME GO!" He watched sadly how the transparent older girl struggled against his hold. The other child was hiding behind him the black chain still binding them to him. Fading marks of cracks appeared on the transparent girl.

"I NEED TO RETURN!" The girl yelled once more, trying to yank her wrist free from him but he only shook what seems to be his head. Tears started to roll down the girls' cheeks as she turned away from him shouting into the nothingness that surrounded them.

"SANS! PAPYRUS! UNDYNE! ALPHYS! MOM! DAD!" Her free hand reached forward fading more and more the further she reached but he yanked her back once more. The fading marks became deeper the more desperate she became, tinting her from in black cracks

"I NEED TO HELP THEM!" She yelled a last time before turning back into a transparent soul that he held tightly between what were supposed to be his hands. The transparent soul shook, tinted in black cracks.

The other child clung to his back, holding on to him for comfort. They didn't like seeing the older girl like this. She wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be more than just memories. He didn't like it, if it continued… He needed to do something!

.

.

.

.

Dust.

There was yelling. But everything was black, her determination was getting unstable.

Dust.

The blackness was quiet again. Then a familiar voice calling her, she didn't want it to get any closer.

More dust.

The familiar voice grew louder. It sounded desperate. She wanted to scream at him to go, to leave her alone and to run away.

More dust.

More voices came, all familiar to her. No! She didn't want them to come any closer. She wanted to save them but everything around her was black and she had no control of her body.

Melting.

Dust and melting.

Everything was quiet again, an eerie silence. She wanted to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She felt something a shimmer of hope and the world around her no longer was black. But… she looked down.

A red scarf and dust, so so much dust.

The air was filled with dust and there on the ground laid a red scarf.

She blinked and took a scared step back. Fear overcoming her as she stared at the dust before and around her. Frisk didn't know what happened all she knew was that she had been playing with the dog and now… she was suddenly standing here surrounded by dust and this scarily familiar red scarf that once was like a cape for its proud owner.

The knife, she didn't even know she was holding, fell with an echoing clank onto the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head, refusing to believe what just happened. There was no way she was cable of harming her friends.

" _What a bad child you are_."

Frisk trembled and fell to her knees. She made herself as small as she could, her eyes pressed shut and hands covering her ears. This wasn't supposed to happen. How did she even get that knife in the first place?

" _They hate you and now they got what they deserve"_

She shook her head violently, refusing to listen to the voice. Darkness warped around her, making her feel more cold and numb with every passing second. It wasn't her that did this. It was the owner of the voice.

" _Oh? Blaming me now?_ "

Fear tore its cold fangs into Frisk soul and she felt like she was slowly losing more and more of herself. Sobs echoed, tears feel onto the dusted ground. She cried, cried for every monster that was turned to dust, for every time she tried and failed, for every live lost to these dusted hands.

" _Just let me continue and there will be no more pain for you."_

The world became black around Frisk again. Slowly she looked up to see something shining before her. Familiar letters were glowing brightly in the darkness that surrounded her.

 **Frisk LV1 327:33**

 **Snowdin – Papyrus' kitchen**

 **Load**

With shaking legs she stood up. Sniffling Frisk wiped away her tears and felt disgusted seeing all that dust on her. She was not going to give up. Maybe she was in pain, but her pain was nothing compared to the pain her friends must feel. She just needed to make thing better this time.

" _The outcome won't be different. I proved that to you, didn't I?"_

Frisk shook her head reaching out to the glowing words. Trying to ignore the voice in her… the girls head snapped to the side staring at the child that stood next to her with a wicked smile.

" _Ha? Finally noticed I am next to you?"_

A cold shiver run down her back as she stared at a seemingly mirror like image of herself, staring with blood red eyes at her. Only that this childs skin was ghostly white, yet her cheeks were rosy. The other child was also wearing a green sweater with a yellow strip.

" _I will make your and their pain go away. No more pain for anyone."_

The child smiled friendly holding out their hand to Frisk.

She looked at the hand, hesitating in her decision. What was she supposed to do in moments like these? Was she supposed to take the hand and trust the owner of the voice that caused her so much trouble or was she supposed to ignore it and try to find her own way to help?

Coming to a decision her hand reached out.

.

.

.

.

.

Sans eye-sockets snapped open. A tired sigh escaped him as he sat up, closing his eye-sockets once more. But before he could reopen them again static washed over him. The skeleton opened his eye-sockets again and stared at who stood before him.


	18. One body two souls

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: Yes I know this update is coming late but as it is, I no longer have any already written chapters, which means my update shedule chaught up to me faster than I had planned for it. So now I am having trouble finishing the chapters in time for the weekly updates. So in short, chapters will may update late from now on. So please don't be mad about late updates. Also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as past ones. I didn't have much time to overwork it much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – One body two souls**

"Kiddo?" The short skeletons eye-sockets went wide for a moment as he eyed the small human child standing before him. She was smiling a smile he hadn't seen on her since the reset.

"Sans!" The child suddenly half yelled and tackled the skeleton into a hug, causing the two to fall onto the mattress. "My memories are back!"

"What are ya talking about, pal?" He didn't hug the child back, but his left hands was hovering near the childs back while he used the other to sit up again, the human child still hugging him. He replayed the words in his mind.

"Silly Sans! I just said it." He heard an unfamiliar giggle from the child. "I have my memories back! Do you know how hard it was for me when I realized that I was doing things differently?"

He said nothing, but his left bone hand twitched slightly from the childs words.

"It is so awful! To realize everything we worked for is gone… My bonds with Mother, Father and everyone else… That I had to rebuild everything… and without my memories I did everything so different from before…" Sans right eye started dip into a light blue color when he yanked the human child away from him and tossed her across the room. The child fell with a thud on the ground staring wide eyed at the skeleton.

"Sans? What are you doing?" The child asked but the skeleton only narrowed his eye-sockets on them as he stood up from the mattress.

"Quit acting pal, you suck at that." The skeletons voice was taking a dangerous tone and his eye-sockets turned pitch black. The grin on his face even seemed darker and less friendly than usually.

"He he…" a cold and humorless laugh came from the child. "What gave me away? I thought I was acting pretty much like that idiot."

He lifted one boney finger. "One Frisk doesn't talk as much as you do." He lifted another one. "Two she doesn't call Tori and Asgore, Mother and Father, but Mom and Dad." A third finger was lifted. "And lastly the kiddo doesn't whine as much as you do."

"Sure whatever." They rolled their eyes as suddenly bones impaled the wall next to their head and they looked up, blood red irises staring bored into dark eye-sockets with one glowing in a bright blue color. "Aw you don't want to hurt the little girl's body now do you?"

Sans nearly growled but he held back. He didn't want to admit it but the demon was right why else would he miss on purpose. Yet the rage in him, the anger, the fear and many other emotions wanted to run wild on him. He could feel his magic pulse through his tense bones.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" A grin spread across their face. "Don't worry. I am not in full control... yet."

No emotions were shown on the skeletons face making the child drop their grin and frown. His left hand twitched, Sans knew he needed to keep his cool to figure out what was going on and why that demon was possessing Frisks body.

"She wanted the pain to go away." The grin turned maniac as they tilted their head slightly. "I am going to erase the pain. With everything gone there won't be any pain right?"

A blue flame erupted from Sans glowing eye-socket and he glared at the "monster" before him. Slowly he raised his left arm. The magic that pulsed in his bones flared up and he could feel it materializing a few bones behind him.

"Get out of her body." He spit out, there was so much more he wanted to say but he refused to break his cool. He wasn't going to give that child the satisfaction of making him lose control of his own emotions or magic.

They shrugged and grinned at the fact that they finally lured some emotions out of the skeleton. "Can't do that. Their body and soul belong to me."

They dodged the bones that flew their way but they weren't prepared for Sans suddenly appearing right behind them and yanking them with him through a short cut. A short feeling of weightlessness and they were thrown against the nearest pillar in the new location, the judgment hall. They needed a moment to get rid of the dizziness and once they regained their senses they looked up.

"You are going to have a bad time if you don't leave her alone." The skeleton was serious. Two Gaster Blaster were materializing behind him. Sans knew he wasn't going to kill them, the body still belonged to Frisk and he didn't know where her last save was, nor if Frisk would be able to load her safe with the demon around. He shook his skull, the focus of his thoughts was needed somewhere else.

A soul burst from their chest. An ice blue light flicked into live once again. The strange thing was, the soul that came from the human child was seemingly cut in two. One side was a warm red, the other side was white, emitting no light or emotion. The red half glowed in panic as white roots spread over its side slowly taking it over, while the white half very slowly started to turn red. It was taking the warm red of the other half and turned it into its own menacing red.

Till now Sans had never thought that it was possible for a soul to show two kinds of red at the same time. The blue light in his right eye-socket flicked from looking at the soul to looking at the child that 'owned' it. They were no longer looking like Frisk, their skin was pale, cheeks rosy eyes black with red irises and even the clothing had changed to their trademark green sweater with yellow strip and brown trousers.

"Hey kiddo, looks like you're having a tough time." His voice was strained yet some kind of small relieve could be heard as the light in his eye-socket flicked back to the soul and solemnly focused on the warm red that glowed in response to his words. A plan to separate the two formed in his mind. It was only a theoretical solution but with his kind of magic it might work.

The child said nothing as their head tilted to the side for a moment an image of Frisk glitches over them but as fast as it appeared, it disappeared again as a knife appeared in the air and the child grabbed it, swinging it around, testing their control.

Sans narrowed his eyes as he sidestepped their attack, his left arm swung to the side, their soul turned blue and they were thrown against a pillar. Sweat dropped from his skull as he concentrated more on the soul.

The knife gleamed in the light of the judgment hall as it swiped past the short skeleton once more. The child growled. The red iris in their black eyes glowing more, they avoided bones aiming for them.

Their soul turned blue again and once more they were thrown across the room only narrowly avoiding the bones that broke through the ground.

"Give up you will lose anyway." They were enjoying the fight, Sans could tell that with one look at them. Their attacks were getting faster and the warm red was nearly completely drained off… but it was still fighting. The skeleton could see it in its pulsing. Frisk was also fighting for her soul.

Gaster Blaster flew past him, firing beams of ice blue magic at the childs floating soul. He purposely aimed them so that they were easy to dodge. All these attacks with bones or the Gaster Blaster were only meant to be distractions for every time he grabbed their soul with his blue magic.

Keeping their attention away from what he was really trying to do. From how he more and more managed to slowly separate two things that didn't belong together.

Then an opening.

Sans left hand shot forward, the childs soul turned blue… but a speck of red was freely visible. Still their whole body jerked to the side and hit a few bones when he swung his left arm to the side.

Their HP had dropped down to 5. Frisk body was slightly bruised. But Sans had made sure none of his attack was lethal. After all he needed to separate the two before he could wipe the floor with the demon.

They chuckled when they stood up again. The skeletons eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I told you he would only hurt us…" They said grinning manically when they stared at the skeleton before them.

"How about I tell you a little secret you Mister skeleton." Their tune was mocking and Sans could already tell that he would not like what they had to say. "Every time you hurt me. Every time you used to kill me. Every time you 'dunked' me. In the past and right here…"

A strange feeling pulsed through Sans right eye-socket. He felt it to be something akin to panic. But the strange thing was they weren't his emotions. Yet he was feeling them. His right hand shot up to cover his right eye-socket, right at the moment as a blazing blue magic flame erupted from his eye-socket.

"…she was the one feeling the pain and in control." A laugh echoed through the halls as he stared with wide eye-sockets at the child. Their words slowly sunk into his mind.

Memories surfaced and Sans remembered time the demon child had used 'Mercy' on him. He thought it to be a trick of them, trying to gain his falls trust. He thought the tears in their eyes to be face. Yet all this time. The one he had 'dunked' on hadn't been them, it had been Frisk.

Their laugh echoed in the hall as Sans was frozen in shook. Their grin became wider as they lifted their hand holding the knife. This was their chance. It was their chance to finally get rid of the one that caused them the most problems.

From within deep in their mind they heard loud yelling and screaming. They tried drowning it out again but had to realize that their control was slowly slipping again. So they needed to act fast. They would let her come back and let her feel all the pain once the comedian was turned into dust. She would give her the full control to forget this kind of pain, all the pain and grief, the knowledge that their hands killed someone again. And if she didn't give it to them? Well she would take it by force. After all they were just taking what was theirs anyway.

Their image glitches to one of a crying Frisk.

Black liquid slowly tripped like tears out of their black eyes.

Slow steps forward, breaking into a run.

The knife lifted up.

Their soul pulsed in determination and desperation.

The skeleton was still frozen in shock.

They thrust the knife forward…

.

.

.

.

.

The cracked transparent soul broke free of his hold, shaking uncontrollable as it floated a few meters before him. More and more cracks appeared on the small memory soul.

His formless hands reached forward to it. But the chain clacked and as the child behind him pulled on it stopping him from getting any closer to the memory soul. He turned what was supposed to be his head, seemingly facing the child that shook its head.

"Don't." They said with a sad look. "Aster, I think…"

He saw the child swallow as they faced the ground. "I think their time to return has come."

Turning to look at the transparent soul once more he thought the opposite. The memory soul looked more like it was on the brink of breaking apart. He had seen something like this before. And the last time he did, it didn't end pretty.

But before he could reach once more for it, it shot out of his reach through their window into reality.

.

.

.

.

.

A scream ripped through the black abyss, echoing in the void, tearing through the shadows. He looked up as a white light blazed through the blackness. His eye-sockets opened wide in shock as white lights glowed in both his eye-sockets.

The black abyss…

The void…

It was changing…


	19. Safed yet Trapped

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: I am updating sooner because I got to know today that I will be away for a while. Which means I won't be able to update next week and maybe even longer depening how long I won't have any access to wifi or any sorts of internet connection. Since I managed two write at least two chapters since the last chapter I am able to give this one early. Also I might be able to update regular again depending how much time I can spare to write while i am away.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Safed yet Trapped  
**

Frisk opened her eyes slowly. Her body hurt. She flinched as she looked around in the blackness confused for a moment before she spotted her mirror like image a few meters away from her. Their arms were hanging down their sides their head dropped. Fear gripped her heart but yet she was rooted in one place. A faint light glowed next to her and she recognized the glowing letters once again, her hand slowly reaching forward, hesitating. She looked at her mirror like image once more, they looked sad and lonely Frisk noted.

"It's not over yet." Their voice filled the strange room around them. They didn't raise their head, not meeting Frisk eyes. "Even if you LOAD now, I will get regain control."

The girl tilted her head in slight staring at her mirror image. Her hand dropped to back to her side. Slowly fear crept into her heart and she slowly took a step backwards.

"You didn't take my hand, yet wanted the pain to be gone." Their voice was void of any emotion, causing a shiver to run down Frisk back. "Giving me an opening to take control."

"It will happen again and again and again." Their head snapped up, blood red eyes gleaming dangerously and a large smile. "You will wish for the pain to go away. Your determination will waver and then, your soul will belong to me like it should. You don't remember it. But you gave it to me begging for this world to be recreated."

Frisk shivered and took a scared step away from her mirror image. One of her hands clutch the fabric above her heard. She could feel her heart beating wildly inside her ribcage. Did she really give her soul to them?

A humorless chuckle echoed and they tilted their head a mocking smile on their face. "You don't believe me? Why do you think it was so easy for me to take over control whenever you showed the slightest bit of doubt?"

The human girl shook her head violently, both hand now holding on to the fabric above her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I am just taking what is mine you know." They stepped closer. "A deal is a deal, but this comedian got in the way and you refuse to cooperate too… its making everything harder than it should be."

Frisk panicked when their soul burst from her chest. Its warm red glow was obviously weaker to what it used to be. Her small hands reached forward cupping her own soul in her hands in an attempt to hide it from the one before her.

"I had hoped that proving to you that they all hate you that him killing you and hurting you would make you give up your soul. But as it is now… you still refuse to give me what is mine, don't you?" They asked mockingly. "He can't help you here you know."

Frisk took another step backwards and they another one forward. Her body shivered, her muscles ached, yet she refused to entrust her soul to the one before her. But fear was a powerful emotion that froze her completely and her thoughts to go blank.

A hollow laugh echoed. "Where is you determination now?! You are all alone! No one will come for you! No one will help you! Its game over for you and game start for me!"

Frisk wanted to cry out for help but their voice failed them. Then again, no one would come. She didn't even know where she was right now let alone what had been going with all the LOADs to escape the nightmares.

"That's not true." A new, more mature voice spoke through the blackness.

The girl blinked. She knew that voice. Frisk looked around but saw no one. Her eye landed on the one opposite her and she saw them frown. Had they heard that voice too?

"Don't give up." It resounded once more this time nearer.

A cracked red transparent soul appeared before the girl. Confusion reflected in her eyes as she watched it floating nearer to her. Slowly she removed one hand from her soul and reached for the transparent one. Her mind began to swim with images, and slowly the black cracks stated disappeared.

But before Frisk could get a hold of the transparent soul it was ripped out of her reach by a pale hand. A grin spread across their face, replacing the frown that had been there earlier. The transparent soul in their hands trebled and the cracks reversed reappearing instead of disappearing.

"Oh look who we have here." Frisk felt a cold feeling gripping their soul even thought it was safely in her own hand. Her outstretched hand started to tremble and she withdrew it fast.

"Think you can help out poor little memory less you?" A strange pain filled Frisk as she watched them squeeze the transparent soul between her fingers, the cracks in it became deeper and it looked like they were oozing a thick black liquid.

"You know if you want to keep your soul that badly…" A strange feeling of foreboding filled the girls mind as they saw their grin getting even wider. "…then I will take this for now."

They crushed the transparent soul in their hand, black goo spilling out between their fingers as the transparent and shattered reminds were left in her hands. Frisk felt a strange pain and dizziness, it was like something important was ripped right out of her but when she looked at her hands she saw her own soul still in them. It was slowly regaining its warm glow. Yet a black dot formed in its core, it was like she was missing something very important but she could not pin point what it was.

Laugher ringed through the black ness and she looked up to the see them a soul was hovering before them. Half of it was white emitting nothing but coldness but slowly another half was added it glowed weakly in a transparent red yet a black liquid was oozing out of the place where the two halves should connect. Slowly the liquid crawled up the other half and formed a solid other half completing the white half soul.

Frisk eyes went wide staring. Their hand reached up to the strange soul over their chest. They grinned, their red irises gleaming with a maniac joy. "All I need now is the rest of your soul."

The human girl shivered fear filling her as they laughed crazily walking nearer and nearer. Black liquid dripped out of their eyes giving them an even more disturbing look.

Frisk was rooted in place, she could not move even an inch to get away. Slowly they got nearer and nearer. They were going to take her soul…

…bone hands gripped Frisk from behind ripped her out of wherever she was.

.

.

.

.

.

A long cut went through his hoody when he narrowly avoided their attack. That was to close for his comfort but nonetheless Sans used that chance. His right eye glowed blue his left arm shot to the side.

The soul turned partly blue. With all his control he pulled on the blue part.

A ripping noise echoed...

…and then the blue part separated from the weakly glowing red part.

He summoned a Gaster Blaster and was ready to fire it at the blue soul in his magic clutch.

But in all his focus on the half soul he didn't pay attention to the body that was still controlled by the soul part in his clutch.

They swung their knife at him at the same time he fired the ice blue magic beam at the half soul.

A glass shattering scream echoed in the judgment hall before everything began to become fuzzy. The noise of static was faintly heard before everything turned black.

Then everything turned back and Sans blinked. He stood in the middle of the judgment hall alone. There was no demon and no Frisk. Slowly panic started to rise in him and the lights in his eye-sockets searched through the hall.

Something felt off, but not in a déjá vu kind of way. After all he didn't wake up yet again in his room but he was here in the judgment hall where he had faced off against the demon and tried to safe Frisk soul.

He kept on searching for the human child, retracing all his steps even going back to his room at one point to see if the child was there. While his thoughts circled about if Frisk was alright, neither where she was nor if he really managed to separate the demon from Frisk.

Deep these thoughts he didn't realize that his phone was ringing for a third time in a row. Only when it started to ring a fourth time he realized and reached for it, raising a skeleton eyebrow at the caller ID.

"Alphys?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The bright white light that had blazed through the darkness had enabled him to get see what was happening inside the childs mind. But what he saw was something he knew was going to 'erase' all the efforts of the short skeleton. Not to mention it would ultimately cause the child to lose herself. So he had reached in and tried saving the child of mercy from the child that lost their path.

He looked down at the human girl now. She was unhurt, the bruises she head were slowly healing and fading. By saving this child from her own mind he knew he had made a great mistake. He had once pulled the short skeleton here to give him a warning but… compared to sans, this child was now trapped in the same realm he was in.

This child had been their hope, their dreams. She was the key to the freedom of every monster, the angel of the prophecy, the cause for the underground going empty, being freed and let to Aboveground.

That was all gone now. He had destroyed their future. Yes he wanted to be free, to be remembered too, but his own selfish wish was now costing them all. How much is the return of one or two beings worth compared to the freedom of a whole race?

Everything he did was always thought through carefully, every error he could make was prevented by slight changes. There were no irrational actions for him. No mistakes in his calculations, no failures. Yet here he was, in the black abyss, forgotten by everyone he held dear, making one mistake after another, underestimating their adversary…

…and failing their hope.

He knew he should have pulled the other child with him but… instead he had taken her. He didn't understand his own action.

The child stirred, his attention returned to her. Slowly he floated nearer unsure of what to do now. Surprisingly the black goo of this place wasn't even trying to swallow the child, nor did the shadows try to cut any deeper. It seemed as if their determination was even in this weaken form strong enough to resist desperation.

For a brief moment he wondered… had they forgotten this child of mercy like they had forgotten about him and the lost souls? Or was her determination so strong that even her memory will persist in the mind of others.

He tried to take a look at the future of their timeline but found that he couldn't. He hoped that didn't mean that they all were going to be erased.

"W-who…" A weak voice resounded through the black abyss. He glanced back at the slowly waking child that stared at him, confusion, fear and curiosity reflecting in her eyes.

A strange voice filled the silence that was between the two and the human child tilted her head in confusion. Fear slowly leaving her eyes as more and more curiosity took over. He frowned slightly, so much for hoping that Sans would teach her how to understand wingdings. It looked like he had to change his voice more for them now, so that the child could understand him.

"I… am… Wingding…" Of course there was more to the explanation of who he was. But he doubted that the childs mind was cable of understanding a full blown explanation of his being and how he was only half of what he used to be, thus his name being split in two just like he was.

"Wingding…" Frisk slowly repeated confused but then she smiled, despite not knowing what he had done nor that no one was going to remember her anymore.

It was going to take very long to fix his mistakes once again. Yet here they were, the kindhearted child smiling up at him, and the one that took their future.

"Friends?" Her smile was still radiant and he couldn't help but slightly smile too. Well at least he didn't have to share this place with a murderous child anymore.


	20. Forgotten, Bereaved and Scrounger

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Forgotten, Bereaved and Scrounger**

Frisk blinked in confusion tilting her head to the side as she stared up at him before glancing around in the blackness. There was no end to it. Her hand slowly stroke over the dark ground. At first it seemed like a black bottomless pit with no end but when her hand touched it, it felt like ground. It wasn't an empty space, it even felt slightly smooth yet strangely rough at the same time.

Frisk looked up again into the endless blackness. She could see something moving far away or was it nearby? There was no means of telling. Straining her eyes the human girl tried to see what was moving but couldn't make out any kind of form or shape that made sense to her.

"The shadows… won't hurt… you…" The girl looked up and smiled at the one next to her. He reminded her of her skeleton friends yet he was different, for example there were holes in his hands and cracks in his skull. They still fascinated the little girl though and made her only more curious about her new friend.

He had told her that she was in a place called the black abyss or void. Frisk didn't understand the explanation fully. But she had understood that he was trying to help her and that she was in a place that she wasn't meant to be. Also he had tried to explain something about time and space and how this place was connected to it yet not at the same time… but being the child Frisk was she had tuned out his explanation at some point and found the holes in his hands way more interesting. So she naturally reached out to look at them more closely but he refused to let her see his hands more closely which made the small child pout.

The skeleton then had given up trying to explain anything more to the child. He looked to the side as if watching something and the girl curiously followed the direction but saw nothing. She frowned a little and tilted her head in confusion before she pulled slightly on the strange black fabric of his clothing. For a moment Frisk wondered how she was able to distinguish the fabric of his clothing from the blackness that was around them.

"What… is it… child?" His strange voice ringed in the child's ears. Her eyes searched his face for any kind of emotion but she couldn't see any. Her eyes wandered from him to what surrounded them and then back to him, asking an unspoken question once again.

Wingding let out a mute sigh and shook his head before he smiled sadly at the child. One of his hands reached down stroking her head in what was an attempted comforting gesture. He wanted to avoid answering the question as long as possible and partly hoped that the childs attention span was going to divert again by something else. Though the skeleton wondered why that was so difficult for him to answer the child's question about leaving this place.

Usually he had no problems with answering questions. After all he used to find answers to question as part of his job. But he wasn't able to willingly give this child of kindness any answers. Maybe he didn't want to see that child saddened, or was it the guild he felt for ripping the child out of reality? Whatever it was he didn't like the way it made him feel.

Frisk pulled on his clothing once more and pointed at window into reality. She smiled brightly as she reached for his and pulled him over to it. Her smile got even brighter when Frisk saw who they were able to watch through it.

"Sans?!" The girl cheered slightly. He watched the child letting her hold onto his hand in her small one. Guilt filled him as he watched the child reach out to her skeleton friend but wasn't able to reach him, curiosity and confusion reflecting on her face.

He watched as Sans sat up scratching his skull in confusion but then hold one of his hands over his right eye-socket. Frisk giggled a little, instead of trying to reach him she waved at him and smiled brightly as it seemed that he was looking at her but Wingding knew he didn't. The girl tilted her head in confusion and reached out to the short skeleton once more.

"We… can't reach… them…" He started carefully, glancing down at the frowning child as they watched Sans closing both his eye-sockets before he disappeared before them. "They… don't remember… us…"

The girl only frowned even more staring at the place where Sans had been. He only shook his skull as he glanced sadly down at the girl. He squeezed her hand, that was still holding his, a little to comfort her, the way he had watched others do it.

Slowly the girl turned her head to look at him. "Wingding?" her voice was soft nearly not hearable but he could still hear it clearly, maybe it was the silence of this place that let him hear her soft voice so clear. "They don't remember you?"

The way she worded her question confused him but he nodded anyway not bothering to correct the human girl that they also didn't remember her. There was no use in trying to explain the girl why they didn't or taking Frisk hope with the harsh truth. He knew that by time the girl would understand that she was going to be saddened or blame him for her fate. He was prepared for that… but he wasn't prepared for the girl to suddenly hug him.

Frisk mumbled something as she hugged the skeleton around his middle. The strange black fabric was pressed against her face as she buried her face in it. "Lonely…" She mumbled quietly shocking the skeleton. "You must be lonely…"

Winging awkwardly patted her head not sure what he was supposed to do as he looked around in the black abyss. A warm feeling filled his being. A feeling he hadn't felt in years maybe even decades. He smiled sadly down at the child that still buried her face in his side. The longer the hug lasted the more it filled him with the warm feeling, slowly old memories of his live before the black abyss also returned to him, filling him with even more nostalgic feelings until he finally returned the hug.

.

.

.

.

.

Sans rested his head on his arms. His eye-sockets were closed yet he wasn't napping or sleeping. A cold breeze blew past him. Snow slowly started to fall. His skull shifted slightly and he opened one eye-socket staring out at the trees opposite his sentry station. Usually he would already be asleep or dozing off but lately… Sans wasn't able to sleep well or even nap at all.

The short skeleton couldn't come up with any reason as to why, aside from the fact that he blamed headaches and weird static interferences. Everything was like it always had been, but yet felt like something was missing. His days were filled spaghetti made from his brother, visits to Grillby's, his job at the sentry station and occasionally talks about time anomalies and static interferences with Alphys…

Both of Sans eye-sockets slowly opened a little bit wider. Why was he discussing time anomalies with Alphys? Or even these weird static interferences that seemed to occur more often lately? The short skeleton tried to remember but found that he couldn't really. His memory was becoming strangely not accessible. There had been a reason, a very important one for him. Maybe even the something that he felt was missing? Sans sometimes felt like he could remember it but yet at the same time he couldn't. This reason that he couldn't really recall was probably why he was sharing his knowledge about timelines with Alphys but…

The skeleton shook his skull. Frustration pulsed through him the longer he thought about it and causing another headache. Slowly he sat up, scratching the back of his skull in confusion, just as another wave of static washed over him and his grin faltered slightly, yet nothing had changed.

A strange feeling went through his right eye-socket and he flinched, placing one hand over it as he closed it. "What now…"

He shook his skull ignoring the strange pulsing that started to throb in his skull. The headache slowly got stronger as an image of a human child appeared before his mind eye. It was a girl and she was looking curious at him, a blue sweat shirt with purple stripes, shoulder long brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He knew that girl that was now waving while smiling brightly at him.

"Frisk… " It was a low whisper and Sans felt even more strongly that he was slowly losing something important. The image before his mind eye was getting more and more detailed. Her head was tilted to the side and she seemed to look in confusion at him but then she frowned. Slowly he closed his left eye-socket too to focus better on that image. "My memory…?"

But right when he tried to figure out what was wrong with his memories static washed over him once more the pulsing in his right eye-socket disappeared and so did the image together with the memory it awoke. The skeleton blinked in confusion as he opened his eye-sockets.

He slumped in his seat again and rested his skull on his arms. "What is going on?" Sans asked aloud unsure of what was happening to him once more. He had a strange feeling but it wasn't déjà-vu like yet he knew that he was forgetting something. His eye-lights glanced in the direction of the ruins, like he expected someone to walk down that path.

"I wonder…" The skeleton buried his face in his arms. "…am I forgetting something…"

He looked up once more, watching how the snowflakes danced around in the air. In the far distance of his mind he could hear an unfamiliar-familiar giggle.

"…or someone…?"

.

.

.

.

.

[LOAD failed]

A frustrated grunt escaped Chara as they smashed their hand down on the LOAD button.

[LOAD failed]

Their red eyes glared at the shining words. Once more their hand came down onto the button, cracking it slightly.

[LOAD failed]

"Work damn it!" They yelled while their other hand clenched around the handle of their knife. Red eyes blazed with rage as they glared at the glowing words.

"Why can't I load her SAVE!" Chara growled, they turned and looked around in the space of nothingness that trapped them. Once more they tried to hit the LOAD button but like before… it didn't react to their touch the way they wanted.

[LOAD failed]

Furious they stomped their foot. Their eyes glared heated at the glowing words. If there were a RESET button then they could easily reset the world and start anew but… for some reasons it was gone. All Chara could do in this place was trying to load Frisk last SAVE which appeared a lot more difficult than it used to be.

[LOAD failed]

For starters it shining words that contained the information's of Frisk SAVE were glitching. Also the SAVE was with Frisks name not theirs like it used to have. Why wasn't it with their name anyway? Did they somehow change that? No it couldn't be. Frisk didn't even know they had this power till Chara took control for the first time in this timeline. They wanted so desperately to turn back time that they summoned this 'loading screen'.

Their hand slammed down onto the LOAD button for the hundredths time, more cracks appeared on it, but there was no different reaction.

[LOAD failed]

Chara scowled at this. Red irises searched through the nothingness. Oh how they despised that sorry excuse of a mad scientist, if it weren't for him she would be in full control already.

"I will make him suffer for that." A smile spread across their face at that thought, no it wouldn't be enough anymore to just 'erase' him. They were going to make him suffer, him and that comedian.

[LOAD failed]

"But first…" The loading button cracked once more under their fist. Their eyes shown with 'determination' and slowly lifted they their fist off the button. The hand holding onto the knife rose into the air. A silver dusted blade gleamed in the nothingness.

The knife came down.

It's stabbed into the LOAD button and it broke.

A maniac grin appeared and their red eyes gleamed in 'determination'.

The nothingness around them started to change.

[Loading corrupted SAVE]


	21. A Flower Remembers

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: There probably won't be an update next week because of reconfigurations and contract of my wifi as well as a few other personal reasons. So I apologize in advance if there won't be one next week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – A Flower Remembers  
**

Flowey watched the skeleton move around in the little lab. It had been days since he last spoke to the flower. Flowey wanted information, information about how the human girl was, what had happened or why so many LOADS happened in the first place? Also why had they stopped? The skeletons silence was unnerving him and it also annoyed Flowey especially since he had agreed to cooperate with the skeleton before the last LOAD. Though in the flowers mind his definition of cooperating meant working with the trashbag till they accomplished their shared goal before going after his own agenda again.

His eyes narrowed at the skeleton, glaring at him and willing him to rip of that stupid tape that was – thanks to that LOAD – back on over his mouth. Then again, this time he would at least try to bite the skeleton for the pain that will be caused by ripping of the tape. Last time he was too overwhelmed with fear to even think about causing the trashbag pain. But…

Flowey watched how the skeleton read through some of his documents mumbling something about discussing his theory with Alphys before trying to analyze it more. He saw the lights of the skeletons eye-sockets flicker for a moment to him before they returned to the papers. A low and muffled growl escaped the flower through the tape.

'HE IS IGNORING ME ON PURPOSE!' He screamed in his mind. Enough was enough. A rotating circle of friendliness pallets formed behind the Flower and his eyes turned hollow with rage. 'It was his dump idea to work together and now he is ignoring me! I will make him suffer before I will help with anything at all!'

The white pallets shot forward but even with his back turned to the flower Sans easily dodged them his eye-lights disappeared as he glared at the flower with a mocking grin. "Would you mind NOT disrooting my work here?"

One of the flowers eyes started to twitch in annoyance and summoned more pallets aiming for the skeletons skull. Screw cooperating, screw his fear, screw the human kid, if everything was going to end anyway then he was going to use his time left to make Sans suffer.

Before the flower could let lose another volley of friendliness pallets he was faced with the skeletons face just inches from his face. Sans eye-sockets were pitch black. "Look I know I probably keep you here to stop you from messing with time but you better leaf me alone right now or I will give you a bad time once again."

'Wait what?' Flowey blinked in confusion. Carefully he eyed the skeleton and gave him a doubtful look. He received a strange look in return but once Sans back was turned to him again Flowey actually did hesitate in getting his attention once more.

If the flower remembered right he was brought here to prevent Frisk from meeting him. Flowey tilted his head in slight confusion on why the reason suddenly changed. Shaking his head the flower focused now on trying to find out what was going on and on getting rid of that stupid tape.

So without any more hesitation a new volley of friendliness pallets soared through the air and once again Sans effortlessly dodged them turning his skull only slightly to look over his shoulder so he could glare at the flower with dark eye-sockets. Flowey only glared back preparing another round of pallets.

Sans fully turned to glare better at the flower, sidestepping the pallets that aimed for him. "My patience is running thin weed. What do you want?"

Flowey rolled his eyes, finally getting somewhere. His eyes motioned to the tape and turned to glare at the skeleton once more that had gotten closer to the flower. A skeleton eye-brow was rose and Flowey felt like face palming but seeing how he had no hands nor wanted to slam his face against a wall anymore he just motioned with his eyes to the tape that was still covering his mouth.

"Huh? So you want that tape off bud?" Sans questioned skeptically and carefully eyed the flower that seemed to give him some kind of 'no-shit'-look. The skeleton stared at the flower for a while longer before he shrugged not really remembering why he had even taped it there in the first place.

His right eye glowed blue as he used his magic to rip it off the flowers face, grinning a little at the pained yelp that escaped the flower. "Now spit out whatever you gotta say, I calcium why you're disturbing my researches."

Flowey hissed in annoyance and muttered something along the lines of 'stupid trashbag' before he eyed the skeleton skeptical. "What happened to the idiot? If you want me to cooperate I want some information!"

Confusion crossed Sans face for a moment and Floweys' eye narrowed as he didn't receive an instant reply. He watched how the skeleton lifted his bone hands in a slow-down motion and gave the flower equal narrowed eyes. "Why would I want to cooperate with ya?"

Okay now Flowey knew something was definitely wrong with the sack of bones. Eyes turning wicket Flowey looked to the side a little and gave a crooked smile. "Have you seriously forgotten what happened?"

The flower felt the annoyance rise in the skeleton and he couldn't help but chuckle sadistically at that. He may still feel fear in his vines but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy any kind of torture he could put others through. Though… it wasn't funny any when bones impaled the wall next to his head.

"Did you mess with time again?" Sans voice was very low and held a dangerous undertone one Flowey was very familiar with. Wide eyed the flower slowly looked from the bone over to the skeleton yet slight confusion lay in the flowers eyes.

"You are dumper than I thought." Flowey chuckled humorlessly eye turning hallow. "I lost that power the moment that stupid idiot fell into the Underground. If it weren't for that stupid kid I would still rule this place!"

He saw Sans eyeing him suspiciously like he didn't believe his words but once Flowey heard the skeletons next words the flower froze not sure how to react. "What kid are you talking about, bud? You are the only one right now with time controlling powers."

"That's…" Flowey slowly started. "A bad joke right?"

The skeleton didn't answer him. Dark eye-sockets eyed him with suspicion yet confusion and curiosity. But the flower could care less right now about that, he was trying to figure out if Sans was pulling a bad joke on him or if he was for real.

"Come on you know the idiot has that power right now, right?" Flowey eyes turned slightly fearful and panicked. "Y-you know that human girl?"

"What human girl?"

Okay now Flowey was seriously panicked as well as weirded out and fear returned to him full force as he started to shiver uncontrollable. Strange feeling resurfaced from deep inside him and he swore that just for a moment he felt like his true self was going to break through. His face morphed and looked more and more like Asriels.

"You… you don't remember F-frisk?" Floweys' voice was so soft and barely even there as he stared hopefully at the skeleton. But all the flower received was confusion yet Flowey saw it. The small spark of recognition it had been there just for a millisecond. That was enough to awaken a little hope in the flowers mind.

He would have to put his own agenda of killing the kid and keeping the game going to. Right now he needed the trashbag to remember that idiot and find out what had happened to the human girl. Flowey shivered lightly and pushed away unwanted thoughts, his eyes staring with determination at the skeleton before him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything had turned gray. Chara marveled at the fact how everything was just in a different shade of gray. The water of Waterfall? A fluent ash grey. The magma of Hotland? A variation of drak gray to glowing light gray. The snow of Snowdin? A very light shade of grey. It was a colorless word and Chara grinned wickedly at that.

At first they had been shocked that they weren't standing in Papyrus kitchen where the actual save was but near Temmie Village. But now they didn't mind it anymore as they looked at the colorless world around them when they slowly started to backtrack.

But there was something they found rather strange. There hadn't been even once monster they encountered. It was like they had already killed them all yet it wasn't. It wasn't eerie quite nor was there any dust that indicated the death of monsters.

They could hear all kind of sounds, the rock under their feet crunching, the water rushing, the drips of rain, the swishing of grass, even that stupid music box in the distance. The world was colorless but alive. Yet she hadn't met even one monster that she could turn to dust.

Chara frowned lightly before they kept on walking thought Waterfall, their steps echoing from the cave walls and the water patter in the background filled them with 'determination'. They clutched the handle of their knife tighter.

Their red eyes searched every area, followed every moving shadows. If this continued on they would have to start to actively seek out every monster. A maniac gleam appeared in their eyes. If they wanted to play murderous hide and seek than they would gladly agree to it.

Then finally they spotted someone. It was a monster child with no arms and reptilian features. She was wearing a checkerboard-like sweater and a bow on her head. The monster was just as gray as their surroundings. A wide smile spread across Charas' face as they slowly lifted their hand with the knife and walked nearer to the monster.

Once they were near enough they didn't ram their knife into the monsters back. No they wanted to see the pain in their face, so they tapped the monsters shoulder innocently and smiled nicely at them when they turned.

But Chara wasn't prepared for pupils eyes that seemed already lifeless to stare back at them.

"Oh hello." The monsters voice sounded strange in Charas ears and they took a step back their knife raised and ready to attack that monster at any moment.

"Have you ever thought about a world where everything is the same…" Chara readied themselves and they were about to stab them, when the monster child continued talking. "Except you don't exist?"

They haltered in their movement staring at the monster child that waited for an answer from them. It was strange but yet they slowly nodded. It wasn't a lie, Chara knew that. Their red eyes searched the face of that monster child for any kind of emotion.

"Everything functions perfectly without you…" The monsters voice was void of any emotions yet their face seemed… sad? Chara shook their head trying to get rid of any useless thoughts and emotions as they once again tightened their hold on the knife.

"Ha, ha… The thought terrifies me." The monster turned her back to Chara and continued staring out the dock.

The Charas smile dropped, the hand that held still tightly to the knife also fell back to their side. Blankly their red eyes stared at the monster child before them. Unwanted feelings rampaged inside of them and they took another step back distancing themselves from the other child.

Violently they shook their head. These weren't their emotions. They couldn't be. With a flicker in their eyes they summoned their own soul and stared at the strangeness of the white and gooey black heart hovering before their chest. Narrowed eyes watched that soul as it floated slightly up and down. It seemed as nothing was wrong with it.

'Determination' filled them and their head snapped up staring at the back of the monster child before them. A cruel smile spread over their face once again as their black and red eyes gleamed evilly. They stepped closer once again, slowly the knife was lifted back up into the air.

Without warning they slashed down. They grinned seeing how the monster child turned their mouth opened in shock.

[Damage 99999999999]

Chara chuckled satisfied with the amount of damage they managed to deal with one blow and took a step back wanting to watch that monster turn into dust fully. But instead of dust Chara watched with shock of the monster child smiled at them.

"You are trying to hurt me?" For once they didn't know how to react so filled with more 'determination' they swung their knife at the monster child again. But she didn't even blink and only stared blankly at the knife that went through their body like butter before the wound closed itself again.

"Ha, ha… You know, I appreciate your try in making me feel something." She turned her back to Chara again who let out a frustrated growl. Why couldn't they kill that monster? That blow should have been lethal to her and yet she was still standing.

Chara turned sharply on her heels and walked away, heated emotions filling her being as they choose to spare that one monster for now. They would return for it later anyway.


	22. Angst-Inducing Encounter

**Cover Art: FairyFan94 from Deviant Art**

 **A/N: Good news. I got a new Contract and a new provider for my wifi. So, as long as there won't be another problem, I will be updating at least once every week again.**

 **On a side note, devo342 you misread. Toriel is still alive, Sans didn't let her die. The cry of pain in chapter 2 was Frisks and not Toriels.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Angst-Inducing Encounter**

Floweys eye twitched as his face morphed back to normal. His patency was running very thin. His mind was filled with a mix of different overwhelming emotions that he tried with his entire mind to get under control. He didn't even understand half the emotions in him, for all he cared he shouldn't be able to feel them without a soul anyway.

But one of the strongest emotions he felt within him was surprisingly not fear, but determination. Flowey was pretty sure that this should be impossible yet there was no mistake on the emotion that coursed through his wines. Though there was one simple problem the flower couldn't figure out. It was really just a question, a simple one at that but apparently the bag of bones was too dumb to answer it for him. And he was supposed to be a wannabe scientist.

'Yea sure a scientist that can't even figure out that he forgot the idiot.' Flowey snorted at that thought yet here he was eyeing the skeleton and trying to awake the memory of Frisk within him. But when Sans turned away from the flower and walked wordlessly out of his lab, Flowey felt incredibly annoyed by the skeleton.

"GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS SACK OF BONES! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Eyes hollow the flower grumbled various insults under his breath not liking that the skeleton just openly ignored his question and walked right out instead of answering it. But then again he didn't need an answer it was very obvious that the skeleton had forgotten about Frisk. A low frustrated growl escaped him as he stared around the laboratory. "I need to get out of here and find that sore loser!"

The flower wasn't even sure if he meant the skeleton or the human kid with that but he did know that he needed to get out and find answers. He escaped the true lab once, so escaping this secret one couldn't be that hard. So with hollow narrowed eyes the flower started to move his body back and for in the flower pot. He refused to smack his face against a wall anymore since obviously that was not working at all. So now he moved back and for, back and for, back and for in a steady rhyme. Growing more and more frustrated with time until he aggressively moved around in the pot.

"FALL OVER ALREADY!" The flower yelled loudly as the flower pot finally started to slightly wobble and slowly inched closer to the edge of the shelf. It felt like forever for the soulless being till the flower pot reached the edge. A victorious "HAHA!" was heard before a slightly distressed "Nononononononononono!"

Well Flowey didn't think his plan of getting off the shelf through completely. Once he had managed to wobble his flower pot to the edge he didn't think further ahead and so the flower was helplessly crying out 'no's as the pot tilted forward and gravity took effect. The flower pot fell forward and Flowey could do nothing as he was smashed face first onto the working table below the shelf and the flower pot crashing on him.

Dirt and earth spilled over the table along with shards of the broken pot, a muffled low growl was heard before Floweys' head popped out of a small pile of earth and snarled. "Someone is going to pay for this…"

Shaking his head to get rid of the dirt stuck between his petals, he glanced around on the working table he was now on. The ground wasn't that far away anymore, oh Flowey couldn't wait till he could dig his roots through the ground again and appear on random places just to freak out that idiot human kid.

Moving his flowery body forward the soulless flower suddenly fell flat on the table as the earth pile thinned out on the table. A muffled growl escaped him once more as he lifted his head slightly, eye narrowed at the edge of the working table. "I WILL GET OUT OF HERE EVEN IF I HAVE TO CRAWL!"

Floweys face turned hollow and twisted, empty eyes stared with something akin to determination at the edge of the table as the fang like forms of his mouth bore into the table board and pulled as much of his flowery body as possible towards his head. With a push against the table board he lifted his head up and launched it as far forward as his body let him and repeated the action of boring the fang like parts into the working space table. Slowly the soulless being inched his way closer and closer to the edge of the table. He could already taste his freedom…. on second thought that might be the parts he scraped of the table with his mouth.

Finally reaching the edge Flowey spat a few times to get the taste of the table out of his mouth and cursed a certain skeleton while doing so. His face had turned back to normal as he once more glanced around the room. Turning to look behind him, the soulless flower snorted at the pile of earth and shattered flower pot reminds that were supposed to contain him.

"Hahahahaha…" He laughed evilly. "Hope that wipes that smug look of that trashbags face!"

Letting himself fall of the working space, Flowey hit the floor of the secret lab. A low growl was heard because gravity had caused him once more to fall face first. But once he recovered a smug and victorious yet hollow smile graced his face as his roots dug through the titled floor and burring themselves deep into the cold earth and rocks below them. In the blink of an eye Flowey disappeared into the ground and left nothing behind but a pile of dirt and a hole in the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

Papyrus let out a sigh as he watched his brother march through the house and right into his room. It wasn't like this kind of behavior was uncommon for the short skeleton. Papyrus knew that Sans had his days were he refused to talk to anyone or just needed his alone time, but lately days like these occurred more and more often. It worried the taller skeleton, yet he didn't know how to address that matter. Besides it was the first time Sans so openly ignored him and even walked past him without any sort of greeting. Something certainly was not right with his brother. The tall skeleton only shook his skull before looking away from Sans' door and went to the kitchen. A warm meal would surely cheer his brother up from whatever was bothering him.

"MAYBE SOME PANCAKES WILL HELP MY BROTHER…" Papyrus halted in his steps and his skull tilted lightly to the side as confusion crossed his face. "PANCAKES?"

Papyrus was pretty sure Sans didn't need pancakes to cheer up but spaghetti. So why did he think that pancakes would do the trick. Besides he didn't even know how to make pancakes in the first place… or did he? More confusion filled his mind, so much that it made the taller skeleton slightly dizzy. He placed one of his gloved hands on the side of his skull his mind swimming with… with what exactly? Papyrus wasn't sure at all. Shaking off the confusion the skeleton eyes looked at the stove with newfound determination.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI MY DEAR BROTHER EVER HAD!" He declared loudly before rushing out of the house to buy all the ingredients. The tall skeleton didn't notice how a flower popped out of the ground near the door of his home.

"So the idiot isn't here…" The flower muttered lowly before ducking back into the ground and disappearing from sight.

.

.

.

.

.

A vigorous sound of a piano echoed around the home of a fish woman before it suddenly halted. It was strangely silent for a moment before the door or her home opened and she stepped out of her home with a large sword on her shoulder.

"You're late! It's time for some training punk!" She half yelled as if she expected someone to stand before her door but there was nobody. Undyne blinked slightly confused as her instincts told her that something was missing. But she shrugged it off. Carelessly she threw the sword back into her home and a crash was heard.

"Che I must be hearing things already." Her hands rested on her hips as she glared at nothing in particular. Her hair swayed in the wind as silence filled the area. From the corner of her eye she could see the dummy eyeing her.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I can't stand this silence!" Undyne suddenly roared. "IT'S TIME FOR SOME TRAINING!"

Storming out into waterfall to train the fish woman did not notice how a flower popped out of the ground next to her house. He eyed the dummy and then glanced back at the house that was still intact and didn't look the slightest bit burned.

"Here neither…" Flowey muttered before he duck back into the ground disappearing from sight once more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh daring this show will be glorious!" Mettaton smiled as Alphys reattached his arms to his body. The robot smiled and rambled on about how the debut of his new body was going to be the greatest hit in his career as idol.

Alphys smiled shyly giving stuttered replies whenever the robot ask for her opinion or let enough time for her to say something. But her mind wandered slightly. As a strange question seemed to pop up in the dinosaurs head over and over again.

"D-didn't you debut y-your new b-body already?" Her voice was low and quiet as she looked embarrassed away when Mettaton eyed her confused for a second. Though Alphys was pretty sure that she had watched it and that this episode had also hit the highest viewers so far. Besides if he didn't why was she repairing his body now?

"Alphys dear, I think you are mistaking something." The robots smooth voice arose her of her deep thinking. She pretended to be occupied with the readjusting of his arms function but still glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I did not do such a thing my dear." For a moment a thoughtful expression crossed Mettatons facial features. "Though I do admit my last episode got the highest views ever and I can't seem to remember why, perhaps you should see if something is wrong with my memory chip."

"I-I don't t-think…" Alphys voice died down as she fumbled with her claws. It couldn't be his memory, she knew that. His body might be robotic but Mettaton was still a ghost monster in his core. Then again she should have it recorded somewhere but something deep inside her made her feel uneasy whenever she thought about watching the recording.

"Say how much longer till my new body will be finished?" The robot suddenly seemingly uncaring but his head was thrown back and the back of his hand rested on his forehead, a dramatic pose that he did as good as possible with only his upper body and one functioning arm. "I can't let my fans wait any longer. The monsters need their idol!"

Alphys smiled before returning to work on his arm. "I-it will still t-take some time…"

"Well hurry up then dear! I can't bear to leave my fans any longer than needed!"

"Che…" Flowey made a face as he listened to the two from the ground floor. He glared at nothing and ducked into the ground without even the slightest bit of a comment.

.

.

.

.

.

"Frisk… you idiot… WHERE ARE YOU?!" Flowey called out for them as he popped out of the ground by the beginning of waterfall.

But nobody came.

He glared at the ground as he tried to remember all other possible places the kid could be. Maybe he should go and check out the ruins just to be on the safe side.

"When I get my wines on them I will strangle that stupid kid…" The flower muttered, why was he caring about the kid in the first place for all he cared the kid could rot in hell… oh wait right they were going to hell if he didn't look out for the kid. After all, his 'dear' sibling was going to take over and erase the whole underground… if no one stopped them which was probably an impossible task.

A cold shiver run down Flowey's back as fear resurfaced once more. Images of another timeline, of a knife drawing nearer and nearer to his face, flashed in his mind and the flower shook. The phantom pain of his body being hacked into pieces, grinded and smashed into the dirty ground occupied his whole being.

He pressed his eyes shut and shook his head violently, slowly he opened his eyes again. These things weren't happening yet, there was still a chance that he could gain back control over his game.

Movement in the corner of his view caught his attention and flowy turned to look in the direction that led deeper into waterfall. Slowly he could make out a familiar shape in the distance and his eyes turned hollow at the familiarity of it.

"Oh who do we have there!" He spat not looking closer at the distant figure. "YOU wanted to make ME suffer! But guess who will suffer now! You Id-"

The flower froze at the grey child that walked down that path towards Snowdin. They were playing with a knife in one hand. His eyes went wide in fear as he stared at the nearing child. Even though their colors were greyed he could clearly tell that this child was not Frisk.

He didn't dare to move. Their steps were soundless, silence was accompanying them. A strange smile was on their face. It seemed slightly confused. Flowey blinked. They and confused? Yeah right! He backed away and leaned as far back as his could. His eyes focused solely on the closer getting child.

"C-c-chara! I… y-you… how did y-you…" He stuttered as they were in hearing distance. They didn't react to his words and kept on playing with the knife in their hand throwing it up and skillfully catching it again. He watched the knife and feared the worst.

They caught the knife differently this time and it looked like they were going to swing it at him. The flower shut his eyes, waiting for the impact… but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes again, confused he watched how they kept playing with their knife as if nothing happened. They kept on walking, passing him without even the slightest sign of acknowledgment.

"C-chara?" He stuttered out once more. But they kept on walking out of his vision and disappeared into Snowding. They didn't even look like they saw the monster they passed on their way. Confused Flowey looked, trying to understand what was going on. Yet fear still filled his soulless being and that encounter just fueled it even more. Even if he came out safe from this one it didn't mean he would survive the next one. He needed to find Frisk but more importantly he needed to find out what was going on.

Slowly a new plan formed in the flowers head as he duck into the ground and hurried towards Snowdin. Alone he probably could not be able to find out anything, but with the help of a certain skeleton he could.


End file.
